La nouvelle vie de Celaniel
by Haldomir
Summary: Suite à son affrontement avec le Capitaine de la Lorien,  Celaniel voit sa vie changer radicalement.  Elle suivra son destin en voyagent partout en terre du milieu et offrir ses services a ceux qui en ont besoin. Et l'appel de la mer? résistera t-elle?
1. 1 Prologue

LA NOUVELLE VIE DE CELANIEL

Auteur : Haldomir

Classé : M

Déclaration : le personnage de Celaniel et quelques autres sont de ma propre invention.

Résumé :Suite à son affrontement mémorable avec le Capitaine de la Lorien, Celaniel voit sa vie changer radicalement. Elle suivra son destin en faisant ce qu'elle avait toujours rêvé. Voyager partout en terre du milieu et offrir ses services a ceux qui en ont le plus besoin. Mais pourra t-elle résister à l'appel de la mer ?

Prologue

Celaniel regardait avec tendresse la vaste étendue d'eau tout autour d'elle. Elle était en mer depuis plusieurs jours et déjà elle sentait son cœur être plus serein à l'approche des terres immortelles. Elle respirait avec un véritable plaisir l'air frais de la mer tout en fixant l'horizon. Elle commençait à désespérer de voir enfin les Valinors. Elle soupira lourdement et reprit sa position contre la rampe du bateau.

- Tu me sembles bien triste Celaniel. N'es-tu pas heureuse de pouvoir enfin retrouver les tiens? Lui dit Legolas en s'appuyant au bastingage près d'elle.

- Je suis heureuse de pouvoir les revoir, seulement, je me sens triste d'avoir laissé des personnes chères à mon cœur derrière moi. Dit-elle tristement.

- Tu parles de qui au juste? Demanda Legolas

- D'Arwen, de certains elfes qui je sais ont choisis de vivre une vie mortelle, de Faramir et sa famille… Lorsque je l'ai revu dans ce petit village, j'ai vu un homme malheureux et triste. Il ne va pas bien non plus. Il se fait vieux et il n'est pas en très bonne santé. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne finisse pas l'année. Il s'affaiblit rapidement par le chagrin et la peine. Il se sent seul sans Eowyn. Il a son fils, mais… je ne pense pas qu'il sera en vie bien longtemps… C'est peut-être mieux ainsi dans son cas. Il pourra rejoindre sa tendre moitié dans l'au-delà. Dit Celaniel en baissant les yeux.

Legolas sourit tristement à son tour et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle se trompait mais il savait très bien qu'elle ne parlait pas ainsi sans bonne raison. Faramir était très vieux et comme Aragorn, il avait besoin de son repos éternel. Il remarqua qu'elle jouait avec une pièce et lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- C'est une pièce de monnaie que Faramir m'a donnée. Il m'a dit que je pouvais la garder en souvenir ou l'a donné à qui je veux. Dit-elle en lui montrant la pièce.

Legolas examina la pièce et sourit en coin. Il lui dit alors :

- C'est une des premières pièces qui a été frappée en Gondor. Elle fut faite en l'honneur des héros qui ont permis aux hommes de vaincre Sauron. C'est un souvenir de grande valeur. Il devait tenir beaucoup à ce que tu l'as. Dit Legolas en lui rendant.

- Je pense plutôt qu'il voulait que j'en fasse cadeau à quelqu'un. Dit-elle en mettant la pièce dans sa poche de tunique.

Ils regardèrent ensemble la mer dans l'espoir de voir les terres immortelles. Gimli vint les rejoindre et put discuter pendant un moment de tout et de rien. Puis, fatigués de ne pas voir une pointe de terre, ils retraitèrent vers la cabine pour diner. Ce fut seulement le lendemain matin que Gimli dit aux deux elfes :

- Est-ce que mes yeux me font défaut, mais je vois une île droit devant.

Legolas approcha du nain et eut un coup au cœur lorsqu'il dit à voix haute :

- Non mon ami, vos yeux ne vous trompent pas. Il s'agit bien d'une île, et je pense que c'est les Valinors, les terres immortelles… Celaniel, viens voir! Dit l'elfe surexcité

Celaniel arrivait en courant près d'eux et sourit à son tour et dit :

- Oui, je pense que nous sommes enfin arrivés à destination. Mon cœur me dit que nous avons atteint notre but. Dit-elle avec joie.

Legolas l'a pris dans ses bras et fit de même avec le nain. Celaniel n'avait jamais été aussi bien depuis un long moment. Gimli riait à gorge déployé et dit en souriant de bon cœur :

- En tous les cas, la première chose que je fais dès que nous aurons atteint la rive, c'est d'embrasser le sol.

- Vraiment? Vous êtes sérieux? Demanda Celaniel avec surprise

- Et comment! Je n'ai jamais eu le pied marin, vous savez. Ce voyage fut plus long que je m'y attendais. Alors, croyez-moi quand je vous dis que je vais embrasser la terre. Dit-il encore en riant.

Celaniel suivit son hilarité et se retourna vers Legolas qui riait aussi. Lui aussi se sentait tout à coup heureux et moins tendu. Il serra Celaniel contre lui et lui dit :

- Et toi Celaniel, que feras-tu une fois à terre?

Celaniel prit une profonde respiration et soupira le sourire aux lèvres. Elle lui dit alors sans le regarder mais en fixant la pointe de terre qu'elle voyait à l'horizon :

- Je vais sans doute me trouver une place et lorsque je serai suffisamment bien installé, je vais écrire mes aventures en terre du milieu. Il y a énormément à raconter et je ne veux rien oublier. J'en aurai pour un moment à tout mettre par écrit. De cette façon, je pourrai raconter ce que j'ai fait pendant toutes ces années, parler des gens que j'ai rencontrés, les choses que j'ai apprises et les histoires que j'ai entendues à travers les ans. Je pense que je saurai occuper les soirées de bien des gens. Dit-elle en riant encore.

Legolas approuva de la tête et lui dit avec calme et intérêt surtout :

- Il te faudra nous raconter ça le soir près d'un bon feu et un verre de vin à la main…

Celaniel se contenta de sourire et reporta son regard sur la mer. Elle savait exactement quoi faire et quoi écrire. Elle avait vécu tellement de choses après son départ d'Edoras pour se rendre à Dunarrow. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait inscrire dans son livre et la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, fut son arrivée à Dunarrow.


	2. 2 De Dunarrow a Minas Tirith

2- De Dunarrow a Minas Tirith

Les nouvelles en provenances du Gondor étaient loin d'être bonnes. Osgiliath avait été pris et la rumeur disait que l'Intendant voulait reprendre la cité portuaire par n'importe quel moyen. Ce n'était rien pour calmer Boromir qui était de plus en plus nerveux. À part quelques personnes qui savaient qu'il était en vie, personne d'autres ne le savaient. Theoden rassemblait tant bien que mal le plus d'hommes possible mais, c'était difficile.

Celaniel savait très bien que son travail avec les Rohirrims était à toute fin pratique terminé mais celui avec le Gondor n'était pas encore commencé. Sa place était à Minas Tirith. Elle ne voulait surtout pas arriver là-bas la bataille terminé comme au Gouffre de Helm. Elle voulait être sur place pendant les combats.

Discrètement, elle profita de l'arriver de visiteur inattendu pour faire un léger bagage et préparer sa monture et s'éclipser silencieusement. Malheureusement pour elle, son projet fut découvert par le visiteur important du roi. Au moment ou elle voulue sortir de l'enclos avec sa monture, elle figea au son d'une voix grave qui l'obligea à s'arrêter.

- Où allez-vous comme ça Celaniel?

Celaniel ferma les yeux en reconnaissant cette voix familière et soupira lourdement. Elle se retourna lentement et fit face au Seigneur Elrond. Elle s'inclina devant lui avec respect et Elrond sourit avec compréhension. Il fit un pas vers elle et lui dit plus calmement cette fois :

- Il serait dangereux de vous aventurer sur les routes dans le moment. Je sais ou vous voulez aller mais, vous risquez de rencontrer des problèmes en voyageant seule. Dit Elrond

- Vous savez que je dois me rendre là-bas sans attendre. Ma présence est plus que nécessaire je pense. Je sens que mes services seront requis plus vite que prévus et je suis sur que vous le savez. Dit-elle le regard suppliant.

Elrond soupira à son tour et voyait son air déterminé. Il avait toujours admiré Celaniel pour sa force de caractère et malgré les épreuves elle demeurait encore aussi forte. Il prit sa main entre les siennes et lui dit doucement :

- Je reconnais ce regard et Celaniel, Vous avez cette étincelle brillante qui me porte à croire que peu importe comment, vous trouverez le moyen de vous rendre en Gondor. Dit le Seigneur d'Imladris.

- Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de me cacher, Monseigneur. Je suis en mesure d'aider ces gens et je le sais au plus profond de mon cœur. Quelque chose me pousse à m'y rendre rapidement…

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas y aller seule Celaniel. C'est très dangereux sur les routes et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit. Certaines personnes m'en voudraient si je vous laisse partir sans escorte. Dit il avec tendresse.

Celaniel regarda Elrond avec étonnement. Elle ne connaissait personne qui s'inquièterait pour elle sauf peut-être Legolas et la Dame de la Lorien. Mais elle tenait à partir sans être vue et lui dit :

- Je serai prudente et je…

- Je connais quelqu'un qui se fera un plaisir de vous accompagner à Minas Tirith et il vous sera d'une aide précieuse une fois sur place. Dit Elrond en pointant un homme derrière elle.

Celaniel fit volte face craignant que ce soit Legolas. Elle ne voulait surtout pas priver Aragorn de la présence de l'elfe. Elle sourit en reconnaissant celui qui ajustait la ceinture de son épée. Elle soupçonnait Boromir d'avoir demandé l'aide du Seigneur de Fondcomb afin qu'elle accepte sa compagnie jusqu'à Minas Tirith. Elle savait qu'Aragorn lui avait fortement recommandé de rester derrière mais, il était prêt à défier quiconque l'empêcherait de prendre la route.

Legolas suivait tout près de lui et souriait en coin. Il voyait de la surprise dans le visage de la jeune femme-elfe mais aussi de l'amusement. Il était donc inutile pour elle de le décourager puisqu'il semblait aussi déterminé qu'elle a faire le voyage.

- Croyez-vous que ce soit prudent de votre part de m'accompagner ? Vous êtes encore blessé je vous signal dit elle moqueusement.

- Tu devrait savoir que les hommes ne sont pas du genre patient et lui ne fait pas exception à la règle. Il faudrait lui couper les jambes pour qu'il reste tranquille. Dit Legolas en souriant malicieusement.

- C'est en effet ce que je vois. Mais si le capitaine du Gondor veux m'accompagner à Minas Tirith, il faudra qu'il écoute mes conseils au doigt et l'œil. Dit-elle avec sérieux.

- Je suis en mesure de me débrouiller avec ou sans vos soins. Et puis, à ce que je sache, je suis en compagnie de la meilleure guérisseure de la terre du milieu, pas vrai? Dit Boromir avec fierté.

Elrond ne pu retenir un léger sourire et approuva de la tête. Il dit alors à Celaniel en lui tendant une petite trousse :

- Je ne pouvais vous laisser entre de meilleur mains que celle de Boromir. Tenez, prenez ceci avec vous. Ça vous sera sûrement utile. Si par hasard, vous avez de la difficulté à vous faire accepter, je connais l'une des guérisseure de la maison des guérisons. Boromir pourra vous y conduire et vous laisser sous sa protection. Dit Elrond en regardant Boromir avec sérieux.

- Vous parlez sans doute de Safira, je suppose. Dit Boromir

- Oui, en effet. Je connais Safira depuis son plus jeune âge et vous sera d'une grande utilité. Elle sera discrète aussi. Elle vous aidera en cas de besoin. Quand à vous Seigneur Boromir, j'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites. Si Aragorn venait à savoir que j'ai…

- Je ne crois pas qu'il s'y opposera puisque je serai la pour lui faire comprendre la nécessité de son geste. Il doit prendre le chemin des morts de toute façon. Dit Legolas

- C'est du suicide pur et simple. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'il y a là-dessous. Je suis plus en sûreté avec Celaniel qu'avec vous. Dit Boromir en bougonnant.

- Je l'aurai à l'œil, ne t'en fait pas. Dit Legolas en lui souriant.

Boromir lui fit un air sévère ce qui fit sourire Celaniel plus encore. Elle dit alors à Boromir :

- Dans ce cas, si vous êtes près, nous prendrons la route tout de suite. Dit-elle.

- Ne faites pas d'imprudence surtout. Je veux vous revoir en vie… tous les deux. Dit Elrond sur un ton paternaliste.

- Ne vous en faites pas, je veillerai sur elle aussi. Dit Boromir en prenant les rennes de sa monture pour suivre Celaniel.

Legolas s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras et lui dit :

- Fait attention à toi d'accord. Et prenez soin l'un de l'autre. Dit-il

Boromir sourit et sans se gêner, il se pencha pour embrasser le prince avec tendresse. Celaniel ne s'attendait pas à une manifestation publique de sa part et en fut agréablement surprise. Elle regarda Elrond du coin de l'œil mais ce dernier ne fit aucun air ni commentaire. Celaniel rougit légèrement et le Seigneur de Fondcomb sourit en coin. Il espérait que cette scène pourrait attendrir son cœur devenu trop dur.

- Nous nous reverrons à Minas Tirith. Je t'y attendrai. Dit Boromir.

Legolas ne pouvait rien dire que de secouer la tête positivement. Il salua Celaniel de la main et regarda ses deux amis partir silencieusement. Elrond resta avec le prince et les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent dans la nuit noire.


	3. 3 Pendant ce temps a Caras Galladhon

3- Pendant ce temps à Caras Galladhon

Ce fut à Caras Galladhon que le retour des elfes fut le plus difficile. Dès leur arrivé, les nombreux blessés furent pris en charge par Galadriel elle-même. Celeborn s'occupait des survivants et les gardes encore en état de fonctionner mettaient les morts en veille pour qu'une cérémonie en leur honneur ait lieu plus tard.

Malheureusement, avec le très grand nombre de gardes blessés ou morts, la protection de la forêt devenait plus ardus. Les guerriers étaient à peine de retour qu'ils reprenaient déjà la route des frontières en renfort à ceux qui étaient resté. Rumil prit les gardes disponible pour se rendre aux frontières tandis qu'Orophin restait à la cité pour discuter de ce qui c'était passé.

- C'était triste à voir Monseigneur. J'ai crus que nous ne ramènerions personne en vie. Dit l'elfe presque en larmes.

- Mais vous en avez ramenez beaucoup en vie, dont votre frère. Dit Celeborn pour l'encourager.

- Oui, c'est vrai mais, si peu d'entre eux sont de retour, pas encore assez pour moi. Si Celaniel n'avait pas été là, j'ignore seulement si Haldir s'en serait sortie. Le nombre que nous avons ramené aurait été moindre sans ses soins. Dit Orophin en soupirant.

- Elle a fait du bon travail. Je le vois bien. Elle a sauvé un bon nombre de vie selon ce que je constate. Dit Galadriel qui se joignit à eux.

- Oui Milady, beaucoup mais ce fut fait dans la controverse. Dit Orophin

- Vous parlez du cas de votre frère je suppose. Dit encore Galadriel

Orophin se tut trop émus par la seule pensée de ce qui s'est passé pour sortir Haldir de son sommeil. Il prit une profonde respiration avant de poursuivre et dit :

- Elle a sans doute sauvé sa vie mais elle a sacrifié beaucoup pour ce faire. Le prix à payer fut très élevé j'en ai bien peur. Dit le frère du capitaine en chef.

- Elle n'est pas revenus avec vous je pense. Elle est restée avec Legolas et les membres de la communauté. Dit la Dame.

- C'est exact Milady, elle a refusé de faire le voyage de retour prétextant que le Rohan avait besoin des compétences d'un guérisseur d'expérience. Mais je soupçonne plutôt l'incident avec Haldir…

- Elle a eu un argument avec lui? Demanda Celeborn.

- Disons plutôt que… Ce n'est pas vraiment un argument mais…

- Celaniel a dû utiliser des informations confidentielles pour sortir notre capitaine de l'ombre. Ce qu'elle a fait lui coûte effectivement très chère. Je suis d'accord avec Orophin sur ce point. Elle a peut-être sauvé sa vie mais, elle est sur le point de se briser le cœur lentement avec son geste. Dit Galadriel tristement.

- Vous voulez dire qu'elle… demanda Celeborn inquiet.

- Celaniel s'est servit de la triste histoire d'Itarilé pour secouer notre ami. Je pense qu'une visite chez Haldir s'impose cher ami. Cela pourra vous aider tous les deux à comprendre l'impact du geste de Celaniel sur lui. Ce fut sans doute, à première vue dramatique pour vous Orophin mais, ce n'est pas négatif. Je pense que ce fut la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver. Le résultat de son action ne se fera sentir que plus tard mais, déjà vous verrez un changement positif dans son attitude. Il réalisera dans l'avenir ce qu'il vient de manquer. Dit Galadriel en prenant le bras de son époux.

Elle se retourna vers Orophin et lui dit plus fermement cette fois :

- Orophin, faites venir votre frère Rumil avant son départ pour les frontières. Je pense qu'il y a des choses qui doivent être dites devant tous, étant donné que vous êtes tous concerné d'une certaine façon. Dit la Dame.

Orophin s'inclina devant Celeborn et Galadriel et quitta le bureau pour se rendre dans la cours ou il savait Rumil sur son départ. Celeborn se retourna vers sa femme et lui dit intrigué :

- Que se passe t-il ma chère? Vous savez des choses qui pourraient aider notre ami Haldir à se remettre plus rapidement? Demanda Celeborn.

- Non, pas du tout. Seulement, malgré la bonne entente qu'il avait développé avec Celaniel, il ne semble pas voir ce qu'elle a fait pour lui. Il a besoin d'être non seulement secoué mais prendre conscience que le passé est maintenant loin derrière lui et qu'il doit passer à autre chose. Ce que Celaniel a fait n'est pas habituel mais, si elle ne l'avait pas fait, Haldir serait mort à l'heure ou l'on se parle. Je n'accepterai jamais qu'il traite mon meilleur guérisseur comme il l'a fait. Dit Galadriel avec un peu d'agressivité.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous mais, ne croyez-vous pas qu'il serait bon qu'il se remettre totalement avant de lui faire des reproches. Demanda Celeborn.

- Si j'attends qu'il soit à son mieux, je n'aurai pas le cran de lui dire ce que je pense. Il est dans un état réceptif au critique, il sait qu'il n'y échappera pas. De plus, je pense que ses frères sont en droit de connaître la vérité sur ce qu'il a fait. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'a pas tout dit à ses frères non plus lors de leur voyage de retour. Dit Galadriel en augmentant l'allure de son pas afin de se rendre chez son capitaine au plus vite.

Celeborn soupira lourdement à ses paroles mais, il savait bien qu'il fallait battre le fer pendant qu'il était chaud. Haldir n'avait qu'à bien se tenir.


	4. 4  Trop tard pour les regrets

4- Trop tard pour les regrets

Une fois au chevet d'Haldir, Galadriel prit place près de lui et le regarda avec compassion. Elle caressa sa chevelure maternellement et il ouvrit les yeux sous la tendre caresse.

- Comment allez-vous Haldir? Demanda-t-elle.

- Bien dans les circonstances. Dit Haldir

- En êtes-vous sur? Je sens votre cœur souffrir et vous semblez avoir du mal à comprendre ce qui vous arrive. Que s'est-il passé pour que vous vous sentiez comme ça? Demanda Galadriel avec douceur.

Haldir soupira lourdement et lui dit d'une voix faible :

- J'ai toujours cru que j'étais guéri de ma mésaventure avec Itarilé, mais… ça ne semble pas le cas, on dirait que…

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec Itarilé, Haldir, pas cette fois. C'est autre chose que vous n'avez jamais pensé vivre et que vous avez trouvé. Malheureusement pour vous, la peur de vous tromper vous a encore une fois fait agir trop impulsivement. Vous avez mis hors de porté la seule personne qui pouvait accepter votre caractère, qui pouvait vous aimer pour vous-même et non le capitaine en chef, mais, Haldir de la Lorien. Vous avez choisi ce que votre cœur désirait, mais vous avez préféré vous éloigner d'elle en la repoussant avec violence…

Orophin et Rumil entrèrent à ce moment et ils purent entendre les dernières paroles de la Dame. Rumil fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard interrogateur à Orophin. Ce dernier rougit et baissa les yeux. Galadriel poursuivit ne se souciant pas de la présence des frères de son capitaine.

- La dernière fois ce fut moi qui ai dû intervenir pour vous empêcher de faire l'irréparable. Cette fois, vous l'avez fait vous-même en rejetant du revers de la main, l'une de vos dernières chances de vivre le bonheur d'aimer et d'être aimé. J'ignore ce que l'avenir vous réserve mon ami, mais il ne s'annonce pas très heureux. Mais nous ne pouvons plus revenir en arrière. Dit Galadriel découragé.

Haldir ne pouvait pas retenir une larme qui coula sur sa joue. Il pleurait en silence et Rumil secoua la tête négativement. Orophin avait détourné le regard pour ne pas pleurer à son tour. Celeborn sentait qu'il devait intervenir immédiatement et dit :

- J'ai perdu beaucoup d'elfes Haldir, mais je tiens à garder ceux qui restent. J'ai besoin de vous et je tiens à vous. Il faudra vous reprendre en main et laisser vos querelles du passé derrière vous. Je suis triste pour vous Haldir, mais sachez que je le suis plus encore pour elle. Dit Celeborn un tremblement dans la voix.

Cette fois, Haldir ne retenait plus ses larmes. Galadriel se leva pour laisser la place à Orophin et dit :

- Beaucoup de vos compatriotes sont morts dans cette bataille, Haldir. Ils n'ont pas eu la même chance que vous. Vous avez eu la chance de remporter un combat contre la mort grâce aux soins que vous avez reçus. Et votre guérison miraculeuse, vous la devez à Celaniel. Vous avez la vie sauve, mais vous y avez laissé quelque chose de très important... votre cœur. Dit la Dame froidement.

- Vous avez perdu plus que moi Haldir. Un guérisseur peut-être remplacé, mais un cœur...

Celeborn se tut et fit un air à Galadriel qui comprit qu'ils en avaient assez dit pour le moment. La Dame dit alors aux deux frères :

- Restez avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Vous viendrez me voir ensuite. Nous avons des choses à discuter.

- Bien Milady. Dit Orophin

Galadriel prit le bras de son époux et ensemble sortirent de la chambre d'Haldir. Rumil regarda son frère et dit avec surprise :

- Celaniel? Pourquoi parle-t-il de Celaniel? Tu l'as détesté à ce que je sache… dit Rumil sèchement.

Haldir regarda son frère avec peine. Orophin entoura les épaules de son frère afin de le consoler. Il lui dit alors avec douceur :

- Allons Haldir, je suis d'accord avec Rumil, mais il est trop tard pour les regrets. Il faut passer à autre chose et te reprendre en main. Tu n'as qu'à te remettre de tes blessures et ensuite on verra ce que nous pouvons faire. Dit Orophin

Rumil était plutôt confus, mais ne dit rien. Il connaissait quelque chose sur Haldir qui pourrait soit l'aider ou le tuer. Il s'assoya sur un fauteuil et laissa Orophin s'occuper de lui. Il verrait la Dame plus tard et lui en parlerait. Il pourrait alors lui demander ce que cette information pourrait lui apporter. Quant à Galadriel et Celeborn, ils quittèrent les trois frères qui avaient besoin de se retrouver en famille. La Dame de la Lorien s'inquiétait par contre, et son époux lui demanda :

- Vous semblez soucieuse ma chère. Vous doutez de la réhabilitation d'Haldir?

- Il va s'en remettre, mais ce sera long. Une chose est sûre, ça ne sera pas ici. Il reprendra la forme c'est sur, mais, son moral…

- Que suggérez-vous dans son cas? Demanda Celeborn

- Laissons à ses frères le soin de prendre les choses en main. Il n'y a qu'eux qui peuvent l'aider à lui faire prendre conscience de ce qu'il est en train de perdre. Ce sont ses amis qui lui feront réaliser la chance qu'il ait eue de survivre. Il perd lentement le contrôle de lui-même, mais ce sera pire dans quelque temps. Nous devons le maintenir en vie le plus longtemps possible. Lorsqu'il sera prêt à prendre la mer, il se rendra aux Havres gris. Dit Galadriel.

- Et Celaniel? Vous avez pensé à elle? Que deviendra-t-elle? Elle ne reviendra jamais ici. Elle ne prendra jamais la mer avec les siens. Dit Celeborn.

- Je sais, je sais tout ça… Ce serait dommage pour elle si… mais c'est elle qui aura le dernier mot. Pour une fois, Haldir n'aura rien à dire. Elle prendra une voie différente et suivra son rêve. Dit la Dame en souriant en coin.

- Voyager partout en terre du milieu. Oui, elle en a toujours rêvé. Alors, elle le fera si j'ai bien compris. Dit Celeborn.

- Oui, et elle le fera avec beaucoup de compétence et de talent. Nous la reverrons un jour… si le destin le veut. Dit Galadriel en soupirant moins certaine de ce qu'elle venait de dire.


	5. 5  Un patient particulier

5- Un patient particulier

Boromir avait longé la rivière et emprunté les tunnels souterrains pour entrer dans la cité. C'était vraiment la cohue partout. Personne ne lui prêtait attention trop occupée à sauver leur peau. Seulement, il devait retrouver son père et organiser les défenses de la cité. Mais d'abord, il entraîna Celaniel vers la maison des guérisons où il confia la jeune femme au bon soin de Safira. La femme rondelette mais, au visage chaleureux, accueillit Celaniel avec plaisir. Elle lui donna immédiatement un tablier et lui conseilla de porter un bandeau sur la tête afin de cacher ses oreilles pointues.

Celaniel avait aimé tout de suite Safira, sa bonne humeur et son expérience fut d'une aide précieuse pour l'adaptation de la jeune elfe. Malheureusement, elle fut mise à contribution assez rapidement puisque les préparatifs en vue d'accueillir les blessés devaient se faire au plus vite afin d'être prêt. Pendant les quelques jours précédant la bataille, les guérisseurs et leurs assistants préparaient des bandelettes de tissu pour les pansements. Celaniel concocta des potions et des pommades pour les soins à apporter aux nombreux blessés qu'ils auraient à soigner.

Elle eu le chance de voir Gandalf qui fut ravis de la savoir sur place. Il savait que sa présence ne serait pas inutile et félicita Boromir de l'avoir amené avec lui. Sans rien dire, Celaniel avait sourit à la confusion qu'elle vit dans le visage du Gondorien. Elle n'eu pas la chance de le revoir beaucoup après sa visite puisqu'un incident l'occupa en permanence.

Elle dû mettre ses talents à l'épreuve lorsque les soldats de retour d'Osgiliath furent amenés à la maison des guérisons pour soigner quelques blessures mineures. Malgré la bonne quantité de guérisseurs, il n'en restait pas moins qu'ils étaient en nombre insuffisant. Celaniel dû mettre les bouchées doubles pour pouvoir en faire le plus possible. Seulement, lorsqu'elle vit Boromir arriver en catastrophe à la maison des guérisons, elle sut que ses services étaient requis en urgence ailleurs. Elle se leva pour le rejoindre et lui dit :

- Seigneur Boromir? Que se passe t-il? Vous êtes bien….

- Celaniel, je vous en pris, j'ai besoin de vous, c'est important… C'est Gandalf qui m'envoi… mon frère… mon frère est gravement blessé… et mon père… il ne croit pas qu'il soit encore en vie… il faut faire quelque chose pour lui… je vous en pris Celaniel, venez le voir… dit Boromir nerveusement.

Celaniel jeta un regard du coté de Safira qui lui sourit avec encouragement. Elle lui fit signe de se rendre auprès du jeune capitaine des archers. Elle l'a remercia d'un sourire et dit à Boromir :

- Menez moi a lui… dit elle en prenant une trousse sur la table.

Ce fut en chemin pour la chambre de Faramir qu'elle lui demanda :

- Que lui est-il arrivé au juste?

- Il a voulu reprendre Osgiliath et malheureusement pour lui, il fut blessé à l'épaule, un peu comme moi en fait, au même endroit. Mais je pense que la flèche est empoisonnée. Dit Boromir en marchant rapidement en direction de la chambre de son frère.

- Il est sorti malgré vos avertissements? Mais a quoi a-t-il pensé? C'était se mettre en danger et du suicide pour ses hommes…

- Il voulait plaire à mon père. Il lui a fait comprendre que la faute lui revient si Osgiliath est tombé. Je lui ai fait comprendre que ce n'était pas sa faute mais…

Celaniel secoua la tête négativement et soupira lourdement. En empruntant le couloir, elle rencontra Pippin qui fut très heureux de la revoir. Il lui dit alors :

- Lady Celaniel! Enfin un visage connus. Est-ce que vous êtes venus aider le frère de Boromir? Demanda t-il avec enthousiasme.

- Oui Pippin, Celaniel est ici pour soigner Faramir. C'est sa façon à elle de contribuer à cette guerre. Elle aura besoin de vous pour l'assister. Dit Gandalf qui sortait de la chambre du jeune homme.

Celaniel fronça les sourcils d'un air interrogateur. Boromir voulu répliquer mais le magicien lui dit rapidement pour ne pas le laisser répondre :

- Il vous donnera un coup de main Celaniel, vous n'y arriverez pas sans aide n'est-ce pas? Dit encore Gandalf en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice.

Celaniel releva la tête fièrement en comprenant ce que lui disait le magicien. Elle dit alors au hobbit :

- Gandalf a raison, maître Pippin, j'ai besoin d'un assistant pour me seconder. Vous voulez vous joindre a moi pour prendre soin de lui? Ne vous en faites pas, je ne vous demanderai rien de compliqué. Dit-elle en lui souriant.

Gandalf était satisfait de sa réponse et lui sourit en coin. Il croisa le regard de Boromir qui comprit aussi qu'il voulait tenir Pippin loin des préparatifs de la bataille. Il dit ensuite au magicien :

- Je dois me rendre sur la tour pour voir la progression des orcs…. Pippin, vous écoutez tout ce que vous dit Celaniel. Lorsque vous aurez finis, vous pourrez vous rendre au cuisine et lui préparer quelque chose à manger. Est-ce que ça vous va? Dit Boromir

- Bonne idée, je suis sur qu'il sera heureux de vous préparer une bonne assiette. Dit Gandalf

- Je peux y aller tout de suite si vous voulez. Dit Pippin avec joie.

Boromir approuva et envoya le jeune hobbit aux cuisines. Dès qu'il fut hors de porté de voix, Gandalf ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Faramir et lui dit :

- Faites ce que vous pouvez pour lui. Faites même plus que votre possible. Il doit vivre Celaniel, c'est important. Dit Gandalf avec sérieux.

- Je vais faire tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'il vive. Ne vous en faites pas. Dit-elle avec assurance en se rendant près du lit du blessé.

Gandalf l'a suivit et lui dit dans la langue des elfes en confidence pour ne pas en dire trop devant Boromir :

- « N'en faites pas trop Celaniel, le travail ici ne fait que commencer. Ce sera pire après les combats. Nous avons besoin de vous, votre présence est importante pour soigner ces gens. Ne vous surmenez pas inutilement et servez-vous de Pippin pour vous aider. Il faut garder votre énergie, vous en aurez besoin. »

Celaniel le regarda intrigué par ce qu'il venait de dire et lui répondit :

- Je suis une elfe Gandalf, je connais mes limites et croyez-moi elles sont énormes. Je sais ce que je fais, ne vous inquiétez pas. Dit elle

- Je n'ai aucun doute Celaniel, mais je sais aussi que vous en faites déjà beaucoup depuis un bon moment. Vous n'avez pas encore pris le temps de vous reposer selon Safira. Ce qui va se passer ici est loin de ce que vous avez vue en Rohan. Dit-il inquiet pour elle.

- Je vais faire ce qu'il faut pour lui et je prendrai un moment de repos après. Soyez sans crainte, je ne risque pas d'en faire beaucoup avec l'aide que vous m'avez procuré. Dit-elle moqueusement.

Gandalf lui sourit et prit sa main pour la serre légèrement. Il caressa sa joue doucement et eu une pensée pour Haldir. Il soupira et garda le silence un moment. Il savait qu'elle jouait les ignorantes volontairement. Il avait sentit sa fatigue et Boromir lui avait parlé de son visage pâle et ses traits tirés. La guerre était à leur porte et il n'avait pas le temps de lui faire la morale. Elle finirait bien par s'en rendre compte. Si Boromir avait sentit quelque chose… Il fit volte face et sortie de la chambre avec Boromir.

Celaniel n'avait pas aimé l'allusion qu'il avait fait sur son état de fatigue. Elle reporta son attention sur Faramir et commença son examen de la blessure chassant par le fait même ses pensées sombres, ce concentrant sur son patient.


	6. 6  L'épingle à cheveux

6- L'épingle à cheveux

Pendant que la guerre faisait rage en Gondor, Galadriel et ses guérisseurs s'acharnaient sur les blessés de retour du Rohan. Haldir prenait du mieux, mais pas aussi rapidement que l'aurait souhaité la Dame. Ses frères lui tenaient compagnie le plus souvent possible sans vraiment voir de changement d'attitude. Mais ce jour là, les choses allaient prendre une tournure différente lors d'un souper de famille organisé par Orophin et Indil.

- Qu'est ce que tu nous as fait de bon comme repas, ma belle Indil? Dit Rumil avec excitation.

- Un bon bouillit de légume, ton met préféré. Dit Indil moqueusement.

- Encore? Tu nous en as servi il n'y a pas si longtemps. Dit il déçut.

- Mais c'est très bon pour la santé et c'est ce dont ton frère à besoin pour reprendre des forces. Dit-elle encore en lui servant son assiette.

Rumil fit une grimace sous le regard amusé d'Orophin et Haldir.

- Allons Rumil, ne fait pas le difficile. Tu sais très bien que j'ai fait ton dessert préféré. Si tu manges toute ton assiette, tu auras droit à une très bonne part de gâteau aux petits fruits. Alors, ne fait pas l'enfant veux-tu. Dit Indil pour l'encourager.

- Est-ce que tu as aussi fait ta fameuse sauce rouge comme accompagnement? Dit encore Rumil le sourire aux lèvres.

- Et j'ai même ajouté des mûres supplémentaires pour te faire plaisir. Il n'y en a presque autant que de légumes dans mon bouilli. Dit-elle encore.

- Ou que de souvenirs dans le coffret aux trésors d'Haldir. Ajouta Orophin

Haldir sourit en coin et fit un air moqueur à ses frères. Il dit alors :

- Je n'en ai pas tant que ça. Tu exagères, un peu je pense. Dit Haldir.

- Tu en as assez pour ouvrir un comptoir au marché. Je suis sur que toutes les femmes-elfes de la Lorien ont quelque chose qui leur appartient dans ton coffret. Dit Orophin en riant tout en observant les réactions de son frère.

- Tu en mets un peu trop là Orophin. Haldir n'a quand même pas eu d'aventure avec toutes les beautés féminines de la Lorien. Dit Rumil moqueusement.

- Pas avec moi en tout cas. Si jamais tu as quelque chose de moi, tu l'as eu par hasard ou quelqu'un te l'a donné à mon insu. Dit Indil pour rassurer Orophin qui avait un air bizarre.

- Non… ne t'en fais pas. Je sais que tu n'as pas été attiré par moi. De toute façon, je connais toutes celles qui m'ont laissé un souvenir de leur passage chez moi. Dit Haldir avec une certaine fierté qui fit sourire Orophin.

Rumil sursauta à son affirmation et ne put retenir une remarque qui fit réagir son frère comme il l'espérait. Il lui dit sans le regarder.

- Non, pas tout. Dit-il

- Bien sûr que je les connais toutes. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Dit Haldir avec surprise.

- Et moi je te dis que tu ne les connais pas toutes. Si tu fais l'inventaire de toutes tes conquêtes, je suis sûr que tu ne pourras pas te souvenir qui t'a donné quoi. Dit Rumil avec un air de défi.

Orophin leva les yeux sur Haldir qui lui semblait de meilleure humeur. Il s'inquiétait en voyant son air, mais d'un autre côté, il serait intéressant et même amusant de le mettre au défi comme ça. Il dit alors à son frère ainé :

- Et si on pariait que tu ne pourras pas nous nommer, le nom des femmes à qui appartiennent les objets de ton coffret?

- Oui, ça pourrait être intéressant de voir si tu as une aussi bonne mémoire que tu le prétends! Ajouta Rumil.

- Tu pourrais leur clouer le bec à ces deux enfants gâtés. Dit Indil en servant Haldir.

Haldir regarda ses frères intrigués par leur défi. Mais le conseil d'Indil le poussa à relever le pari et dit en relevant la tête fièrement :

- D'accord… Orophin amène moi mon coffret et je vais te prouver que je me souviens très bien de chacune d'entre elle. Dit-il.

Orophin sourit et se leva pour aller chercher le fameux coffret. Indil fronça les sourcils inquiets. Elle craignait que la vue de certains objets lui rappelle de douloureux souvenirs. Haldir semblait confiant de réussir cette épreuve et affichait une confiance qu'il n'avait pas eue depuis fort longtemps. Mais dès le début du jeu, elle sentait une certaine hésitation chez le capitaine de la Lorien et put voir son regard s'assombrir à la vue d'un bracelet de coquillage que tenait Orophin à la main. Haldir fit une grimace et dit à ses frères :

- Le bracelet de Nessa… Une très charmante femme-elfe mais, pas ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Rumil prit alors un collier fait de pépin de pomme et le leva pour le montrer à Haldir. Ce dernier sourit en coin et dit :

- Suriel… Une jeune femme douce, je l'ai rencontré lors d'un de mes voyages du côté de la baie d'Umbar. C'est une elfe des rivières. Dit-il avec indifférence.

- Et ça? C'est une boucle d'oreille, je pense! Dit Orophin

- Oui, et elle appartient à Elodien… la fille du forgeron. Dit Haldir fièrement.

Les deux frères semblaient impressionnés par ses souvenirs. Rumil saisit alors une bague et Haldir ne pu retenir son rire cette fois. Il dit à son jeune frère :

- Ça, c'est un cadeau de Roxelana.

- La jardinière de Lady Galadriel? Demanda Indil avec surprise.

Haldir approuva de la tête en riant. Indil n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Elle décida de fouiller elle-même dans le coffret et en sortie une chaine de mythril. Elle ne pouvait nier que c'était une belle pièce. Elle lui dit ensuite en fixant le bijou avec intérêt :

- Et ce bijou? Tu sais…

- Bien sûr, c'est à Morwen. Une vraie chatte en chaleur et croyez-moi quand je vous dis ça. Dit Haldir avec le sourire.

Mais lorsqu'Orophin saisit une épingle à cheveux de la boite, ce fut la surprise pour Rumil. Orophin dit à Haldir en lui montrant l'épingle :

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça? On dirait une épingle à cheveux, mais qui peut bien porter encore de nos jours des épingles à cheveux? Dit Orophin en examinant l'objet.

Haldir regarda l'épingle à cheveux et sentit un certain malaise serrer son ventre. Il fronça les sourcils intrigués par cet objet. Il ne se souvenait pas à qui appartenait ce bijou. Il prit l'épingle des mains d'Orophin et secoua la tête négativement. Il dit à voix basse :

- Ça, j'avoue que je n'ai aucun souvenir de qui j'ai eu ça.

- Ah! Je le savais… tu ne te souviens pas de toutes tes conquêtes. Dit Rumil en se bombant le torse de fierté.

- Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas à qui appartient cette épingle à cheveux? Demanda Indil

- Non, je regrette, je ne me souviens pas. Dit Haldir en regardant l'épingle.

- Tu devais être ivre ce soir-là alors. Dit Indil avec humour.

Rumil se tendit et pâlit subitement. Il revit en mémoire le matin du départ de Celaniel pour Mirkwood. Il avait ramené Haldir chez lui discrètement et se souvint avoir ramassé les vêtements de son frère au sol. Il avait sans doute pris l'épingle parmi ses vêtements et il avait dû la trouver le matin à son réveil et la mettre dans son coffret croyant qu'un elfe avait passé la nuit avec lui.

- Il remarqua l'expression d'Haldir qui avait changé et il comprit qu'il se doutait de quelque chose. Haldir dit alors :

- Je… je ne me rappelle pas la dernière fois que je me suis enivré…

- Le soir ou la Dame t'a suspendu de ton poste, tu n'en menais pas large, je t'assure. Je t'ai vue à l'auberge. Dit Indil en débarrassant la table.

Cette fois, Haldir retint son souffle et pâlit considérablement. Ce fut comme une douche d'eau froide dans le dos. Il regarda Indil avec surprise et sans rien dire il regarda à nouveau l'épingle à cheveux et sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Il secoua la tête négativement et se leva de table.

- Non… c'est impossible… ça ne peut pas être elle… non…


	7. 7  La colère de Rumil

7- La colère de Rumil

En voyant son frère se lever de table et faire ce genre de commentaire, Rumil savait qu'il avait deviné à qui appartenait l'épingle à cheveux. Il ne pouvait laisser passer une occasion pareille pour lui faire les reproches qu'il avait toujours de lui dire. Il avait trouvé en Celaniel une amie, une confidente et une sœur et cause de lui, elle ne reviendrait plus en Lorien et ça Rumil avait du mal à l'accepter. Il lui dit alors plus fermement sans toutefois lui faire voir sa colère :

- Et pourquoi pas? Dans l'état ou vous étiez tous les deux ce ne serais pas surprenant. Dit Rumil un peu sèchement.

Orophin et Indil figèrent sur place au ton qu'avait employé Rumil. Haldir avait été aussi surpris qu'eux et lui demanda :

- Tu sais à qui appartient cette épingle? Dit moi ce que tu sais Rumil, je veux savoir si…

- Oui je sais à qui appartient cette épingle et tes soupçons sont exact, elle appartient à Celaniel. Dit Rumil plus froidement cette fois.

- Mais c'est impossible, je n'ai jamais passé la nuit avec elle. Nous avions du mal à nous endurer. Dit Haldir sur la défensive.

- Il faut croire que vous avez eu plus qu'une conversation civilisée ce soir là. Dit encore Rumil mais d'une voix mordante.

- Tu te trompes, elle n'aurait jamais accepté ça et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Dit Haldir plus durement en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas ce qui t'arrête d'habitude. Ce n'était qu'une parmi tant d'autre de toute façon. Dit Rumil en lui faisant face.

- Comment peux-tu dire que j'ai passé la nuit avec elle? Tu n'étais pas là mais avec….

- Parce que c'est moi qui t'ai ramené chez toi le matin du départ de Celaniel. Dit Rumil furieux cette fois.

Haldir retint son souffle et sursauta à ces mots. Orophin et Indil étaient aussi surpris que lui. Rumil profita de la confusion de chacun pour vider son sac et ajouta :

- Lorsque je me suis présenté chez Celaniel le matin de son départ pour Mirkwood, elle était très ébranlée. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qui c'était la veille. Tout ce dont elle se souvenait c'était sa rencontre avec toi, et son retour chez elle en ta compagnie. Au nombre de bouteilles vide que j'ai trouvé sur le comptoir, ce ne fut pas difficile pour moi de conclure que vous ne vous êtes pas privé. A son réveil, tu étais couché dans son lit avec elle, nue, et dans ses bras.

Haldir était tellement confus qu'il ne pouvait répliquer. Il avait du mal à croire ce que disait son frère et pourtant Rumil ne lui mentirait jamais. Rumil s'attendait à une réaction plus violente de la part d'Haldir et à son attitude, il comprit qu'il savait que c'était la vérité. Il dit alors :

- Elle était tellement embarassé et honteuse qu'elle a préféré cacher la vérité plutôt que de te nuire ou t'humilier. C'est moi qui lui ait proposé de m'occuper de toi et c'est ce que j'ai fais. Je t'ai transporté jusqu'ici, je t'ai étendus sur ton lit et éparpillé tes vêtements au sol. Je savais que tu ne poserais pas que questions puisque tu n'as même pas ouvert les yeux pendant que je te ramenais à la maison. Dit un Rumil avec plus de force.

- Mais l'épingle à cheveux? Demanda Orophin

- Sans doute lorsque j'ai ramassé ses vêtements j'ai dû la prendre aussi sans m'en apercevoir… Elle était tellement malheureuse, si tu l'avais vue. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux elle-même. Pour t'éviter des ennuis avec Galadriel et Celeborn, nous avons convenus de n'en parler à personne. Ajouta Rumil plus calmement.

- Je… je n'ai aucun souvenir de… Comment a-t-elle pu… c'est pratiquement impossible… je ne me souviens de rien… dit Haldir découragé

- Tu sais ce que tu peux faire si tu veux te rappeller cette nuit. Mais seulement je t'avertis tout de suite que si tu veux te servir de ces informations contre elle ce sera sans moi. Dit alors Rumil plus froidement pour finir.

Orophin savait qu'il était temps pour lui d'intervenir. Il voyait Haldir secoué grandement par ce que venait de lui dire Rumil et sans hésiter, il saisit une chaise pour l'obliger à s'asseoir. Il savait très bien que l'histoire de Celaniel faisait partie des évènements important de la vie d'Haldir. Par contre, ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était à quel point c'était important pour lui. Rumil avait du mal à retenir sa colère et Indil l'obligea à sortir de la maison pour se calmer. Il quitta la maison brusquement et laissa Orophin prendre la la situation en main. Orophin sentait que c'était difficile pour Haldir de tout gérer en même temps. Il lui dit alors en prenant place près de lui :

- Haldir, je pense que l'idée de consulter Galadriel est bonne. Tu pourrais ainsi faire le point et tu sauras exactement ce qui s'est passé ce soir là. Dit Orophin avec douceur.

- Oui… oui tu as raison… j'irai voir Galadriel… dit Haldir confus plus encore.

- Oui, il irait voir la Dame et le plus vite serait le mieux. Beaucoup de chose revenait en force dans son esprit et il ne savait plus quoi croire. Cette nuit là, il avait but beaucoup, il avait vue Celaniel et se souvint de l'avoir accompagné chez elle mais… Il avait du mal a tout comprendre. Il pu voir du coin de l'œil Indil qui ramassait les bijoux qu'elle remis dans le coffret. Mais lorsqu'elle voulue saisir l'épingle à cheveux qu'il avait dans la main, il résista. Orophin lui dit alors :

- Non, laisse lui, je m'en occupe.

Indil ne dit rien et approuva de la tête. Elle se rendit dans la chambre d'Haldir pour y ranger le coffret et discrètement elle regarda Haldir de l'endroit ou elle se trouvait. Elle put entendre Orophin lui dire :

- Ça ira Haldir, nous somme là pour toi. Nous ne t'abandonnerons pas.

- Mais moi je risque de le faire. Dit Haldir tristement en se levant subitement et se dirigea vers la porte.

Orophin le regarda avec surprise et lui demanda :

- Où vas-tu comme ça?

- Rumil à raison, je dois savoir ce qui s'est passé cette nuit là. Je ne serai pas tranquille avant de tout savoir. Merci Orophin et… dit la même chose à Rumil.

Sans rien dire de plus, il sortis de chez lui pour se rendre chez la Dame. Indil le regarda partir tristement et rejoignit Orophin qui avait repris sa place sur le fauteuil et lui dit :

- Ne t'en fait pas Orophin, il est fait fort, il sera en mesure de bien comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive. Mais si ce que va lui dire la Dame ne fonctionne pas, il nous faudra faire quelque chose nous même. Dit Indil inquiète.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi Indil, il nous faudra être très présent pour lui dans les prochains jours. Cette épingle à cheveux à tout déclanché en lui. Dit Orophin

- C'est peut-être un signe du destin tu ne crois pas? Dit Indil en s'assoyant près de lui

Orophin soupira lourdement et entoura les épaules de sa tendre aimé et lui dit avec émotion :

- J'ai vue des larmes dans ses yeux. Il dit qu'il l'a déteste, mais je pense qu'il se ment à lui-même. Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Comment? Tu viens de te rendre compte de ça? Mon pauvre Orophin, il y a longtemps que je sais ça. Il ne l'a déteste pas c'est certain. Dit Indil en riant

Orophin l'a regarda intrigué et elle ajouta :

- Haldir n'a jamais détesté personne, même ses pires ennemis, ce n'est pas dans son tempérament. Dit elle fermement.

Elle avait raison, mais Indil était loin de penser la même chose que lui. Orophin avait une autre idée sur les sentiments d'Haldir pour Celaniel. Mais il ne voulait pas argumenter avec elle sur ce sujet et se contenta de lui sourire. Il ressera son étreinte autour de la jeune elfe et embrassa son front.

- C'est vrai, il n'a pas un brin de rancune en lui. Mais il faudra le surveiller. Je ne veux pas le perdre.

- Tu ne le perdras pas, nous ferons tout pour que ça ne se produise pas.

Orophin secoua la tête positivement et resta installé de cette façon pendant un long moment. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Demain, il parlerait à Rumil.


	8. 8   Le rêve

8- Le rêve

Haldir dormait depuis un bon moment lorsque les premières images du rêve qu'il faisait depuis longtemps apparurent dans son esprit.

_Il se voyait en compagnie de Celaniel avançant difficilement sur le sentier de sa maison. Il était revenu au moment ou ils s'étaient rencontrés la veille du départ de la guérisseure pour la forêt Noire. Il tenait Celaniel par le bras et l'aida à entrer chez elle. Il tira une chaise afin qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. _

_- Est-ce que ça va mieux? Demanda-t-il_

_- Si on veut… vous voulez encore du vin? Il m'en reste encore plusieurs bouteilles quelque part. dit Celaniel en se levant pour se rendre dans son armoire et y sortir une autre bouteille de vin. _

_Elle sourit en se rendant compte qu'elle en avait encore une bonne réserve. Elle se retourna pour faire face au capitaine qui lui fit un sourire amusé. Elle ne se sentait pas solide sur ses jambes et se mit à rire pour rien. Elle lui dit alors en riant :_

_- Je pense que j'ai abusé, mais ça ne fait rien, je ne risque pas de faire une folle de moi dans les prochains jours. Je ne serai sûrement pas en forme demain, mais…._

_- Je ne le serai pas plus que toi. Dit Haldir en prenant une bonne gorgée de vin de la bouteille que lui tendait Celaniel._

_Ils burent ainsi pendant plusieurs heures, sans se soucier de l'heure tardive. Après un bon nombre de bouteilles, le capitaine de la Lorien décida de rentrer chez lui. C'est en se levant qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas en état de faire un pas de plus. Celaniel se mit à rire en le voyant faire et eut pitié de lui. Il était déjà assez humilié comme ça, elle ne voulait pas en rajouter davantage. Elle lui dit alors :_

_- Dans votre état, je pense qu'il sera préférable que vous dormiez ici. Je vous réveillerai avant de partir. Est-ce que ça vous convient? Dit-elle en l'aidant à se rendre jusqu'à sa chambre._

_Haldir accepta l'invitation et la suivit sans protester. Une fois dans la chambre, elle l'aida à se coucher et lui enleva ses bottes non sans difficulté. Elle le regarda essayer de retirer sa tunique de peine et de misère. Celaniel s'amusait follement de le voir aussi maladroit. Après plusieurs tentatives, il réussit à retirer sa tunique exposant un torse musclé et puissant. Celaniel sentit une immense chaleur parcourir son corps à la vue de son physique impressionnant. Elle devait sortir de là et se rendit jusqu'à son armoire pour prendre une robe de nuit. _

_Sans se soucier de sa présence, elle commença à se dévêtir en tournant le dos à l'elfe. Ce dernier agrandit les yeux de surprise en voyant le corps bien proportionné de la femme-elfe sous sa robe. Il sentit son propre corps répondre à un besoin de la toucher, de la sentir contre lui. Mais la robe de nuit fut plus difficile à mettre et elle eut du mal à l'enfiler. Elle tituba et perdit l'équilibre. Haldir eut juste le temps de se lever pour amortir sa chute. Elle se retrouva dans ses bras étendus de tout son long sur lui. Elle ne voyait rien, se débattait avec son déshabillé afin de se libérer de sa fâcheuse position._

_Haldir voulait bien l'aider à se libérer de sa mauvaise posture, mais c'était plus compliqué que ça en avait l'air. Il réussit enfin à libérer sa tête, mais ses bras restaient coincés dans le vêtement. Celaniel avait les cheveux emmêlés et repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui pendait à son front en soufflant dessus. Haldir se mit à rire au comique de la situation. Celaniel en fit autant et suivit son hilarité. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle et d'un mouvement rapide l'a renversa sur le lit pour être sur elle. Celaniel le regarda avec surprise et lui dit :_

_- Qu'est ce que vous faites? Je ne suis pas une de vos conquêtes…_

_- Je sais, c'est ce qui rend le moment si intéressant et agréable. Dit-il tout près de son visage._

_Celaniel voulut le repousser, mais, elle n'était pas à l'aise dans ses mouvements, mais, un certain plaisir parcouru son corps et Haldir se mit à rire malicieusement et ajouta :_

_- Tu trembles d'excitation ma belle…_

_- Non, je ne tremble pas d'excitation, je tremble de peur… Je ne veux pas être une autre de plus sur votre liste. Je veux être aimé et aimer celui qui me mettra dans son lit. Ce sera par amour et non seulement pour le plaisir. Dit-elle en tentant de se libérer de son poids. _

_Mais à force de bouger, ses mouvements ne firent que provoquer son désir d'elle et il rugit. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux de Celaniel et lui dits d'une voix rauque :_

_- Dis-moi que tu en as envie, dis-moi que tu ne ressens rien dans le moment et je te laisse tranquille. Dit-il_

_- Je n'en ai pas envie. Dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux à son tour._

_- Tu ne sais pas mentir Celaniel, ton corps te trahit. Je sens ton corps trembler contre moi. Dit-il en glissant sa main le long de sa cuisse en remontant lentement son jupon, pour caresser sa peau brulante._

_Celaniel frémit plus encore et Haldir sentit qu'elle ne pourrait pas se débattre davantage. Il remonta son jupon jusqu'à sa taille et caressa sa hanche doucement. Il sentit le souffle court de la jeune elfe sur sa joue et les tremblements de son corps sous sa main. Elle gémit légèrement et Haldir sourit. Il profita de ce moment d'égarement de sa part pour effleurer la bouche de Celaniel de ses lèvres. La sensation fut extraordinaire pour elle et elle ferma les yeux pour goûter pleinement le plaisir qu'elle ressentait. Il lui dit alors avec tendresse :_

_- Tu en as envie autant que moi Celaniel, ne le nies pas. Je le sens dans tout ton corps. Je peux te faire vivre ce plaisir. Tu n'as qu'à le demander et tu seras au paradis. Dit-il à peine à son oreille._

_Celaniel gémit et frémit de partout. Jamais elle n'avait connu un tel désir de connaitre le plaisir. Pour provoquer ce désir, il bougea les reins et rugit à son tour. Celaniel se sentait vivre une multitude de sensations qu'elle ignorait. Elle voulait en connaitre plus et gémit plus encore. Haldir était près à beaucoup pour vivre ce moment avec elle et il ne lui permit aucun moment de réflexion sur ce qui était bien ou non. Il la voulait et il la voulait tout de suite. Il lui dit alors :_

_- Tu es tellement belle Celaniel, encore plus belle que dans mes rêves les plus fous. Jamais je n'ai vue un corps aussi parfait. Dit-il en l'embrassant passionnément._

_Celaniel était dans un autre monde, un monde qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé aussi merveilleux. Elle se laissa guidé et entrainé dans le plaisir de ses baisers et ses caresses. Elle était trop faible pour résister, mais elle ne le voulait pas non plus. Elle voulait vivre ce moment même si elle ne devait pas s'en souvenir. Haldir lui fit connaitre des plaisirs absolument merveilleux et à ses gémissements, il sut qu'elle était satisfaite et comblée. Il caressa son visage et effleura ses lèvres avec sensualité des siennes et lui dit encore :_

_- Tu n'es pas une femme-elfe froide comme tu prétends l'être. Tu es merveilleuse et chaleureuse et sensuelle. Dit-il en caressant sa chevelure soyeuse._

_Il retira de ses cheveux une épingle qu'il rejeta au sol parmi les vêtements. Puis, il reprit son visage entre ses mains et l'a regarda avec tendresse et elle se sentit bien. Elle lui dit alors, de la fatigue dans la voix :_

_- J'avais oublié à quel point ça pouvait être agréable de vivre le plaisir quand c'est bien fait. Dit-elle _

_Haldir se mit à rire doucement et ne put faire autrement que de la trouver encore plus désirable dans le plaisir. Ses yeux brillaient comme des étoiles. Elle était exceptionnelle à ses yeux. Mais Celaniel était à bout de force et se blottit contre lui dans l'espoir de trouver le sommeil. Haldir lui dit avec humour :_

_- Tu n'as pas l'intention de dormir, j'espère!_

_- Désolé de vous décevoir capitaine, mais je n'en peux plus. J'ai besoin de repos…_

_- Tu peux m'appeler Haldir, tu sais. Je ne suis plus le capitaine des galladhrims depuis ce matin. N'as-tu pas souvenir de ça? _

_- Oui, je m'en souviens et très bien même, mais pour moi vous serez toujours le capitaine en chef. Vous ne serez pas aux portes de la cité indéfiniment…_

_- C'est vrai, mais ça ne t'empêche pas de m'appeler Haldir. Dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement._

_Ce fut un nouveau moment de pure merveille pour Celaniel et Haldir. Jamais, il n'avait connus moment plus merveilleux. Elle le rendait meilleur et plus responsable. Il était bien, il se sentait heureux et se surpris à sourire. Il se sentait fatigué lui aussi et ferma les yeux à son tour. Il se reposerait un moment, le temps de reprendre des forces et ensuite... _

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il regarda du côté de la femme près de lui et sursauta en reconnaissant Galadriel. Cette dernière lui sourit avec indulgence et lui dit :

- Alors? Vous avez vue ce que vous vouliez voir? Demanda la Dame

- Oui, et c'est…

- Révélateur? Je pense que oui. Maintenant, je suis sur que vous comprenez. Que vous comprenez bien des choses. Mais je ne m'attends pas à ce que tout soit clair pour vous. Ça viendra un jour, ça viendra. Pour l'instant, vous n'êtes pas prêt. Dit Galadriel en lui souriant avec affection.

- Je ne crois pas que ce rêve changera grand-chose en ce qui la concerne. Dit Haldir en soupirant tristement.

- Oh mais ça fera la différence… un jour. Vous verrez, ça changera quelque chose. Dit Galadriel en le quittant pour le laisser à ses réflexions.

En sortant de chez son capitaine, elle eu un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Elle savait que tout se passerait bien maintenant. Ce serait difficile mais, l'espoir était présent pour une guérison complète. Seulement, il restait encore quelque chose à régler et elle savait que ce serait encore plus pénible pour lui mais, il devait y faire face. Ensuite, il trouverait la paix du cœur et de l'âme. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et remercia les valars de l'avoir épargné.

Ce que la Dame ignorait par contre, fut que pendant que son capitaine revivait en rêve ce qui c'était passé cette nuit là, Celaniel rêvait elle aussi de la même chose. Ce fut d'ailleurs un choc pour elle, même si elle se doutait de ce qu'elle avait vécue.

N.B.: Le rêve d'Haldir fait référence à l'épisode ou Haldir et Celaniel se rencontre le soir ou ils furent sanctionné par Galadriel. Il fallait bien que le pauvre capitaine sache ce qui c'était passé réellement cette nuit là. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas vous raconter ce moment qui avait mis la jeune guérisseur sur les nerfs. Maintenant, vous en savez autant qu'Haldir.

Pour vous donner un avant goût de la suite, Boromir aura un rôle plus important auprès Celaniel. Mais il détiendra un secret qui pourrait mettre sa vie en danger. C'est Celaniel qui fera la différence pour lui.


	9. 9 Le réveil de Faramir

9- Le réveil de Faramir

Les soins de Faramir avaient demandé beaucoup d'attention et de précision. Le poison qu'il avait absorbé était difficile à maîtriser mais elle réussit à neutraliser les effets grâce à l'athélas et une potion donnée par Elrond. Pippin lui fut plus utile qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé et après un long moment à s'occuper de lui, le jeune hobbit s'endormis sur un fauteuil près du lit. Elle l'avait transporté dans une pièce voisine pour qu'il puisse se reposer plus confortablement.

Elle ramassa les linges et pansements souillés et s'écrasa sur le divan pour prendre un moment de repos. Elle se sentait épuisé autant de corps que d'esprit. Gandalf avait raison, elle devait se ménager pour la suite qui ne s'annonçait pas facile. Elle s'installa confortablement et ferma les yeux pour trouver un court moment de repos. En quelques secondes, elle sombra dans le sommeil.

Les elfes n'avaient pas l'habitude de rêver, mais depuis qu'elle avait quitté La Lorien pour Mirkwood, il lui arrivait de voir en songe certains évènements passés. Mais étant vulnérable physiquement et mentalement, elle était plus réceptive à voir dans son esprit des images assez explicite. Elle fit un rêve qui l'a ramena à l'époque où elle avait but suffisamment pour ne plus se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle pu voir enfin ce qui c'était passé la nuit précédant son départ pour la forêt noire.

Ce fut en sursaut qu'elle se réveilla, le souffle court et le cœur battant. Elle avait ouvert les yeux brusquement et cherchait à reconnaître les lieux. Elle soupira rassuré lorsqu'elle reconnue la chambre de Faramir. Elle se sentait encore vibrante de partout au souvenir de ce qu'elle avait vue dans son rêve. Elle réfléchit rapidement et comprit pourquoi certains commentaires d'Haldir lui étaient familiers. Elle respira profondément avec un pincement au cœur. Plus jamais elle ne vivrait ce genre de moment. Elle avait vécus quelque chose de merveilleux à deux reprises et elle garderait dans son cœur ce précieux souvenir qu'elle chérirait longtemps.

Elle se sentit triste tout d'un coup mais n'eu pas la chance de s'apitoyer sur son sort qu'elle fut ramené à la réalité lorsqu'elle entendit les plaintes de son patient. Elle s'approcha de lui pour le voir ouvrir les yeux. Il voulue se lever mais grimaça de douleur. Elle dut le repousser doucement afin qu'il reste couché. Elle posa une main sur son front pour apaiser ses craintes et lui dit avec douceur :

- Restez tranquille Seigneur Faramir. Vous avez une grave blessure et vous avez besoin de repos. Tout va bien aller maintenant. Vous ne risquez plus rien. Dit-elle en lui souriant tendrement.

Faramir la regarda de ses yeux bleus aussi limpides que l'eau de la mer un beau matin ensoleillé. Celaniel ne pu faire autrement que de penser à Boromir. Ils avaient tous les deux le même regard. Elle ne put retenir un sourire ce qui encouragea Faramir a être plus audacieux. Il lui dit d'une voix ensommeillée :

- Êtes-vous un ange?... Si c'est le cas, vous êtes magnifique vous savez! Vous avez un regard à faire fondre les cœurs les plus durs. Vous avez vraiment l'air d'un ange…

Celaniel sourit plus encore à sa remarque et lui dit gentiment :

- J'aimerais bien vous dire que je suis un ange, mais je n'en suis pas un. Dit-elle

- Dommage, j'aurais été au paradis… mais ça ne fait rien, vous êtes belle à mes yeux… dit-il fatigué.

Celaniel fronça les sourcils amusés et secoua la tête négativement en lui disant :

- Je vous remercie pour le compliment, c'est très gentil à vous et je l'accepte avec grand plaisir. Dit-elle en épongeant son front couvert de sueur.

Faramir sourit à peine et la regarda avec attention. Il lui dit alors :

- Si vous n'êtes pas un ange, qui êtes vous? Je ne vous ai jamais vue auparavant.

- Je m'appelle Celaniel et je travaille avec Safira à la maison des guérisons. Dit-elle en continuant sa tâche.

- J'ignorais qu'il y avait d'aussi jolie guérisseure à la maison des guérisons. Je crois que je vais rester blessé plus longtemps. Dit-il en forçant un sourire.

Celaniel lui fit son plus beau sourire et lui dit sévèrement :

- Vous êtes un vilain séducteur Seigneur Faramir. Je paris qu'il y a un tas de jeune femme qui se bouscule à votre porte pour avoir le privilège d'obtenir un sourire de vous. Dit-elle avec humour.

Faramir sourit péniblement et lui dit moqueusement :

- Si seulement vous disiez vrai, mais c'est plutôt mon frère Boromir qui à toutes les femmes à sa porte.

- Je serais surprise qu'il leur ouvre la porte. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit intéressé. Dit Celaniel tristement.

- Non, en effet, il ne l'ait pas… il n'y a que l'armée et le Gondor qui l'intéresse… Les femmes?... je ne sais pas. Dit-il en fermant les yeux déçus.

Celaniel sentit une certaine déception chez lui mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle ne voulait surtout pas dévoiler la relation de Boromir avec un elfe, un mâle surtout. Elle lui dit alors :

- Vous devriez dormir, vous êtes encore très faible et vous avez besoin de repos, de reprendre des forces. Dit-elle en remontant la couverture sur lui.

Elle savait bien qu'elle n'avait pas à dire quoi que ce soit sur la vie privée de son frère. C'était à Boromir de lui en parler. Elle le borda comme un enfant et Faramir la remercia en lui disant :

- Vous avez la douceur et la beauté des elfes, Lady Celaniel. Vous êtes vraiment très belle. Dit-il d'une voix presque éteinte.

Celaniel sourit à nouveau à ces paroles et attendit quelques minutes afin de s'assurer qu'il s'était bien endormit. Lorsqu'elle entendit sa respiration devenir plus régulière, elle quitta la chambre et réveilla Pippin qui dormait encore. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et le secoua doucement et lui dit alors avec calme.

- Maître Pippin, réveillez-vous. Nous allons à la salle à manger. Je suis sur que vous avez faim. Dit-elle en voyant le hobbit agrandir les yeux intéressés.

- Vous voulez que je vous prépare quelque chose? Dit-il enthousiaste.

Celaniel ne put retenir un sourire à ses paroles si spontanées. Elle prit la main du hobbit et l'entraîna hors des appartements de Faramir pour se rendre aux cuisines.


	10. 10  Une découverte extraordinaire

Une découverte extraordinaire

Boromir était plus que confus suite à tout ce qu'il vivait. Rien ne fonctionnait comme il le voulait et malgré les bons conseils de Gandalf, il ne parvenait pas à contrôler ce qui se passait autour de lui. C'est ainsi que Celaniel le trouvait suite à une discussion plutôt orageuse avec son père. Elle venait de sortir de chez Faramir lorsqu'elle le rencontra et décida de le calmer un peu.

Ce fut dans le couloir qui menait vers la maison des guérisons qu'elle entendit des bribes de conversation entre Denethor et son fils. Gandalf était bien appuyé contre le mur et attendait sagement que Boromir le rejoigne pour finaliser les défenses de la cité. Celaniel fronça les sourcils en le voyant aussi détendus et pourtant, il n'y avait pas de quoi être aussi calme. Un autre cri de Boromir fit sursauter la jeune femme et dit au magicien :

- Qu'est ce qui se passe là-dedans?

- C'est Boromir… Il tente de convaincre son père qu'il a bien agit en faisant allumer le bûcher pour de l'aide. Mais Denethor est un homme obstiné et il refuse toute aide. Quelque chose brouille son esprit et j'ai bien l'intention de savoir quoi. Dit le magicien en se redressant au moment ou la porte s'ouvrit sur un Boromir furieux.

Sans rien dire, il quitta les lieux brusquement. Gandalf fit signe à Celaniel de le suivre et lui entra dans le bureau de l'Intendant. Celaniel rejoignit Boromir qui était rouge de rage et saisit son bras pour l'obliger à s'arrêter.

- Boromir, je vous en pris, calmez vous. Vous ne pourrez rien faire de bon si vous entreprenez quelque chose dans cet état. Vous avez besoin de toute votre tête pour bien diriger vos hommes et présentement vous n'êtes pas en état de le faire. Dit Celaniel sévèrement.

Boromir fut surpris par son intervention mais plus encore lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose le secouer dès qu'elle avait posé sa main sur lui. La sensation qu'il avait ressentis était étrange mais pas désagréable. Ce que Legolas lui avait dit avant de partir de Dunarrow lui revint en mémoire et un besoin de protéger cette femme devint plus urgent encore. Il aurait voulu lui dire ce qu'il ressentait mais préféra garder le silence encore un moment n'étant pas certain lui-même de ce que c'était.

Il prit une profonde respiration et baissa les yeux. Elle avait raison sur toute la ligne. Il devait se calmer et réfléchir. Son père n'était plus lui-même et ça, depuis bien avant qu'il ne quitte pour Fondcomb. Il soupira lourdement et lui dit :

- Je sais que je dois garder mon calme mais, c'est difficile avec un homme comme lui qui ne veut rien comprendre…

- Vous devez être fort Boromir, le peuple compte sur vous. Si vous avez cet état d'esprit, il est évident que vous prendrez de mauvaise décision. Les hommes vous écouteront et vous suivront n'importe ou. Vous êtes le cœur et l'âme du Gondor et vous avez l'appuie de tous. Moi la première. Dit-elle en souriant avec encouragement.

Boromir lui sourit tendrement et serra sa main en signe de reconnaissance. Mais la sensation qu'il avait ressentis plutôt se manifesta à nouveau. Il regarda Celaniel curieusement et lui demanda :

- Comment vous sentez vous Celaniel? Je vous trouve bien pâle et vous avez l'air fatigué. Vous deviez vous reposer un peu. Vous en aurez plein les bras lorsque la bataille sera finie…

Celaniel savait qu'elle était fatiguée mais elle ne croyait pas que Boromir s'en rendrait compte. Elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils et ne pu retenir un question :

- C'est Gandalf qui vous à parler de ça? Je sais ce que j'ai à faire Boromir, je ne suis plus une enfant et je sais quand m'arrêter. Dit-elle un peu plus durement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue.

Gandalf n'a pas eu à me dire quoi que ce soit. C'est assez évident je pense. Vous vous surmenez de façon dangereuse. Dit-il sur le même ton qu'elle.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde veut que je prenne du repos. Vous ne voyez pas qu'il y a énormément à faire, à préparer? Je vais très bien et je prendrai le repos nécessaire après….

- Celaniel, Legolas m'a demandé de prendre soin de vous et c'est ce que j'ai l'intention de faire que vous le vouliez ou non. S'il faut que je vous enferme dans la tour pour que vous puissiez vous reposer je le ferai. Alors ou vous vous arrêtez un moment ou je vous fait enfermer. Vous avez le choix. Quel est votre décision? Dit Boromir sur un ton autoritaire qui fit frémir Celaniel.

Elle prit une profonde respiration et lui fit même une grimace. Boromir perdit son sérieux et sourit en coin. Il savait bien qu'elle était d'accord avec lui. Et il lui dit plus doucement :

- Je vais parler à Safira au sujet de l'utilisation qu'elle fait de vos services. Je vais lui demander de vous en donner moins. Je ne veux pas que vous fassiez d'excès. Nous aurons besoin de tout le monde lorsque ce sera fini. Dit Boromir en lui souriant

Celaniel rugit mais se demandait bien pourquoi tout le monde voulait qu'elle se repose ou qu'elle prenne son temps. Elle lui demanda alors intrigué :

- Il semblerait que tout le monde s'inquiète de ma santé et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Dit-elle en boudant.

- Et pour une bonne raison je pense. Je ne vous demande pas d'arrêter ce que vous faites, mais de ralentir. Dans votre état, vous risquez gros…

- Mon état? Mais qu'est ce que j'ai? Legolas m'a fait des recommendations, Gandalf m'a dit la même chose que vous et Safira me surveille d'un œil. Alors qu'est ce qui vous fait dire que j'ai quelque chose? Je suis une elfe et je sais reconnaître les signes que m'envois mon corps.

- Vous ne savez pas ce que vous avez? Pour l'amour du ciel Celaniel, vous ne devez pas écouter beaucoup ce que votre corps vous dit. Dit Boromir découragé.

Celaniel était plus que confuse et secoua la tête négativement. Elle ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. Mais elle ne put lui demander plus d'explication qu'un garde vint l'aviser qu'il devait se rendra a la tour. Elle voulue le retenir, mais elle le laissa partir malgré ses nombreuses interrogations. Elle secoua la tête négativement et reprit le chemin qui menait à la maison des guérisons. Ce fut lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle de soin qu'elle comprit ce que Boromir voulait lui faire comprendre. Un soldat lui fit un large sourire et à la blague il lui dit :

- Ah! Enfin vous voilà! Nous commencions à nous inquiéter de votre absence. Vous nous avez manquez. Dit le soldat.

Celaniel sourit à l'homme du Gondor et entrepris de vérifier les pansements des blessés. Elle terminait d'examiner son bras lorsqu'il lui dit :

- Merci Lady Celaniel, vous êtes une très bonne guérisseure. Vous êtes une vraie mère pour nous.

Celaniel sursauta ces mots pourtant banals. Mais quelque chose en elle se déchira et elle sentit son cœur battre rapidement. Elle fit un faible sourire à l'homme et le quitta rapidement. Elle se rendit dans la salle d'examen et s'assoya lourdement sur une ferma les yeux afin de calmer les battements trop rapide de son cœur. Instinctivement elle posa sa main sur son ventre et sentit une légère chaleur sous ses doigts. Celle fois, elle n'avait plus de doute.

Elle secoua la tête négativement et soupira découragé. Comment était-ce possible? Il y avait des centaiens d'années qu'aucun elfe n'avait vue le jour sur cette terre. Comment avait-elle pu se retrouver avec une vie en elle? Puis, un souvenir vint se greffer dans son esprit. La petite fiole que Galadriel lui avait donnée la veille du départ des elfes pour le grouffre de Helm.

La potion était un très puissant aphrodisiac qui l'avait détendus à l'extrême. Ce produit permettait un plus grand désir de vivre le plaisir sans crainte mais, ça permettait aussi une fertilitée plus accrus. Elle sentait le découragement la frapper de plein fouet. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi négligeante? Elle connaissait cette potion pourtant, mais n'avait pas cru bon de tenir compte des effets secondaires. Maintenant, elle comprenait pourquoi tout le monde voulait qu'elle s'arrête un peu. Ses amis ne voulaient pas qu'elle mette la vie de l'enfant qu'elle portait en danger. Elle comprit les recommandations de Légolas et de Gandalf e t même Boromir qui… Boromir?

Comment avait-il sut pour la vie qu'elle portait? Elle ouvrit les yeux subitement et eu un frisson de peur. Elle se leva rapidement oubliant ce qu'elle-même vivait. Elle devait voir Gandalf et discuter avec lui du cas de Boromir. Cette fois, ça devenait urgent. L'eau de vie que Legolas avait utilisé pour soigner Boromir commençait à faire effet. Jamais Boromir n'acceptera de vivre ainsi… jamais il ne voudra quitter la cité et prendre la route des Havres gris.


	11. 11  Une perte difficile à accepter

11- Une perte difficile à accepter

Les champs de Pelenor étaient jonchés de corps d'orcs, de créatures hideuses, et d'hommes de toutes régions de la terre du milieu. La cité Blanche de Minas Tirith s'en était bien tirée grâce à Aragorn et l'armée des morts. Sans eux, les résultats auraient été catastrophiques. Les dommages à la cité étaient importants mais pas irréparable. Dès la fin des combats, Gimli s'était mis au travail afin d'aider les hommes à dégager les débris causés par la destruction de certain bâtiments. Mais certaines structures demeuraient fragile et il dû se concentrer sur les plus vulnérables.

À la maison des guérisons, c'était la cohue. Personne ne savait ou donner de la tête tellement il y avait de blessés. Dès qu'un arrivait, un autre en ressortait les pieds devant. Les pertes seraient importante c'était certain. Parmi les plus important, le roi Theoden fut retrouvé mort sous le poids de sa monture. Denethor s'était jeté du haut de la tour Blanche brûlé vif alors qu'il voulait s'immoler par le feu comme les rois de jadis. Boromir était inconsolable suite à la mort de son père mais pas autant que de savoir son frère dans un état stable mais encore grave.

Celaniel avait reprit ses tâches sans se soucier de son état. Elle devait parfois sortir à l'extérieure pour venir en aide à des blessés pour constater plus souvent qu'autrement le décès de la plupart d'entre eux. Seulement aujourd'hui, sa sortie fut fatale pour elle et pour plusieurs autres hommes.

Elle venait de se faufiler entre les murs en ruines d'une maison pour porter secours à des gens prisonniers des décombres lorsque Gimli lui somma de sortir de cet endroit.

- Lady Celaniel, ne restez pas là… les murs risques de s'effondrer sur vous si vous restez là. Je vous en pris sortez de la tout de suite. Dit le nain désespéré.

Boromir arrivait au pas de course et s'informa de la situation auprès du nain. Mais Gimli s'inquiétait plus de la solidité de la structure et de la vie ce Celaniel sous les amas de poutres et de rock qui couvrait l'endroit ou elle était.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là-dessous? Demanda Boromir

- Elle tente de venir en aide à une famille ensevelis sous les décombres. Seulement, elle risque sa vie si elle reste la trop longtemps. Dit le nain craintif.

- À cause de la structure fragile? Demanda Boromir

- Ça et la terre capricieuse. Une pierre retiré trop rapidement et tout s'écroule en un rien de temps. Dit encore Gimli.

Boromir sentit son cœur battre plus vite et voulue se rendre dans la mince ouverture. Gimli le retint au moment ou des cris d'enfants de firent entendre. Pas la mince ouverture, un jeune garçon d'a peine une dizaine d'année en sortie tenant dans ses bras un bébé et par sa main libre une fillette plus jeune. Boromir pu voir un de ses soldats se précipiter sur eux et les serrer contre lui. Boromir reconnus un de ses seconds et sourit au bonheur qu'il avait de retrouver sa famille. Gimli sourit aussi et se mit à crier envoyant apparaître Celaniel à son tour.

Malheureusement, une vibration ébranla la structure de l'édifice. Tous les regards se portèrent sur un très haut mur qui menaçait de s'écrouler. Celaniel sentant le danger voulu sortir rapidement de l'endroit mais la secousse fit glisser des pierres près d'elle retenant sa robe solidement. Le bruit de pierre qui s'écroule se fit entendre derrière elle et nerveusement, elle déchira le tissu de sa robe pour quitter les lieux au plus vite. Mais ce fut trop peu trop tard, une partie du mur tomba sur une poutre qui bascula sur Celaniel.

Les curieux durent reculer pour ne pas être atteint par les pierres qui tombaient un peu partout. Mais dès que la poussière retomba, ce fut l'horreur. Boromir pu voir Celaniel recouverte de moitié de débris de toute sorte. Il se précipita sur elle et avec l'aide des habitants venue voir le sauvetage des enfants, ils mirent tous la main à la pâte. En quelques minutes, Celaniel fut dégagé des pierres et Boromir pu l'a soulevé pour la déposer plus loin. Un des habitants de l'endroit se pencha au-dessus d'elle et examina brièvement les blessures de la jeune femme. Il dit alors à Boromir.

E- lle a besoin des soins d'un guérisseur et de toute urgence. Dit l'homme

- Est-ce qu'elle risque… demanda Gimli

- Non, mais il y a beaucoup trop de sang pour que ce soit seulement des coupures. Elle doit avoir autre chose. Dit encore l'homme.

Boromir ne perdit pas de temps et saisit Celaniel dans ses bras et dit à Gimli :

- Prenez les devant maître nain et avisez Aragorn que je ramène un blessé grave.

- Vous ne voulez pas que je lui dise qu'il s'agit de Celaniel?

Boromir n'osait rien dire et se contenta de marcher le plus vite possible vers la maison des guérisons. Gimli comprit qu'il devait faire vite et il se mit à courir à toute vitesse. Boromir avait envie de pleurer et malgré son chagrin, la douleur qu'il ressentait dans son cœur et dans ses bras, il trouva la force de ne pas ralentir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en vue de la maison des guérisons.

Il pu voir au loin Aragorn qui venait vers lui. Au début, il marchait d'un pas rapide mais, lorsqu'il fut a courte distance de Boromir, il n'eu aucun mal à reconnaître celle qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il ne perdit pas une seconde et courus vers lui. Il dit alors à Boromir :

- Que lui est-il arrivé?

- Un mur s'est écroulé sur elle. Elle est resté coincé dans l'entré d'une maison et au moment ou elle réussit à se libérer, une poutre l'a projeté au sol et causé un éboulement de pierre et de rock sur elle. Nous avons dégagé les lieux rapidement et je l'ai amené aussi vite que j'au pu. Dit Boromir à bout de souffle lorsqu'il entra dans la maison des guérisons.

Aragorn lui indiqua une chambre ou il déposa le corps inanimé de Celaniel. Gandalf arrivait au même moment pour voir ce qui se passait et fit sortir tout le monde de la chambre. Legolas s'était immédiatement présenté à la maison des guérisons dès qu'il eu vent de ce qui était arrivé. C'était la panique partout et Gandalf dû lever le ton pour calmer tout le monde.

- C'est ma faute, j'aurais dû l'empêcher de se rendre là. Elle risque de mourir à cause de moi….

Gimli se sentait coupable de son état et rugit tristement sans rien dire. Boromir ne pu retenir un sourire et lui dit pour l'encourager.

- Et bien maître nain, il semblerait que vous preniez l'habitude de vous faire consoler par moi on dirait.

Gimli sourit en coin et se souvint du réconfort que Boromir lui avait apporté aux mines de la Moria. Un souvenir pénible mais combien réconfortant pour lui. Gandalf sourit à son tour et pour encourager tout le monde il leur dit :

- Allons messieurs, Celaniel n'est pas sans ressources. C'est une elfe forte et déterminé, elle s'en sortira j'en suis sur. Dit le magicien

Mais savoir qu'elle était blessée et inconsciente était difficile pour eux. Legolas plus que quiconque était très inquiet. L'attente fut longue pour tous et pour ne pas paraître trop impatient, Safira les entraina vers la salle à manger ou elle les obligea à manger quelque chose. Elle promit de revenir pour leur donner des nouvelles dès qu'Aragorn aurait terminé son examen. Ce fut donc ainsi que les longues heures d'attentes commencèrent pour eux.


	12. 12 Mauvaise nouvelle

12- Mauvaise nouvelle

Lorsque le jeune messager arriva dans la salle à manger, ce fut le cœur gros qu'il annonça aux amis de Celaniel qu'elle venait d'ouvrir les yeux.

En quelques secondes, ils étaient tous en direction de la maison des guérisons afin d'avoir des nouvelles de la jeune guérisseure. En entrant dans la salle d'attente, Gandalf voyait Safira sortir de la chambre ou se trouvait la jeune elfe. Ce fut Boromir qui parla le premier et demanda à la femme :

- Je t'en pris Safira, ne m'annonce pas de mauvaise nouvelle. J'ai besoin que tu nous dises quelque chose de bon.

Ceux qui avaient accompagné Gandalf et Boromir se rapprochèrent de Safira. Elle se sentait nerveuse et baissa les yeux en essuyant ses mains sur son tablier. Gandalf voulut la rassurer et lui dit calmement en entourant les épaules de la guérisseure :

- Ne soyez pas craintive Safira. Nous voulons seulement savoir comment elle va et si elle va s'en sortir. Dit le magicien.

Safira soupira lourdement et dit au magicien en le regardant tristement :

- Elle va s'en sortir, c'est une jeune femme forte et courageuse. Le Seigneur Aragorn a fait beaucoup pour elle. Malheureusement, sa réhabilitation sera longue et difficile. Dit Safira.

- Elle ne mourra pas alors? Demanda Pippin.

- Non, mon jeune ami, elle n'en mourra pas. Mais comme je l'ai dit plutôt, elle aura du mal à accepter son état. Dit-elle pour rassurer le jeune hobbit.

Boromir fronça les sourcils, ce qui n'échappa point au magicien qui avait lui aussi réagit négativement à ses paroles.

- Je suis content qu'elle garde la vie, c'est ce qui m'importe le plus. Merci pour les bonnes nouvelles. Dit Pippin en souriant.

- Est-ce que nous pouvons la voir? Demanda Gimli

- Elle est encore faible et le Seigneur Aragorn veut lui parler avant qu'elle ne s'endorme. Elle a besoin de connaitre sa condition…

- Et quelle est sa condition?... Je t'en supplie Safira, dis-nous la vérité. Demanda encore Boromir d'un air suppliant.

Safira soupira lourdement et se retourna pour regarder en direction de la chambre. Elle voyait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, le rôdeur qui parlait à Celaniel. Puis, elle vit la jeune femme agrandir les yeux et saisir le bras de l'homme tout en laissant un cri de désespoir déchirer le silence des lieux. Ce ne fut pas long que Legolas se rendit dans la chambre et il pu voir Celaniel qui pleurait dans les bras rassurants d'Aragorn. Il vit le prince de Mirkwood entrer et lui confia la tâche de consoler la jeune guérisseure. Il entraina Gandalf, Boromir, Gimli et Pippin hors de la chambre et leur dit :

- Venez, ne restons pas ici, laissons Legolas s'occuper d'elle un moment. Dit Aragorn.

- Pourquoi pleure-t-elle? Que lui avez-vous dit pour qu'elle pleure comme ça? Demanda Pippin triste à son tour.

Aragorn regarda du côté de Safira qui l'encouragea d'un sourire, il leur dit, sur un ton triste et malheureux :

- Les blessures de Celaniel sont graves, je ne peux le nier, mais, rien qui pourrait mettre sa vie en danger. Seulement, elle aura besoin d'aide pour reprendre la forme. Elle ne pourra pas s'occuper des blessés avant un très long moment. Elle aura du mal à s'en remettre complètement. Dit-il tristement.

- Ça ne fait rien, nous l'aiderons. Je suis prêt à lui tenir compagnie aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Dit Pippin en cherchant l'appui de Boromir du regard.

- Oui, Pippin, nous l'aiderons tous. Mais je pense que notre ami Aragorn ne nous à pas tout dit. Qu'est ce que vous nous cachez? Dites-nous la vérité, même si c'est difficile à dire. Dit Gandalf.

- Est-ce qu'elle a perdu… dit alors Boromir qui craignait le pire.

Boromir se tut en sachant très bien ce qu'il allait dire. Gandalf le regarda curieusement et attendit la réponse du rôdeur. Aragorn soupira en baissant la tête et dit:

- Elle a perdu l'enfant qu'elle portait…

Maintenant, tout s'expliquait. Ses cris, ses larmes et sa peine. C'était une raison suffisante pour le magicien. Il soupira lourdement et dit :

- Elle risque de sombrer dans la démence si elle se laisse aller à son chagrin. C'est une elfe et ne réagira pas comme une mortelle. Elle peut en avoir le cœur brisé. Dit-il

- Non, pas si nous nous occupons d'elle. Celaniel est une femme de caractère qui peut surmonter une telle épreuve. Elle saura se reprendre en main avec notre aide. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle vit quelque chose du genre. Mais vous avez raison Aragorn, ce sera long. Je pense qu'avec beaucoup d'attention et d'encouragement, elle devrait s'en sortir. Dit Boromir avec détermination.

- Alors, je resterai avec elle et Merry fera sa part dès qu'il pourra se lever. Dit alors Pippin

- Je demanderai à Faramir à lui rendre visite aussi. Peut-être que Lady Eowyn pourrait s'occuper d'elle aussi. Dit Boromir.

- Nous allons tous faire notre part pour l'aider à s'en remettre. Dit Gandalf.

Ils se mirent tous d'accord avec la suggestion du magicien. Même Aragorn était prêt à donner un peu de son temps. Celaniel ne sera jamais seule jusqu'à guérison complète. Mais l'inquiétude que pouvait lire Aragorn sur le visage du magicien ne l'encourageait pas beaucoup. Celaniel est un elfe et une elfe qui vivait un grand chagrin pouvait être entrainé vers la mort. Ça ne s'annonçait pas chose facile que de redonner goût à la vie à cette jeune femme. Ils leur faudraient avoir des arguments très convainquant.

N.B.: En réponse à Shouen: Ce sera la dernière partie de cette palpitante histoire car j'ai en tête plusieurs idées pour d'autres récits. En ce qui concerne un lemon... peut-être, j'y pense sérieusement. On verra. Merci de me lire, c'est tellement agréable de savoir qu'on est apprécié.


	13. 13 La vie continue

13- La vie continue

Après quelques jours à soigner attentivement Celaniel, Aragorn n'eut d'autre choix que de convoquer une assemblée avec tous les représentants des alliées. Il fut donc entendu que les hommes encore valides se rendraient aux portes noires afin d'attirer l'œil de Sauron sur eux et permettre ainsi à Frodon un passage plus sûr pour le Mordor. Ce fut donc avec peu d'hommes qu'Aragorn se préparait à prendre la route du repère de Sauron.

Il était évident que leur chance de victoire était bien mince, mais il restait quand même une chance. La veille de leur départ, Legolas se reposait sur le balcon de sa chambre et regardait le jardin qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à faire quoi que ce soit. Même Boromir ne parvenait pas à le dérider. Il regarda le jardin et comprit ce que Legolas regardait. Il soupira lourdement et lui dit :

- Ne t'en fait pas Legolas, je suis sûr qu'elle se sent déjà mieux. Selon Aragorn, elle pourrait reprendre sa place à la maison des guérisons sous peu. C'est ce dont elle a besoin pour reprendre le moral. Dit Boromir

- J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit qu'une façade Boromir. Elle cache sa peine et son chagrin derrière un masque. Je sais que ces blessures physiques sont presque toute guérit, mais, c'est de son état mental que je suis inquiet. Je ne l'ai jamais vue comme ça auparavant. Elle en a vécu des épreuves et je sais qu'elle est endurante, forte et pleine de ressource. Mais je pense que nous avons devant nous une femme-elfe qui a épuisé ses forces. Elle aura du mal à oublier. Dit l'elfe tristement.

- Il ne faut pas désespérer mon aimé, nous serons là pour elle. Aragorn a promis de voir à son bien-être, il peut lui venir en aide. J'ai confiance qu'elle se reprendra en main et de belle façon. Dit Boromir avec assurance.

Legolas soupira à nouveau et secoua la tête négativement. Il doutait de l'optimisme de Boromir. Il lui dit ensuite :

- Tu ne connais pas la moitié de ce que cette femme à vécus dans le passé. C'est grâce à de la patience et de la compréhension qu'elle a réussi à remonter la pente. Mais cette fois, je pense qu'elle n'y parviendra pas. Du moins pas selon ce que je vois. C'est un miracle qu'elle soit debout et qu'elle marche encore. Elle a perdu plus que tu ne le crois. Dit Legolas en regardant Celaniel qui se promenait avec Eowyn dans un sentier fleuri.

Boromir savait qu'il avait raison. Pour un elfe, la vie s'était sacrée. Il lui dit alors :

- Je sais qu'elle ne l'a pas eu facile depuis un certain temps, mais elle est en vie Legolas et c'est ce qui est le plus important, je pense. Je suis là et toi aussi tu es là et je ne parle pas des hobbits et d'Aragorn… Nous ferons ce qu'il faut pour l'aider. Elle peut compter sur nous en tout temps. Dit Boromir en prenant Legolas dans ses bras en le berçant tendrement.

Legolas sourit et s'appuya contre le torse puissant de son amant. Il déposa un doux baiser sur la joue de l'homme. Il était reconnaissant à Galadriel de lui avoir permis de le sauver de la mort. Il était heureux qu'il soit en vie et avec lui, tandis que Celaniel… Il perdit son sourire et lui dit :

- Je sais qu'elle peut compter sur toi et moi, mais nous ne serons pas toujours là avec elle. Elle a besoin de quelqu'un en permanence pour la soutenir et l'appuyer. Elle est encore faible et pas entièrement remise de ses blessures. Je ne veux pas la perdre Boromir, pas dans ces conditions. Elle n'a jamais été heureuse dans sa vie et elle mérite de vivre un peu de bonheur. Cet enfant aurait pu lui donner cette joie. Mais maintenant… Dit Legolas en le regardant avec peine.

- Tu ne la perdras pas. Je parlerai à Faramir et lui demanderai de s'occuper d'elle pendant notre absence. Il lui doit la vie et je sais qu'il s'entend bien avec elle. De plus, j'ai remarqué que Lady Eowyn était souvent en sa compagnie. Elles ont un point commun, je pense…

- Oui tu as raison, mais ce n'est pas ce dont elle a besoin. Elle n'a pas besoin d'entendre les peines et les chagrins des autres. Elle a besoin d'un défi, de quelque chose qui demande beaucoup d'elle. Elle a toujours voulue voyager et je pense que c'est ce dont elle a le plus besoin. Changer d'air lui ferait le plus grand bien. Je pense que je vais plaider sa cause auprès d'Aragorn. Elle doit reprendre ses activités. C'est ce qui pourrait lui remonter le moral.

- Ça ou une personne qui pourrait la tenir en alerte constamment. Quelqu'un dont la seule présence peut la mettre sur les dents… Elle a besoin de la présence d'Haldir. Dit Boromir avec sérieux.

Legolas le regarda avec surprise et lui fit un air étrange. Comment pouvait-il dire quelque chose d'aussi grotesque? Comment pouvait-il connaitre la relation entre eux? Il dit alors à l'homme :

- Quoi? Haldir? Mais…

- J'en sais plus que tu ne le crois Legolas. Elle m'a raconté en détail ce qui s'est passé lors du réveil d'Haldir lorsque nous étions à Edoras. Elle a peut-être quelque chose contre lui, mais il est le seul qui la fasse réagir le moindrement. Dit Boromir.

Malgré tout ce qu'il savait de la relation entre Haldir et Celaniel, Legolas devait admettre que Boromir avait raison sur ce point. Il eut un sourire en coin frappé par une idée qui lui traversa l'esprit. Haldir occupait une place importante dans le cœur du guérisseur. Une place énorme même et son état le prouvait. Il regarda Boromir avec espoir et lui dit :

- Celaniel n'a jamais détesté personne et Haldir encore moins.

- C'est ce que je disais, elle a besoin d'Haldir dans son entourage. Dit Boromir

- Il faudrait que je parle à ses frères. Eux pourraient m'en dire plus. Je connais aussi bien Haldir que Celaniel et en y réfléchissant bien, je pense qu'autant l'un que l'autre ne disent pas tout. Dit Legolas en fronçant les sourcils.

Boromir connaissait ce regard et le fixa avec attention. Il lui demanda inquiet :

- J'espère que tu n'envisages pas de te mêler de leur vie privée?

- Non, mais je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi Celaniel n'a jamais mentionné sa relation avec Haldir. Dit Legolas

- Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire tout simplement. Dit Boromir irrité subitement.

- Elle n'a pas conçu cette vie toute seule quand même. Je ne serais pas surpris qu'il soit le père de cet enfant. Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question, mais maintenant, ça vaut la peine que je m'y attarde. Dit Legolas intrigué.

- Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire? Demanda Boromir de plus en plus inquiet.

- Je vais d'abord m'entretenir avec Gandalf. Il a vu Haldir et Celaniel ensemble en Lorien. Dit Legolas

- Et moi? Que puis-je faire? Demanda Boromir

- Surveille Celaniel pour moi… dit Legolas en quittant la chaleur de ses bras pour aller voir le magicien.

- Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait besoin de surveillance pour le moment… Regarde, les hobbits semblent très heureux d'attirer son attention. Elle sourit même. Dit Boromir en lui montant du doigt la présence de Merry et Pippin près d'elle et Eowyn.

Legolas le regarda avec surprise après avoir jeté un œil au jardin. Il lui dit avec inquiétude :

- Tu as vu ça d'ici?

- Oui bien sûr. Ce n'est pas ce que tu vois? Demanda Boromir

- Oui, mais… ce n'est pas normal que tu voies d'aussi loin… Oh seigneur!... Déjà!... Je n'ai pas le temps d'en discuter avec toi en ce moment, mais il faudra se reparler de ça plus tard. Je pense que ça devient urgent.

Boromir soupira et approuva de la tête. Il savait ce qu'il allait lui dire et sentit un peu de tristesse serrer son cœur. Celaniel l'avait avisé qu'il devrait sans doute prendre une très importante décision concernant son avenir. Il risquait sa vie et celle de ses proches. Il avait fallu que le magicien lui confirme les dires de la femme-elfe pour qu'il puisse comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Mais dans le moment, ils avaient plus important à faire. Il suivit Legolas dans la chambre afin de connaitre ses intentions au sujet d'Haldir et Celaniel.


	14. 14 La chute de Sauron

14- La chute de Sauron

Il était certain pour la majorité des gens que la victoire aux portes noires était impossible. Mais la confiance que le futur roi affichait portait à croire que tout espoir était permis. Mais c'était difficile d'y croire.

A Minas Tirith, Faramir avait pris en charge la direction de la cité en l'absence du roi. Boromir avait clairement fait comprendre à son frère qu'il n'était pas intéressé à la succession du poste jusqu'au couronnement. Il était avant tout, un guerrier et c'est ce qu'il voulait faire même avec le retour du roi. Il avait fait comprendre à son entourage qu'il suivrait Aragorn jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus besoin de ses services. Il avait donc pris la route du Mordor en sachant très bien qu'il pouvait ne pas revenir.

Mais le résultat fut en leur faveur avec la destruction de la tour noire. L'œil de Sauron explosa sous leurs yeux et ils purent voir la tour noire s'effondrer et disparaitre devant eux. Au même moment, le mont du Destin cracha son feu et fit trembler la terre. La terre trembla tellement qu'elle s'ouvrit sous les pieds des orcs qui furent engloutis sous la terre. Dès que le tout fut fini et que la terre cessa de trembler, il ne resta plus aucun orc dans leur champ de vision. La victoire leur était acquise.

Par contre, la secousse provoquée par l'explosion du mont du destin eut des répercussions un peu partout en terre du milieu. Dans la majorité des villes et villages, c'était la cohue, mais dès que le soleil apparut dans le ciel, tous comprirent que la guerre était finie. Ils étaient enfin libres.

Ce fut la même chose en Lorien, alors que Galadriel était bien installé dans son fauteuil qu'elle sentie la terre trembler sous ses pieds. La plupart des habitants comprirent que quelque chose se passait et sans perdre de temps, Rumil se présenta chez la Dame inquiet.

- Désolé Milady, est-ce que vous allez bien? Vous avez senti cette secousse?

- Oui Rumil, je vais bien et oui encore j'ai senti cette secousse. Je pense qu'il serait important que vous preniez le temps de vérifier si tout va bien à l'extérieur. J'aimerais savoir si personne n'est blessé où manquant. Dit-elle

- Tout de suite Milady. Dit Rumil en la quittant.

Celeborn arriva au même moment et demanda à sa femme avec crainte :

- Vous allez bien très chère?

- Je vais très bien. Vous avez des nouvelles de ce qui se passe hors de nos murs? Demanda Galadriel

- Il semblerait que le mont du destin ait explosé. La tour noire n'est plus visible selon nos éclaireurs. Vous savez ce que signifient ces tremblements?

Galadriel sourit en coin et dit à son époux :

- Je pense que notre jeune hobbit a réussi l'impossible. Il a réussi à atteindre la montagne de feu et jeté l'anneau dans les entrailles du volcan. Dit Galadriel qui regarda en direction du Mordor.

- Vous voulez dire que la guerre est terminée? Dit Celeborn avec intérêt

- Je pense que oui mon ami, je pense que oui. Sauron n'est plus. Il a été détruit en même temps que l'anneau qu'il a forgé. En jetant l'anneau dans le feu, Frodon à détruit Sauron. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'a attendre la confirmation de cette victoire. Dit Galadriel qui était bien certaine de ses affirmations.

- Mais vous pouvez consulter votre miroir! Il vous dira la vérité sure…

- J'ai déjà consulté mon miroir et il me dit que nous irons bientôt dans une cité d'homme pour célébrer le couronnement d'un nouveau roi en Gondor. Dit-elle avec un sourire satisfait.

Celeborn prit une profonde respiration et soupira rassuré. Seulement, une pensée lui vint à l'esprit et il demanda à sa femme :

- Avez-vous des nouvelles ce Celaniel?

- Elle est à Minas Tirith et fait un travail extraordinaire. Seulement, il me faudra lui parler, elle hésite encore à prendre la décision qui fera d'elle une personne reconnue. Elle doit se rendre ou son cœur la mènera et ce n'est pas en restant à Minas Tirith qu'elle trouvera sa vraie voie. Dit Galadriel

- Que voulez-vous faire? Vous rendre en Gondor?

- Nous irons en Gondor, dès que nous aurons l'invitation pour le couronnement. Je pourrai ainsi voir comment va Celaniel et avoir une sérieuse conversation avec le Capitaine de la Tour Blanche. Dit-elle

- Alors, le processus est commencé? Demanda Celeborn

Oui, et ce, depuis un certain temps. Mais il est trop tôt pour qu'un simple mortel s'aperçoive du changement qui s'opère en lui. Mais il ne pourra pas rester parmi les siens. Il risquerait sa vie et celle de sa famille. Il lui faudra partir loin des siens, loin de sa vie. Je lui parlerai en même temps que je verrai Celaniel.

- Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il pourrait ne pas vous écouter?

- S'il aime Legolas, il m'écoutera. Mais je pense que sa décision est déjà prise. Il sent qu'il est différent et je suis sur que Legolas et Celaniel lui en ont déjà parlé.

- Et il est près selon vous?

Galadriel sourit en coin sans lui répondre. Celeborn savait qu'il était inutile d'insister, mais à son air il était certain qu'elle avait une idée en tête et approuva de la tête. Il lui dit alors :

- Que faisons-nous pour Haldir?

- Nous allons l'amener avec nous, bien entendu. Beaucoup de choses se produiront à ce moment et il serait préférable que vous soyez en sa compagnie en permanence. Ce sera le réveil de son cœur. Seulement, il ne pourra vivre cette joie. Il ne sera pas en position pour vraiment apprécier ce qu'il risque de perdre.

- Mais je croyais qu'il…

- Pas en terre du milieu mon ami, pas en terre du milieu, mais, ailleurs et beaucoup plus tard. Pour le moment, attendons patiemment des nouvelles du Gondor et préparons-nous tranquillement pour la suite. Dit-elle

- Il sera fait comme vous le dites. Dit Celeborn en la saluant avant de se retirer pour donner des ordres pour des préparatifs de leur voyage prochain en Gondor.


	15. 15 L'arrivé de la délégation de la Lorie

L'arrivé de la délégation de la Lorien

Il était prévu qu'Aragorn serait couronné roi du Gondor lorsque tous les blessés et les morts auraient été soignés ou enterrés. Pour l'occasion, Faramir et Boromir avaient fait tout ce qui était possible de faire pour que l'évènement soit un vif succès. La cérémonie du couronnement serait simple mais la fête qui allait suivre l'évènement promettait d'être grandiose.

Évidemment, tous les peuples de la terre du milieu qui avaient participé de près ou de loin à cette guerre furent invité pour l'occasion et les réponses positive arrivaient rapidement. Par contre, un problème de place était à prévoir et le nouveau roi du Rohan Eomer, fut assez aimable pour offrir des tentes pour ceux qui en avaient besoin. Ce fut le cas des elfes de la Lorien qui acceptèrent de séjourner dans les champs de Pelenor en face de la cité de Minas Tirith.

Dès leurs arrivé, Aragorn se fit un devoir de les accueillir lui-même. Il n'avait pas attendus qu'ils soient à l'intérieur du palais pour les recevoir puisqu'il vint au devant d'eux dès qu'il sut qu'ils étaient dans la cité. Ils étaient dans la cour principale près de l'arbre blanc lorsqu'il les rejoignit. Il s'inclina devant eux avec respect et les invita à le suivre dans une salle ou ils furent reçus pour un entretien privé.

- C'est un honneur et un privilège que de vous recevoir à Minas Tirith. Je suis doublement plus fier de constater que vous avez amené avec vous votre Capitaine en chef. Je lui suis redevable de la survit des hommes du Rohan et le roi Eomer partage cette opinion. Dit Aragorn en saluant Haldir qui se tenait un peu en retrait.

Ce ne fut pas difficile pour Aragorn de voir qu'Haldir était pâle et avait l'air triste et fatigué. Galadriel vit son air et sourit au futur roi dans l'espoir qu'il comprenne qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler davantage. Celeborn mit fin à ses regards sur Haldir en lui disant :

- C'est aussi un honneur pour nous que d'être parmi vous. Dit-il

- Je souhaite que l'accueil soit aussi agréable pour vous ici qu'il l'a été pour nous en Lorien. Ajouta Aragorn.

- Il l'est plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer, ne vous en faites pas. Dit Celeborn

Galadriel ne dit rien pour l'instant cherchant du regard quelqu'un qu'elle ne voyait pas encore. Elle pu voir dans un coin Legolas et Boromir qui s'empressèrent de rejoindre le futur roi. Plus loin, Gandalf le blanc en compagnie du nouveau roi du Rohan. Mais celle qu'elle cherchait était invisible à ses yeux. Elle se tourna vers Aragorn et lui dit :

- Je ne vois pas Celaniel parmi vos invités. Serait-elle retenus à la maison des guérisons pour une tâche quelconque? Dit Galadriel en plongeant son regard dans les yeux de l'ancien rôdeur.

Aragorn savait très bien où elle voulait en venir et jeta un regard en coin du coté du magicien. Gandalf sentit le regard d'Aragorn sur lui et sut qu'il était dans une impasse. Il avait comprit la question de la Dame de la Lorien et s'approcha de lui. Il lui fit signe de répondre malgré la présence du capitaine des galladhrims.

- Lady Celaniel préfère ne pas assister à la cérémonie. Son travail l'a épuisé et fatigué grandement Son état de santé ne lui permet pas d'assister aux célébrations entourant le couronnement. Dit Aragorn timidement.

- Aurait-elle été victime des combats? Demanda Celeborn sur un ton neutre.

Rumil s'était alors penché discrètement à l'oreille de Legolas et lui demanda sans attendre la réponse d'Aragorn. :

- Que lui est-il arrivé? Elle est blessée? Demanda le frère d'Haldir

Legolas ne répondit pas puisque le magicien intervint en disant :

- Pour répondre à votre question discrète jeune Rumil, Celaniel a beaucoup travaillé depuis la fin des combats ici à Minas Tirith. Elle fut d'une aide précieuse et sûrement plus productive que tous les guérisseurs ici réunit. Malheureusement pour elle, son sens du devoir à faillit lui coûter la vie. Mais grâce à notre ami Boromir, elle fut soignée à temps par le futur roi. Dit Gandalf

- Pouvez-vous me dire qu'elle est hors de danger? Demanda Celeborn subitement inquiet en jetant un regard en coin à son capitaine pour voir sa réaction.

- Elle est tout à fait remise de ses blessures physiques. Seulement, ce n'est pas ce qui nous inquiète dans son cas. Dit encore le magicien.

Galadriel aussi avait regardé du coté de son capitaine et ce qu'elle vit la remplie de joie. Enfin il réagissait plus positivement au nom de Celaniel. Sans le laisser paraître toutefois, elle le vit pâlir légèrement et se tendre. Elle ne fut pas la seule en voir son changement d'attitude, Legolas aussi le vit et même Boromir. Mais Celeborn n'était pas satisfait des réponses évasives du Mage Blanc. Il lui demanda alors avec plus de fermeté :

- Qu'est ce qui vous inquiète dans ce cas? J'aimerais avoir des explications. Dit Celeborn

Cette fois, ce fut Galadriel qui répondit pour Aragorn, sentant qu'il n'était pas à l'aise avec la vérité en présence d'Haldir. Elle prit la parole en approchant le capitaine de la tour blanche et fit face à son escorte pour pouvoir mieux observer la réaction des siens. Haldir, Rumil, Orophin et même son époux étaient suspendus à ses lèvres lorsqu'elle leur dit. :

- Je pense que ce que veut dire notre ami, c'est que Celaniel à subit des blessures morales plus importantes que des blessures physiques. Est-ce que j'ai raison? Dit Galadriel en regardant Aragorn.

Ce dernier approuva de la tête et Celeborn soupira lourdement. Galadriel fixait discrètement Haldir qui se sentait de plus en plus mal. Elle demanda au futur roi :

- Pouvez-vous me dire comment se porte notre guérisseur?

Gandalf prit alors la parole afin de ne pas mettre Aragorn dans l'embarras :

- Elle se porte bien dans les circonstances. Malheureusement, suite à son accident, ce fut difficile pour elle de rester à l'écart pendant sa réhabilitation et…

- Je vous en pris Gandalf, cessez de tourner autour du pot et dites nous ce qui en est. Dit Celeborn un peu plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Aragorn était surpris de sa réaction mais, il comprenait très bien son attitude. Celaniel était une guérisseure de la Lorien avant tout. Il prit une profonde respiration et ferma les yeux pour se donner du courage. Il redoutait ce moment et la présence d'Haldir le gênait. Il préférait ne pas regarder le capitaine des galladhrims et sentit la Dame de la Lorien s'approcher de lui. Elle lui dit plus calmement :

- Vous pouvez parler sans crainte Sir, car je sais ce qui vous retient. Mais si c'est le seul moyen de venir en aide à Celaniel, il serait préférable de savoir ce qui lui cause des problèmes. Dit-elle pour le rassurer.

Aragorn sentit une paix envahir son esprit et il leva les yeux sur Galadriel pour ensuite fixer avec peine et chagrin le grand capitaine de la Lorien. Haldir se sentit rougir lorsqu'il se rendit compte du grand nombre de regards posé sur lui. Seulement, ce ne fut pas des regards compréhensifs ou peiné qui le fixaient mais des regards de colère et de frustration. Il était définitivement mal à l'aise et Galadriel lui fit un sourire bienveillant. Elle fit signe au futur roi de parler et Aragorn entreprit de raconter les évènements qui ont amené Celaniel à se retirer du monde.


	16. 16 La fureur du Prince

16- La fureur du Prince

Aragorn prit une profonde respiration et dit aux représentants de la Lorien :

- Lorsque Gimli est venu me voir pour me dire que Boromir arrivait avec un blessé grave, je n'ai pas pensé une minute qu'il s'agissait de Celaniel. En sortant de la maison des guérisons j'ai vue qu'il tenait dans ses bras le corps inanimé d'une femme et c'est en m'approchant que je l'ai reconnus. Elle était couverte de sang de la taille aux pieds. Elle avait quelques coupures aux bras mais rien de très important. Sa jambe droite montrait une très large entaille qui saignait beaucoup. Je me suis immédiatement occupé de ses blessures physiques, mais, l'abondance de sang me porta à croire qu'il y avait peut- être des blessures internes. J'ai fait tout de suite un examen et c'est là que j'ai vu…

Aragorn eu du mal a continué, il avait la gorge nouée par l'émotion et ne put s'empêcher de regarder du coté d'Haldir. Encore une fois, Haldir sentit un long frisson parcourir son corps nerveusement. Il poursuivit en disant faiblement :

- C'est à son réveil que je lui annoncé la mauvaise nouvelle. J'ai dû lui dire qu'elle venait de perdre une partie d'elle... Elle venait de perdre la vie qu'elle portait en elle…

Haldir se tendit à ses paroles et Celeborn regarda sa femme avec surprise. Galadriel ne broncha pas et retourna le regard de son époux qui lui dit :

- Est-ce possible? Peut-elle avoir… Il y a tellement longtemps…dit Celeborn qui eut comme réflexe de se retourner vers Haldir qui était encore plus blanc que précédemment.

Aragorn sentait que la tension devenait insoutenable et ajouta pour détourner l'attention de tous sur lui :

- Elle en était à ses débuts, mais la vie avait bel et bien fait son nid dans le creux de ses entrailles. La nouvelle l'a passablement ébranlé. Elle s'est remise du choc et parvient à survivre malgré la peine en se jetant corps et âme dans le travail, ne prenant que peu de repos. Elle refuse d'en parler ou d'en entendre parler. Dit Aragorn pour finir.

Personne ne dit un mot suite aux paroles d'Aragorn. Personne ne regardait qui que ce soit, personne n'osait parler le premier non plus. Galadriel n'avait pas changé d'air suite à cette nouvelle, mais elle savait ce que Celaniel pouvait ressentir. Puis, sentant que le silence avait assez duré, elle demanda à Aragorn :

- Serait-il possible de la voir? J'aimerais m'entretenir avec elle. Puis-je avoir la compagnie du Capitaine Boromir pour me rendre chez elle? Tout de suite… dit Galadriel en regardant Boromir qui comprit qu'elle voulait lui parler en privé.

Boromir n'attendit pas la permission du roi pour accompagner la Dame et il se présenta devant elle en lui tendant le bras. Aragorn n'eut pas le cœur de répliquer et laissa Boromir conduire la Dame de la Lorien jusqu'aux appartements de Celaniel. Il leva ensuite les yeux sur Haldir qui fit un pas pour suivre Galadriel mais cette dernière se retourna vers lui et lui dit :

- Non Haldir, votre présence ne sera pas nécessaire. Vous ne ferez qu'empirer les choses. Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment pour un affrontement entre vous… Restez auprès du Seigneur Celeborn, je vous donnerai des nouvelles plus tard. Dit-elle en reprenant le chemin de la chambre de la jeune elfe.

Haldir s'inclina devant elle, mais rougit violemment. Il recula auprès de son seigneur qui lui, posa une main rassurante sur son épaule tout en regardant Galadriel parti en compagnie de Boromir. Aragorn soupira et sans attendre il invita Celeborn à se joindre à lui pour rencontrer d'autres personnes. Haldir était définitivement trop ébranlé pour le suivre et resta en place un moment. Il était très perturbé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et ne put réagir comme il l'aurait dû. Il resta à sa place et sentit la présence de Legolas près de lui. Il se retourna pour le regarder de ses yeux tristes et le prince lui fit un faible sourire en lui disant :

- J'espère que Galadriel pourra faire quelque chose pour elle. J'espère qu'elle réussira à la raisonner surtout. Depuis quelque temps, elle a des idées des plus inusitées et je n'aimerais pas qu'elle mette ses projets farfelus à exécution. Elle a besoin d'être entourée et non isolée comme elle veut le faire. Elle a assez souffert comme ça. Elle n'a pas besoin de vivre d'autres difficultés. Dit Legolas plus froidement pour finir.

Haldir était tellement pâle qu'il faisait peur. Rumil et Orophin s'approchèrent de lui dans l'intention de le soutenir en cas de besoin, mais Legolas les gardait à distance. Il voulait ébranler Haldir plus qu'il ne l'était déjà et il n'y avait que maintenant qu'il pouvait le faire. Il était vulnérable en ce moment et c'était ce dont il avait besoin pour le réveiller brutalement. Il put se rendre compte que son ami de la Lorien tremblait suite à ce qu'il venait de dire et il lui demanda en fronçant les sourcils intrigués :

- Que veux-tu dire au juste? De quelles idées parles-tu? Demanda Haldir en le regardant confus.

Legolas eut un sourire en coin et fut satisfait d'avoir pu amener Haldir ou il le voulait. Il dit alors à l'elfe de la Lorien :

- Celaniel veut parcourir la terre du milieu et offrir ses services de guérisseur à qui en a besoin. Dit le prince en regardant attentivement Haldir.

- Mais c'est pure folie! C'est encore dangereux hors des ces murs. Elle pourrait continuer ici…

- Continuer ici pour quoi? Elle sait très bien qu'éventuellement ses services ne seront plus requis ici. Il y a déjà des guérisseurs à Minas Tirith. C'est la seule chose qui lui permette de survivre à sa peine et son chagrin. C'est tout ce qui l'intéresse en ce moment. Elle ne vit que pour faire le bien. Dit Legolas plus durement.

- Elle ne pourra pas faire ça longtemps… Il y a encore du danger sur les routes… Peut-être que si je lui parlais…

Cette fois Legolas sursauta à ses mots et fut aussi surpris que ses frères de l'entendre parler de cette façon. Il n'avait plus cet air arrogant et hautain qu'il avait autrefois. Mais à la façon dont il parlait du projet de Celaniel, il se sentit piqué au vif. Il lui dit alors avec colère :

- Tu veux lui parler? Mais tu lui as clairement dit que tu ne voulais plus jamais lui adresser la parole. Ne dis pas le contraire j'étais présent lorsque tu lui as dit. Tu l'as presque tué avec tes accusations, tu l'as profondément blessé avec tes insultes. Crois-tu vraiment qu'elle acceptera de te voir? Elle a accepté ta décision de t'éviter. N'est-ce pas ce que tu lui as demandé de faire si elle voulait garder la vie? C'est ce qu'elle fait, elle se tient loin de toi. Dit Legolas sur un ton froid.

- J'étais furieux… c'est l'effet de surprise… la colère m'a aveuglé… Dit Haldir confus.

- Ce n'est pas du tout l'impression que ça donnait. Tu étais tellement furieux que si nous n'avions pas été là tu l'aurais étouffé de tes mains. Tu lui as fait des menaces que je ne croyais jamais que tu étais capable de faire. Dit Legolas en reculant légèrement pour bien l'observer.

Legolas se tut en voyant son ami baisser les yeux au sol. Malheureusement pour le capitaine des galladhrims, ce que ressentait Legolas était plus de la colère que de la compassion. Il ne voulait pas en dire trop, mais voyant qu'il ne se défendait pas plus que ça, il dit ensuite sur le même ton :

- Si seulement tu avais pris la peine de regarder derrière ses paroles, tu aurais compris ses intentions. J'ai même été assez naïf pour croire qu'il y aurait pu y avoir quelque chose entre vous… Mais non… Tu as préféré sauter aux conclusions et la chasser de ta vie sans même te demander pourquoi elle avait fait ce qu'elle a fait. Si elle n'était pas intervenue tu serais mort aujourd'hui et nous n'aurions pas cette conversation toi et moi. Elle devait faire quelque chose pour te sortir de l'ombre et elle a décidé de te provoquer pour que tu suives la lumière. Et le seul moyen c'était d'attiser ta colère. Elle était prête à subir tes foudres pourvu que tu ouvres les yeux. Elle était prête à perdre le peu de respect que tu avais pour elle du moment que tu vives. Dit Legolas plus furieux cette fois.

Haldir se sentait de plus en plus abattu par ce que lui disait Legolas. Il ne savait plus quoi penser ni quoi dire. Il finit par dire au prince :

- Je ne croyais pas qu'elle se servirait de l'histoire d'Itarilé pour…

- Elle s'en est servie parce que tu n'avais aucune réaction. Tu avais besoin d'être ébranlé et elle savait que tu ne ferais rien sans bonne raison. Dit Legolas.

Haldir commençait à être irrité par la façon dont le prince lui parlait. Il le regarda sévèrement et lui dit plus froidement cette fois :

- Elle n'avait pas à me parler d'Itarilé dit-il sur un ton sec.

- Elle n'avait pas le choix. Dit encore Legolas furieux.

Haldir se tut et lui dit plus calmement en évitant son regard :

- J'ignorais qu'elle savait pour Itarilé…

- Elle ne savait rien avant que je lui en parle. C'est moi qui lui ai raconté ce que je savais sur cette affaire. C'est moi qui lui ai fourni toutes les informations qu'elle a utilisées contre toi. Celaniel ne savait rien de ta relation avec Itarilé. Dit Legolas en levant la tête fièrement.

Haldir regarda le prince avec surprise. Il avait toujours cru qu'elle s'était servie de l'histoire d'Itarilé pour le plaisir d'un autre affrontement. Il n'avait jamais écouté ses frères, quand ils lui disaient qu'elle ne savait rien avant ce jour maudit. Il l'avait hait pour ça, il l'avait détesté même en rêve. Mais il avait souvent pensé à elle et aujourd'hui, il réalisait qu'elle avait utilisé cette histoire avec Itarilé pour lui sauver la vie. Elle s'était servie de ça pour qu'il vive.

Haldir aurait voulu dire un mot, mais aucun son de sortis de sa bouche. Il ferma les yeux et sentit un immense chagrin s'emparer de lui.


	17. 17 Le choc d'Haldir

17- Le choc d'Haldir

Legolas était loin d'avoir finit avec lui et pour mettre de l'huile sur le feu, il lui dit durement :

- Elle a tellement pleuré qu'elle s'est endormie épuisé par les larmes. J'ai dû la placer dans un sommeil réparateur pour qu'elle puisse guérir de ses blessures. Elle ne s'est même pas rendue compte qu'elle avait une vie en elle. Elle n'a jamais parlé de celui qui était le père de cet enfant parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Mais lorsqu'elle l'a comprit, il était trop tard pour en parler puisque celui qui a conçus cette vie avec elle l'a renié… Elle portait un fils… ton fils Haldir. C'était ton enfant. Dit Legolas presqu'en criant.

Haldir pâlit plus encore et recula de quelques pas. Il secoua la tête négativement et dit nerveusement :

- C'est impossible… je n'ai pas… nous n'avons pas…

- Arrête de te mentir à toi-même Haldir. Je sais qu'il y a eu une célébration la veille du départ pour le Rohan. Je ne suis pas stupide tu sais. Il n'y a pas qu'en Lorien que ce genre de fête à lieu. Ne t'a-t-elle pas dit que la Dame lui avait fortement conseillé d'assister au rassemblement? Elle n'était pas prête à vivre ça mais elle l'a fait quand même. Et tu sais pourquoi? Parce qu'au fond de son cœur, tu méritais de te détendre avant de partir. Elle a eu recours à un très puissant produit pour que son corps ne la trahisse pas.

- L'huile de la passion? Dit Haldir avec surprise et déception à la fois.

Legolas secoua la tête positivement et ajouta plus sèchement cette fois:

- Rumil m'a raconté qu'il t'avait vue sortir de chez elle au petit matin avant votre départ pour Helm. Alors il n'est pas bien difficile de faire le lien. Dit Legolas tellement froidement que l'elfe de la Lorien en frémit.

Legolas senti qu'il avait ébranlé le capitaine des galladhrims de façon importante. Il le vit vaciller et fléchir les genoux légèrement. Il prit une profonde respiration pour calmer sa colère et pu constater qu'Haldir n'en menait pas large. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, il devait savoir et lui dit plus calmement :

- Lorsque j'ai sus qu'elle attendait un enfant, j'ai cherché à savoir qui pouvait être responsable de son état. C'est après ma conversation avec Rumil que j'ai compris. Tu es le seul avec qui elle aurait accepté de passer une nuit. Il n'y avait qu'avec toi qu'elle voulait vivre ce moment. Malheureusement, elle avait tellement peur qu'elle a eu besoin d'aide. Ce fut Galadriel qui lui permit d'être disposé en lui donnant la potion. Dit Legolas.

Haldir sentit la peine serrer son cœur. Il sentit les larmes piquer ses yeux. Ce qu Legolas venait de lui dire l'avait blessé grandement. Comme il était le capitaine en chef des galladhrims de la Lorien, il releva la tête fièrement et dit au Prince de Mirkwood, un tremblement dans la voix :

- Alors, elle s'est servit de moi. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être avec moi. Elle l'a fait par devoir et obligation. Dit Haldir.

Haldir n'eut pas le temps de finir que cette fois ce fut Rumil qui intervena de façon brusque et sévère en lui disant :

- Non… C'est faux et tu le sais parfaitement. Si quelqu'un s'est servit de l'autre c'est bien toi Haldir. Tu n'es qu'un imbécile si tu penses comme ça. Tu n'as donc rien compris? Si tu avais regardé plus loin que seulement son corps tu aurais vue autre chose. Tu aurais vue beaucoup plus qu'une nuit de plaisir. Dit Rumil sèchement.

Haldir était plus faible encore et il dû faire un effort incroyable pour rester sur ses jambes. Legolas dit alors fermement :

- Peu importe que tu te sois servit d'elle ou elle de toi, tu as quand même gâché sa vie. Elle était victime des méchancetés des autres et elle a vécu la même épreuve chez elle. De plus, tu as agit avec elle comme Itarilé a agit avec toi. Tu voulais lui faire subir les mêmes tourments que toi tu as vécus et ça par vengeance. Tu n'es qu'un salaud Haldir. Tout ce que je souhaite c'est qu'un jour elle rencontre celui qu'elle aimera et qui l'aimera pour elle, avec patience et bonté. Pas comme toi. Dit Legolas en faisant volte face.

L'elfe de la Lorien était livide et eu du mal à rester sur ses jambes. Mais en quelques secondes, il fléchit les genoux incapables d'en supporter plus. Orophin le retint juste à temps pour l'empêcher de tomber. Il le fit s'assoir sur une chaise. Celeborn qui avait suivit la scène de loin, se précipita sur lui suivit de près par Aragorn. L'ancien rôdeur l'examina rapidement et dit à Rumil :

- Amenez moi de l'eau, Rumil… Orophin, vous allez le ramener au campement dès qu'il aura reprit des couleurs et vous vous assurez qu'il se repose dans le calme et la tranquillité. Si vous croyez que ce n'est pas possible, je lui trouverai une chambre ici…

- Non, ça ira. Je veux retourner au campement. Je vais… prendre le repos nécessaire… là-bas. Dit Haldir en se levant lentement.

Orophin l'aida à marcher mais le capitaine refusa son aide. Son frère Rumil grogna légèrement et secoua la tête négativement. Il ne voulait pas le plaindre pas après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Celeborn lui fit un air triste et dit à Haldir qui avait vue le plus jeune frère lui faire un air sévère :

- Ne laissez pas les paroles de Legolas voiler votre jugement Haldir. Vous savez maintenant ce qu'il vous reste à faire. Dit le Seigneur de la Lorien.

- Oui je sais et il aura fallu que Legolas me le fasse voir de façon brutale. Il a raison vous savez! J'ai été odieux avec Celaniel. Elle ne méritait pas ça. J'ai sauté sur l'occasion pour…

Rumil fronça les sourcils et ne pu retenir une remarque en lui disant :

- Ne fait pas l'erreur de la prendre en pitié, elle n'en a pas besoin. Surtout venant de toi. Dit Rumil furieux avant de le saisir par le bras pour l'aider à sortir de la salle.

Haldir le regarda avec surprise et pu voir dans ses yeux la colère qu'il retenait. Ils firent le trajet en silence et une fois au campement, Orophin lui servit une boisson calmante et l'aida à se coucher. Rumil et Orophin ne retournèrent pas à la cité préférant surveiller le sommeil de leur frère. Ils quittèrent la tente ou Haldir s'était couché sans se rendre compte que le capitaine de la Lorien attendait leur départ pour laisser sa peine éclater au grand jour.

Une fois seule, Haldir se mit à pleurer. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi malheureux de toute sa longue vie. Il pleura longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme épuisé et complètement anéantis. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait triste au point de se laisser mourir de chagrin… Comme avec Itarilé, mais pire cette fois.


	18. 18  Ticket pour l'éternité

Ticket pour l'éternité

Galadriel profita de la présence de Boromir pour lui parler de sa nouvelle vie. Elle devait savoir s'il était conscient de ce qu'il vivait et du changement qui s'opérait en lui. Ils étaient en route pour se rendre chez Celaniel lorsqu'elle lui dit sans le regarder :

- Comment vous sentez vous Boromir?

- Je vais très bien, je dirais même mieux qu'avant. J'ignore si c'est la potion que m'a donnée Legolas pour me guérir qui m'a donné cette énergie mais je me sens en parfaite forme. Dit Boromir sur un ton neutre.

- Je pense qu'en effet il y a de cela et une volonté de vivre aussi. Mais vous savez que votre survit à un prix à payer. Dit Galadriel.

- Oui, je sais et nous en avons discuté brièvement. Je sais que je représente un cas unique et que je risque des problèmes si je reste ici trop longtemps. Mais pour l'instant, il y a beaucoup à faire et j'aimerais que tout soit en ordre avant de prendre la décision de tout laisser derrière moi. Dit Boromir tristement

- Ne tardez pas trop Boromir. Vous savez que le secret qui coule dans vos veines peut être une menace pour le roi et son entourage. Votre frère aussi pourrait être menacé. Dit Galadriel sur un ton d'avertissement.

- Je sais tout ça Milady, mais je tiens à ce que tout soit parfait avant…. J'espère que vous comprenez! De plus, avec Celaniel qui semble confuse et très nerveuse depuis qu'elle sait que vous êtes ici…

- Le sort de Celaniel ne repose pas entre vos mains capitaine Boromir. Elle connaît son destin et ce qu'elle doit faire. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle fasse le geste pour aller de l'avant. Ne vous en faites pas pour elle. Son avenir est plus prometteur que bien des gens ici. Ne soyez pas trop paternaliste avec elle, c'est une elfe ne l'oubliez pas. Dit la Dame en souriant en coin.

Boromir lui sourit a son tour mais il avait tellement peur de ce qui pourrait se passer sans lui. La Dame savait que l'avenir de son frère l'inquiétait grandement. Mais il ne pouvait pas attendre trop longtemps. Elle lui dit alors :

- Vous avez bénéficié d'une deuxième chance à la vie Seigneur Boromir, sans Legolas vous seriez mort aujourd'hui. Vous avez obtenus un cadeau inestimable ne gâchez pas tout. Ne me faites pas regretter d'avoir suivit mon cœur. Legolas vous aime et il pourrait en mourir si vous persistez dans votre obstination à vouloir rester en terre du milieu. N'oubliez surtout pas qu'il vous a donné une partie de son immortalité et que l'eau de vie que vous avez absorbé n'a fait que renforcer le lien immortel qui vous unis. C'est une question de sécurité pour vous et pour lui. Dit Galadriel en s'arrêtant pour le regarder sérieusement.

Boromir savait bien qu'elle avait raison et il baissa les yeux. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'attarder trop longtemps à la cité. Mais il voulait au moins s'assurer du bien-être de son frère. Il prit une profonde respiration et lui demanda résigné :

- Quand voulez-vous que je parte?

Galadriel lui sourit à nouveau et lui dit plus doucement :

- Je vais vous contacter lorsque le moment sera venu. Je ne prévois pas partir avant plusieurs mois. Dit-elle en le regardant malicieusement.

- Je vais partir avec vous?... C'est un honneur que vous me faites Milady…. Je serai prêt dès que vous me ferez signe. Dit Boromir enchanté.

- J'aurai besoin d'une escorte à ce moment là et vous pourrez m'accompagner. Haldir ne me sera d'aucune utilité. Il sera trop faible pour être efficace… Vous savez que Legolas ne vous suivra pas sur les terres immortelles n'est-ce pas? Il a encore beaucoup à faire et il n'entendra pas l'appel de la mer bientôt. Dit Galadriel

- Je sais tout cela et je pense qu'il le sait aussi. Nous profiterons du temps qu'il nous est accordé pour en profiter. La séparation sera longue autant pour lui que pour moi. Je me prépare mentalement à ce jour mais pour l'instant, nous vivrons le moment présent avec passion. Dit-il en souriant en coin.

Galadriel secoua la tête positivement et dû admettre qu'il était loin d'être l'homme perturbé et froid qu'elle avait rencontré en Lorien. Il était même beaucoup mieux. Elle comprenait Legolas d'avoir succombé aux charmes de cet homme. Il avait su capter son attention de bonne façon et il avait toute son admiration. Elle lui dit alors :

- Vous êtes un homme bon Capitaine Boromir et je dois admettre que vous m'avez conquise. J'aime ce que je vois de vous maintenant. Vous m'avez prouvé que vous étiez une personne fidèle et d'honneur. Comment puis-je refuser au prince la chance de vivre heureux? Dit-elle en caressant la joue du Gondorien avec affection.

Boromir rougit sous la caresse, ce qui fit sourire Galadriel moqueusement. Il lui dit alors pour changer de sujet :

- Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour ce que vous m'avez permis de vivre. J'ai appris beaucoup avec lui et mon cœur ne supporterait pas de le perdre. Dit-il

- J'avais remarqué, ne vous en faites pas. Je ne l'aurais pas fait si je n'avais pas jugé que vous étiez fait pour lui. Dit la Dame en reprenant la route pour la chambre de sa guérisseure.

Lorsqu'ils furent devant sa porte, Galadriel posa une main sur le bras de Boromir et lui dit plus sérieusement :

- Retournez auprès de Legolas, il vient d'avoir un moment difficile avec Haldir et il est très perturbé par ce qui s'est passé. Il a besoin d'être réconforté. Dit Galadriel

- Vous voulez dire qu'il lui a dit sa façon de pensée? Je m'en doutais un peu vous savez, je sentais qu'il ne resterait pas sans rien dire ou faire. Il s'est pris d'affection pour Celaniel et la voir dans cet état le bouleverse grandement.

- Ce fut aussi difficile pour Haldir à entendre croyez moi. Mais je pense que c'était nécessaire. Il aura besoin de vous lorsque nous prendrons la mer. Vous comprendrez lorsque vous le verrez. Il n'est plus l'ombre de lui-même et ça me désole de le voir ainsi. Dit la Dame en soupirant lourdement.

- Je ferai ce que je peux Milady. Dit Boromir.

- Je suis certaine que vous le ferez. Vous pourrez aussi vous consoler l'un et l'autre… Autant lui que vous, aurez besoin de compagnie. Dit Galadriel malicieusement.

Boromir sursauta à ses paroles et ne pu lui répondre. Par contre, il fut intrigué par le fait qu'elle mentionne qu'Haldir aurait besoin de lui. Galadriel n'insista pas et reporta son attention sur la porte et lui dit :

- Laissez moi seule avec elle. Je vous ferai appelé lorsque je serai prête à revenir auprès de mon époux.

- Bien Milady. Dit il en s'inclinant devant elle avant de la laisser.

Galadriel le regarda partir et sourit amusé par une pensée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Mais elle était satisfaite de sa décision et il n'aurait aucun regret. Elle avait remarqué son embarras lorsqu'elle avait parlé de réconfort entre Haldir et lui. L'idée n'était pas si mauvaise après tout. Ils auraient tous les deux des moments de tristesse et auraient besoin l'un de l'autre pour se consoler. Elle ne pu retenir un sourire en coin et se dit qu'en fin de compte tout serait pour le mieux. Elle prit une profonde respiration et sans frapper à la porte elle entra dans la chambre de Celaniel.


	19. 19  Les recommandations de Galadriel

19- Les recommandations de Galadriel

Lorsque Galadriel entra dans la chambre de Celaniel, elle trouva la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Dans un coin de la chambre, elle pu voir Celaniel assise près de la fenêtre qui fixait l'horizon. Elle soupira en là voyant et l'approcha discrètement. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et la serra légèrement. Celaniel ne broncha pas mais elle ferma les yeux. Son corps fut secoué de tremblement nerveux et elle se mit à pleurer. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'elle pleurait depuis qu'elle avait eu son accident. Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter et couvrit son visage de ses mains.

Galadriel vint s'asseoir près d'elle et entoura ses épaules de son bras protecteur. Elle l'a berça doucement et lui dit :

- Je comprends Celaniel, je sais que ce que vous avez vécu est difficile à accepter. Mais vous n'avez pas tout perdus. Vous avez encore la possibilité de poursuivre votre rêve de voyage. Vous avez encore tellement à faire. Dit la Dame

- Je sais mais… Je ne me sens pas la force d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit. Mon moral est à plat et je n'ai aucun intérêt pour rien. Je n'ai plus d'énergie, je n'ai plus envie de rien. Comme si subitement je prenais conscience de ce que j'avais perdu. Et je me sens terriblement triste. Dit Celaniel sans quitter ce qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre.

- Je ne peux vous blâmer de vous sentir abattus suite à une épreuve pareille, mais il faut comprendre que la vie continue. Vous ne pouvez pas abandonner le projet que vous avez si souvent souhaité vivre. Dit encore Galadriel.

- J'ignore si c'est une bonne idée. Parfois, j'ai envie de partir au loin et d'autre fois, je voudrais mourir. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Dit Celaniel avec tristesse.

- C'est le seul moyen de vous en sortir. Sinon, il y a les Havres Gris et les Valinors…

- Non… je ne prendrai pas la mer… dit Celaniel avec force.

Le regard de la jeune elfe en était un déterminé et froid. Il était hors de question pour elle de prendre la mer. Elle aurait à faire face au capitaine des galladhrims et elle n'y tenait pas. Elle savait que sa blessure ne guérirait pas totalement et qu'il n'y avait que sur les terres immortelles qu'il trouverait ce dont il avait besoin pour redevenir lui-même. Son départ était imminent et moins elle le verrait et mieux ce serait. Elle dit alors à la Dame :

- Je ne peux pas prendre la mer Milady, c'est impossible. Je ne suis pas prête à ça et je n'ai pas sentis l'appel de la mer… De plus, il y a tellement a faire ici… je ne peux pas gaspiller mon talent à ne rien faire. Ces gens ont besoin de mes soins et c'est ce que je vais leur donner. Dit-elle fièrement.

- Dans ce cas, faites ce que vous avez toujours voulue faire et prenez la route pour découvrir la terre du milieu, offrez vos services à ceux qui en ont le plus besoin. C'est un bon moyen de se refaire un moral. Vous pourriez apprendre de nouvelles méthodes de guérison et rencontrer de nouvelle race. Vous pourrez faire de belle rencontre aussi et peut-être trouverez-vous votre voie… Dit Galadriel avec douceur.

Celaniel soupira lourdement et comprit qu'elle n'avait pas à réfléchir bien longtemps. Elle savait que c'était la meilleure solution dans le moment. Elle releva la tête de façon arrogante et se retourna vers la Dame et lui dit :

- Vous avez raison Milady, il y a énormément à faire et les hommes se remettent lentement et difficilement de cette guerre. Ils ont encore besoin de soins et d'encouragements. Je peux encore leur être utile mais pas ici. Je ne peux pas rester à Minas Tirith. C'est trop facile. Dit elle en se bombant le torse.

- Et je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire pour votre état d'esprit encore confus. Dit Galadriel

- Je suis peut-être encore ébranlé mais pas encore assez pour ne pas bien performer. J'ai effectivement besoin de changer d'air et c'est l'occasion rêvée pour ce faire. Si je ne le fais pas maintenant, je ne le ferai jamais. Dit Celaniel en se levant de sa place pour saisir un sac de voyage.

Galadriel sourit en coin et suivit la jeune femme des yeux tout au long de ses préparatifs. Elle avait réussit à lui faire prendre la meilleure décision possible pour elle. Elle retrouvait la fière Celaniel qu'elle avait connue en Lorien. Elle lui demanda alors :

- Vous sentez vous prête à faire ce voyage sans escorte?

- Je n'ai besoin de personne, je sais me défendre. De toute façon, c'est le couronnement du roi dans quelques jours, il n'y aura personne de disponible pour moi. Non Milady, je suis en mesure de faire face seule à ce défi. Dit-elle avec détermination

- Vous savez où vous irez? Demanda la Dame

- J'irai où mes services seront nécessaires. Je n'ai plus de place ici ni à Caras Galladhon. Je me laisserai guidé par mon instinct. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste et je tiens à garder le peu que j'ai encore. Je veux faire quelque chose de ma vie. Dit Celaniel en remplissant son sac de ses vêtements.

Galadriel approuva de la tête mais elle devait la mettre en garde quand même sur certaine chose qui pourrait lui être fatal, dont l'appel de la mer. Celaniel l'écoutait distraitement mais comprenait très bien qu'elle s'inquiète pour sa sécurité. La Dame lui dit avec douceur cette fois :

- Ne résistez pas à l'appel de la mer Celaniel, vous aurez toujours une place dans ma maison. Je vous y accueillerai avec grand plaisir. Dit la Dame.

- Je vous en remercie Milady et je promets d'y réfléchir le moment venus. Je ferai honneur à la race des elfes, c'est une promesse. Vous pourrez être fier de moi. Dit Celaniel en s'inclinant devant Galadriel.

- Et j'en suis sur aussi…. Êtes vous prête à faire face à l'inconnus? Demanda Galadriel en voyant Celaniel prendre son sac et vérifier tout autour d'elle si elle n'avait rien oublié.

- Je le suis Milady. Merci de m'avoir ramené sur la bonne voie. J'avais sans doute besoin d'un coup de main pour prendre cette décision. Dit la jeune guérisseure.

- Ça me fait plaisir d'avoir pu vous être utile… Venez, je vous accompagne jusqu'aux écuries. J'ai encore quelques petits conseils à vous donner. Dit Galadriel en prenant son bras pour l'entraîner hors de sa chambre pour ensuite emprunter le couloir qui menait la jeune elfe vers sa nouvelle vie.


	20. 20 Un coup au coeur

20- Un coup au coeur

Une fois aux écuries, Celaniel prépara sa monture tout en écoutant les recommandations de la Dame de la Lorien. Elle installa son sac de voyage sur le dos de son cheval et s'apprêtait à y monter lorsque Galadriel lui dit :

- Je vous souhaite bonne chance dans votre nouvelle vie ma chère. Vous nous manquerez énormément. Vous avez accompli beaucoup parmi nous mais vous avez sacrifié beaucoup aussi et je ne pourrai jamais vous remercier assez pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour Haldir. Dit la Dame.

Celaniel baissa la tête à la mention du nom du capitaine des galladhrims et rougit en tremblant légèrement. Elle ne laissa pas paraître son trouble et pour montrer à Galadriel qu'elle n'était pas affectée par ce qu'elle lui disait, elle lui répondit fièrement:

- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir Milady. Sa disparition aurait été une lourde perte pour vous et pour La Lorien. Ce n'était pas difficile à faire comme choix. Dit elle

- Mais vous aviez le choix Celaniel. Vous auriez pu agir autrement. Mais vous connaissiez les risques d'une telle procédure et malgré tout, vous n'avez pas hésité à le faire. Vous ne l'avez pas seulement fait par devoir mais par amour pour lui aussi. Dit Galadriel en la regardant intensément.

Celaniel la regarda avec surprise et eu un mouvement de recul. Galadriel sourit en coin à sa réaction. Elle savait que la jeune elfe cachait des sentiments pour son capitaine dans son cœur. Mais… Elle caressa la joue de Celaniel et ajouta avec tendresse :

- Vous devez l'aimer beaucoup pour accepter qu'il vous déteste pour lui permettre de vivre. C'est la plus belle preuve d'amour que vous puissiez lui donner. Dit la Dame en lui souriant.

- Vous devez faire erreur Milady, je ne ressens…

- Non, Celaniel, c'est vous qui faites erreur. Vous avez agit avec votre cœur et non votre raison. Un autre guérisseur l'aurait laissé dans l'ombre jusqu'à ce qu'il en meurt. Vous l'avez toujours aimé mais vous n'avez jamais cru en cet amour. Vous avez choisi de le voir vivre à vous détester plutôt que mort et en avoir le cœur brisé. C'est pour moi une preuve suffisante d'un geste fait par amour. Dit Galadriel en la regardant avec compassion.

Celaniel sentit son cœur battre follement. Elle ne pouvait pas aimer cet arrogant personnage. Mais au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'il occupait une place très importante dans son cœur, mais de l'amour!... Elle avait définitivement mis une croix sur cette possibilité. Puis, elle eu le souvenir de la magnifique nuit d'amour qu'elle avait vécu avec lui avant son départ pour le Gouffre de Helm. Elle sentit alors son corps être secoué de tremblement. Un léger frisson de plaisir parcouru sa peau. Elle ne pu pousser plus loin sa réflexion que Galadriel lui dit :

- Vous n'y croyez pas et je peux le comprendre. Mais je sais que vous savez que je dis vrai. N'ai-je pas raison? Dit Galadriel doucement.

Celaniel ne pouvait pas le croire. Elle ne pouvait pas être amoureuse de lui, c'était impossible, impensable. Ils se détestaient… Non, plus maintenant. Lui l'a détestait mais pas elle. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira lourdement et dit à Galadriel résigné :

- Je pense que j'ai succombé à ses charmes dès la première rencontre. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas ce qu'il lui faut. On m'a décrit Itarilé et je suis loin de lui arriver à la cheville. Je ne tiens pas à être un substitue non plus. Dit elle avec tristesse.

- Mais vous ne l'êtes pas, croyez moi. Vous êtes loin d'être comme elle, c'est vrai, mais vous êtes mieux. Ne dites pas que vous n'êtes pas faites pour lui, vous n'en savez rien. Dit encore Galadriel avec un sourire chaleureux.

- Je sais que pour l'instant je ne fais pas partie de celle qu'il aimerait voir. Il m'en veut pour ce que je lui ai dit et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. J'aurais sans doute fait comme lui. Mais pour sa survit, je n'avait pas le choix. Dit Celaniel en s'assoyant sur une balle de foin.

- Alors tout espoir est permis. Ne désespérez pas Celaniel, un jour il comprendra ce que votre action veut dire. Mais en attendant, il faut aller au bout de vos rêves et vivre l'aventure que vous voulez vivre. Dit Galadriel en l'encourageant à se lever pour monter en selle.

Celaniel se leva et mit le pied à l'étrier et dit encore à la Dame :

- J'aimerais seulement qu'il me pardonne ce que j'ai dit. Je n'avais aucune arrière pensée. Dit Celaniel en s'installant sur sa monture.

- Il vous pardonnera ne vous en faites pas. Il finira par oublier. Dit Galadriel

- Le capitaine a une excellente mémoire Milady, il n'oubliera pas facilement. Je sais qu'il a besoin de récupérer et que c'est aux Valinors qu'il aura le plus de chance de s'en remettre. Dit Celaniel en prenant les rennes de son cheval pour partir

Galadriel l'a retint encore un moment en lui disant :

- Soyez prudente en route mon enfant et que la grâce des valars soit sur vous. Je suis certaine que vous sortirez grandit de cette aventure. J'ai confiance en vous Celaniel, je sais que vous ferez pour le mieux.

- Merci Milady… Je penserai a vous et a toute vos bontés. Remerciez le Seigneur Celeborn pour moi.

- Je n'y manquerai pas… Si vous traversez les champs de Pelenor, faites un arrêt au campement. J'ai fait préparer un sac de médecine pour vous. Anorwen sera heureuse de vous le remettre. Dit Galadriel en reculant pour la laisser partir.

- Je passerai par le campement pour récupérer ce cadeau inestimable. Merci pour tout. Dit Celaniel en éperonnant sa monture pour partir.

Galadriel la salua de la main et la regarda sortir de la cour du palais. Elle prit une profonde respiration avant de suivre le chemin inverse pour retourner auprès de son époux. Elle rencontra Boromir en chemin qui l'attendait patiemment. Il s'inclina lorsqu'elle fut près de lui et lui demanda :

- Je suppose qu'elle n'assistera pas au couronnement? Dit Boromir

- Vous supposez bien cher capitaine. Mais elle sera du dernier bateau qui quittera la terre du milieu pour les Valinors. Dit Galadriel en lui souriant malicieusement

- Dommage, elle va rater une superbe célébration. Dit encore Boromir

- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle, elle trouvera bien un moyen de fête le nouveau roi à sa façon. Dit encore la Dame mais cette fois d'un air moqueur.

Boromir fronça les sourcils et n'osa lui demander plus d'explication. A son air, il savait qu'elle avait fait quelque chose pour Celaniel. Et la connaissant, il était sur que la jeune elfe n'en savait encore rien.


	21. 21 Une rencontre inattendue

21- Une rencontre inattendue

Celaniel ne voulait pas faire d'adieux a qui que ce soit et elle se contenta d'écrire une courte lettre qu'elle laissa au poste de garde à l'attention du Prince de Mirkwood. Elle savait que personne ne la chercherait puisqu'ils connaissaient tous son état et sa relation précaire avec le capitaine de la Lorien. Sa présence dans la cité lui avait donné une bonne raison pour quitter les lieux et elle était certaine que tous comprendraient son geste. De toute façon, elle savait que Galadriel ferait l'annonce de son départ le soir du banquet. Elle se rendit au campement des elfes des la Lorien et ralentit l'allure de sa monture pour scruter du regard les alentours dans l'espoir d'y voir Anorwen quelque part. Elle sourit en reconnaissant certaines connaissances qu'elle salua au passage.

Soudain, une voix familière se fit entendre derrière elle et en se retournant, elle reconnue son ancienne assistante. Celaniel mit pied à terre et serra sa compagne de travail dans ses bras avec affection.

- Oh Anorwen, que je suis contente de te voir… Comment ça se passe pour toi? Je te trouve bien malgré tous les problèmes que vous avez eut dernièrement. Lui dit la jeune guérisseure en lui souriant.

Anorwen sourit légèrement en coin et timidement elle lui dit :

- J'ai été nommé guérisseur en chef à ta place. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas?

- T'en vouloir? Mais non au contraire, j'en suis même très heureuse pour toi. Toutes mes félicitations Anorwen. Je suis fière de toi. J'espère que tout va bien avec les blessés. Dit Celaniel en embrassant son amie avec joie.

- Tout va bien ne t'en fait pas. J'ai pris exemple sur toi. Tu es mon inspiration. Dit Anorwen en rougissant

- Tu ne devrais pas. Tu es toi et tu devras rester toi-même. Dit Celaniel sur un ton encourageant.

- Merci Celaniel… mais que fais-tu ici? Tu es sur ton départ? Demanda Anorwen en voyant qu'elle avait un sac de voyage sur sa monture.

- Je pars en voyage pour un certain temps… c'est pour ça que je suis ici d'ailleurs. Lady Galadriel m'envoie chercher le sac de médecine qu'elle a préparé pour moi. Elle m'a dit que tu pourrais…

- Oui bien entendus, attend moi ici, je vais te le chercher tout de suite et …

Seulement, Anorwen ne pu lui en dire plus qu'une autre voix familière se fit entendre près de Celaniel.

- Celaniel?

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers l'elfe qui venait de parler. Anorwen regarda Celaniel inquiète et cette dernière se tendit en reconnaissant le capitaine des galladhrims. Elle retint son souffle et dit à son amie :

- Va chercher le sac tout de suite, je ne peux pas rester. Dit-elle sans quitter Haldir des yeux.

Anorwen la quitta en souriant malicieusement et Celaniel fit volte-face pour retourner à sa monture. Haldir était surpris de la voir, mais à son air ce n'était pas l'attitude d'une personne furieuse mais plutôt triste et malheureuse. Elle saisit les rennes de son cheval et se dirigea vers les limites du campement. Haldir sentit la peur le saisir et lui dit rapidement en la suivant à bonne distance mais suffisamment proche pour être entendu d'elle:

- Celaniel, non… attends… Nous avons besoin de parler tous les deux. Dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

- Je ne crois pas que nous ayons grand-chose à nous dire Capitaine. Dit-elle en s'arrêtant au son de sa voix.

- Je t'en pris Celaniel… j'ai besoin de te parler c'est important… Accorde moi un moment s'il te plait. Dit-il le regard suppliant.

Celaniel ferma les yeux et sans rien dire et soupira lourdement. Elle voulait le voir, lui parler et qui sait, le toucher. Mais elle savait aussi que si elle faisait ce qu'elle venait de penser, son départ serait retardé. Et elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Si elle succombait à ses charmes, elle serait perdue et ne partirait jamais. Elle savait qu'Anorwen en avait pour un certain temps et la peur de ne pas avoir la volonté nécessaire pour lui résister s'empara d'elle. Elle lui dit alors :

- Vous avez clairement manifesté le désir de ne plus m'adresser la parole, il me semble. Pourquoi changer d'idée? Vous avez d'autres reproches à me faire? Si c'est le cas, merci mais, non merci. Dit-elle.

- Non Celaniel, ce n'est pas le but… Nous avons vraiment des choses à nous dire et… j'ai des excuses à te faire. Je t'en pris Celaniel... ne me refuse pas ça. Dit-il désespérer.

Celaniel sentit la panique dans la voix d'Haldir et elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Il était loin d'être celui qu'elle avait connu en Lorien. Il était pâle, les traits tirés, les yeux vitreux et sombres, sans vie. Galadriel avait raison, il n'était plus l'ombre de lui-même. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer et elle n'eut pas la force de lui refuser ce moment. Elle lui dit alors en baissant les yeux :

- D'accord, je vais vous écouter. Dit-elle plus calmement.

Haldir lui indiqua la tente qu'il partageait avec ses frères. Celaniel le suivit et sentit que cet instant serait inoubliable pour elle comme pour lui. Elle entra dans la tente et il lui indiqua une chaise en face du lit. Haldir prit place au pied du lit et baissa la tête tristement. Il ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Il garda le silence un moment et soupira lourdement sans la regarder. Il leva enfin les yeux sur elle et prit une profonde respiration. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il devait s'excuser pour ce qu'il avait fait. Jamais le capitaine en chef des galladhrims n'avait offert des excuses à qui que ce soit. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux triste de la jeune guérisseur et entrepris de lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.


	22. 22  Les aveux

22- Les aveux

Haldir savait qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien en sa présence et pour ne pas prolonger inutilement son malaise, il lui dit :

- Merci d'avoir accepté de m'écouter. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi et j'apprécie l'effort que tu fais pour m'entendre. Dit-il timidement.

Celaniel ne savait pas comment lui répondre et elle opta pour le silence. Mais elle savait qu'elle devait lui dire quelque chose et au bout d'un moment elle lui répondit :

- Ça ira capitaine, dites moi tout de suite ce que vous voulez me dire. Vous avez parlé de me faire des excuses, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi. Vous n'avez aucune raison d'en faire. Dit-elle timidement à son tour.

Haldir se pencha un peu plus vers elle et pu voir son regard aussi triste et malheureux que le sien. Il lui dit alors :

- J'ai toutes les raisons de te faire des excuses Celaniel. Je n'ai pas compris ce que tu tentais de faire au Gouffre de Helm. Je regrette d'avoir été aussi méchant avec toi. Je n'ai jamais crus que ton action avait pour but de me sortir de l'ombre. Dit-il en rougissant.

- Vous avez crus que je le faisais pour attirer votre colère sans raison, que je le faisais par exprès? Dit Celaniel surprise.

- Nous n'avons jamais été les meilleurs amis du monde toi et moi et j'ai vraiment crus que cette fois n'était pas différente des fois précédentes. Malheureusement, j'ai mis du temps à me rendre compte que tu avais agit pour mon bien et ma survit. Je m'excuse d'avoir douté de toi et de tes intentions. Dit-il en baissant les yeux.

Celaniel soupira et secoua la tête négativement. Elle devait faire de même avec lui et lui dit pour ne pas lui laisser prendre tout le blâme :

- Alors, je vous dois des excuses à mon tour. Je n'aurais pas dû utiliser l'histoire d'Itarilé. Ce fut inconsidéré de ma part. dit-elle.

- Tu n'as pas à me faire d'excuses. Tu as agit au meilleur de ta connaissance. Tu m'as obligé à regarder en face ce que j'étais devenu. Un elfe sans cœur et froid avec mon entourage. Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, il est certain que je serais mort dans le moment.

Celaniel sourit légèrement et leva enfin les yeux sur lui. Ce qu'elle vit lui fit battre le cœur. Il avait l'air tellement vulnérable… Elle aurait voulue le prendre dans ses bras et le bercer pour le consoler mais, elle devait être forte et résister jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte les lieux. Mais Haldir ne semblait pas avoir terminer avec ses excuses et lui dit :

- Je veux aussi m'excuser pour toutes les paroles blessantes que je t'ais dites tout au long de nos nombreux affrontements. Je veux aussi m'excuser pour avoir forcé la note la veille de mon départ pour le Rohan et t'obliger à…

Cette fois, Celaniel se sentit trembler d'inquiètude et pour ne pas en entendre trop elle lui coupa la parole et lui dit :

- Mais vous ne n'avez forcé à rien. Je l'ai fait parce que je l'ai voulue…

- Je sais que tu l'as fait de ton plein gré mais pas entièrement. Tu as dû avoir recours à quelque chose pour t'aider à supporter ce que tu vivais…

- Mais j'avais le choix de le faire ou non et j'ai choisis de le faire. Il est vrai que j'ai utilisé l'huile de la passion pour m'aider à… mais si je ne voulais pas le faire je ne l'aurais pas fais soyez en sur. Dit Celaniel désespéré par son attitude.

Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il ait de regret et elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il l'a prenne en pitié. Mais Haldir tenait à tout dire et il reprit en disant :

¨ Ça ne change pas le fait que tu m'as offert une nuit de plaisir en sachant que tu ne te sentais pas prête à vivre ce moment. J'aurais peut-être dû partir ce soir là avant que…

- Mais je n'ai aucun regret. Dit-elle avec douceur.

Haldir non plus n'avait aucun regret. Ce fut la plus belle nuit d'amour qu'il avait connue de toute sa vie. Il regarda la jeune femme à nouveau et lui dit :

- Je n'ai aucun regret non plus. J'ai pu partir le cœur en paix et l'esprit tranquille. Dit-il en souriant a peine.

- Alors vous n'avez pas d'excuse à me faire là-dessus. Ce fut fait d'un commun accord et sans arrière pensée. Dit-elle plus fermement.

- Non… en effet… sans promesse de l'un comme de l'autre. Dit-il plus tristement cette fois.

Celaniel ne savait pas ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire de plus et se contenta de lui faire un sourire rassurant. Ce fut suffisant pour Haldir pour continuer ses aveux et cette fois, il ne pu résister à prendre ses mains dans les siennes. Il lui dit ensuite :

- J'ai encore quelque chose à te dire au sujet de ce qui s'est passé la veille de ton départ pour la forêt noire. Dit-il en baissant la tête pour éviter son regard.

Cette fois, Celaniel sursauta et voulue retirer ses mains des siennes mais il les maintenait fermement et leva les yeux sur elle. Elle se demandait s'il se souvenait de ce qui c'était passé ce soir là. Elle avait vue en rêve cette fameuse soirée et elle espérait qu'il n'en ait aucun souvenir. Elle ne voulait plus revenir sur ce sujet. Seulement, Haldir semblait bien décidé à lui en parler et lui dit :

- J'ignore ce dont tu te souviens mais moi je sais ce qui s'est passé. J'ai demandé à Galadriel de m'expliquer pourquoi je rêvais de toi pendant la longue période de ton absence et elle m'a fait revivre cette nuit dans mon esprit. Une nuit presque comparable à ce que nous avons connus plus tard.

Celaniel sentit son souffle lui manquer et attendait avec impatience qu'il lui raconte en détail ce qu'il avait appris. Haldir entreprit donc de lui raconter les évènements qui c'étaient produit la veille de son départ. Elle écoutait religieusement tout ce qu'il disait, rougissant à l'occasion et fermant les yeux à d'autres. Elle était embarrassé au plus au point Elle était dans tout ses états et lorsqu'Haldir eu finit son histoire elle sentit qu'elle n'avait plus la force de se lever. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de retenir ses larmes. Haldir tenait toujours ses mains dans les siennes et les porta à son front. Il lui dit alors :

- Pardonne moi Celaniel, pardonne moi mon audace. A cause de moi tu as dû vivre l'enfer.

Mais Célaniel ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Elle était aussi à blâmer que lui. Puis, ce fut la surprise lorsqu'elle le vit sortit de la poche de sa tunique une épingle à cheveux qu'il lui mit dans le creux de sa main. Celaniel ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise et le regarda les yeux brillants de larmes. Elle sut alors comment il avait appris ce qui c'était passé le soir de leur beuverie.


	23. 23  Un départ retardé

23- Un départ retardé

Celaniel crut mourir en voyant le bijou au creux de sa main. Elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas pleurer et elle lui demanda d'une voix éteinte :

- Où… où avez-vous trouvé ça?

- J'ai retrouvé cette épingle à cheveux parmi mes vêtements le lendemain matin. Je l'ai placé dans un coffret et je n'y plus repensé jusqu'au jour ou mes frères m'ont lancé un défi. C'est à ce moment que j'ai appris que cette épingle t'appartenait. C'est là que j'ai été consulté Galadriel pour en savoir plus. Dit-il en regardant ses yeux brillants de larmes.

Celaniel avait souvent rêvé d'une nuit de plaisir avec quelqu'un qu'elle aimerait de tout son coeur, une nuit où elle se donnerait corps et âme, sans artifice, mais seulement avec son désir et sa passion. Elle ne crut pas que cette fameuse nuit avait eu lieu dans un moment de folie, et sans qu'elle ne se rappelle la moindre chose. Elle était ébranlée par tout ce qu'il venait de raconter.

Haldir voyait bien qu'elle était sous le choc. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente mal à l'aise face à ce qui s'était passé et il lui dit avec douceur en reprenant ses mains dans les siennes :

- Je veux aussi m'excuser pour ça, pour avoir abusé de la situation, pour avoir insisté pour que… je regrette que ça se soit passé de cette façon. J'aurais préféré que tu sois en pleine possession de tes moyens et consentante. Dit-il la voix remplie de regret.

- Mais vous n'étiez pas plus conscient que moi de ce que nous faisions. Dit-elle surprise par ses excuses.

- Justement, je suis sensé être en pleine possession de mes moyens en tout temps. J'avoue que je ne suis pas très heureux de la tournure des évènements. Dit encore Haldir tristement.

- Vous n'êtes pas plus responsable que moi de ce qui s'est passé. Si vous voulez me faire des excuses quand même, alors acceptez les miennes à mon tour. Dit-elle aussi déçue que lui.

Celaniel ne tenait pas à ce qu'il se sente plus responsable qu'elle et à la seule pensée de ce qui s'était passé, elle rougit violemment. Elle se tendit lorsqu'elle sentit la présence d'Anorwen tout près et se leva d'un bond en disant à Haldir.

- Je dois partir, Anorwen me cherche… Merci d'avoir été honnête avec moi. Dit-elle en se libérant de ses mains et en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Mais Haldir ne voulait pas qu'elle parte et saisit son bras pour la retenir. Il l'a regarda intensément et lui dit avec peine et chagrin :

- Celaniel, je ne veux pas que tu partes à cause de moi… Je ne veux pas que… Je suis…

Haldir aurait voulu dire tellement de choses, mais en fut incapable. Son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine et il en ressentit une douleur. La jeune elfe pouvait voir énormément de chagrin et pour ne pas lui donner une mauvaise impression de son geste, elle lui dit en souriant :

- Vous n'y êtes pour rien capitaine. Cette décision de voyager en terre du milieu je l'avais prise bien avant que je ne quitte pour Mirkwood. Ne vous en faites pas, vous n'êtes pas en cause. Dit-elle en posant sa main sur son bras pour ensuite embrasser sa joue tendrement.

Seulement, pour Haldir, ce simple baiser fut suffisant pour embraser son corps tout entier. Celaniel n'eut pas la chance de faire plus de deux pas qu'il l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser avec passion. La jeune femme se sentit transportée dans un monde de plaisir qu'elle voulait vivre à tout prix. Mais elle savait aussi que si elle ne se libérait pas de ses bras, elle ne le quitterait jamais. Elle fit une tentative pour le repousser, mais il approfondit le baiser avec plus de douceur et de tendresse, ce qui eut pour effet de faire gémir Celaniel. Haldir se sentit encouragé par sa réaction et pour être certain qu'il ne rêvait pas, il la repoussa légèrement devant lui et lui dit dans un souffle :

- Reste avec moi cette nuit. Ne pars pas tout de suite, je t'en pris. Dit-il suppliant.

- Je ne peux pas rester… je dois…

Mais Haldir reprit possession de sa bouche, cette fois dans un baiser plus vigoureux et énergique. Celaniel ne résista pas et laissa le plaisir secouer son corps de léger frisson. Haldir l'entraina vers le lit ou il la poussa tout doucement contre les draps soyeux pour lui faire connaître des moments de pur plaisir. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Celaniel participait activement aux baisers et aux caresses qu'ils s'échangeaient. Ils s'aimèrent sans arrêt jusqu'à l'aube ou Celaniel se leva dans le plus grand silence pour prendre ses vêtements qu'elle enfila rapidement. Elle aurait voulu partir sans qu'il ne se lève, mais c'était mal connaître le capitaine des galladhrims. Elle sentit sa présence derrière elle et se retourna pour lui faire face et lui dit :

- Je dois partir maintenant, j'ai déjà trop tardé. Dit-elle en ajustant la ceinture de sa tunique.

- Alors, tu pars quand même? Dit Haldir déçu

- Oui, je le dois, il faut que je parte. C'est une question de survie pour moi. Dit Celaniel en prenant son épée qu'elle ajusta à la taille.

Haldir comprit qu'elle ne changerait pas d'idée et il s'habilla à son tour. Il suivit Celaniel qui voulait mettre le plus rapidement possible de la distance entre eux. Elle se sentait triste et malheureuse et ne pouvait rester plus longtemps sans en souffrir. Elle se rendit d'un pas vif jusqu'à sa monture et saisit au passage le sac de médecine qu'Anorwen avait laissé près de son cheval. Elle n'attendit pas qu'il la rejoigne et monta en selle. Elle put voir Haldir qui l'approchait rapidement et pour ne pas s'éterniser trop longuement elle lui dit les yeux pétillants de larmes qu'elle retenait difficilement :

- Nous nous reverrons capitaine Haldir, nous nous reverrons un jour….

Elle le salua rapidement et poussa sa monture à vive allure en direction de la route principale. Elle ne voulait pas lui montrer ses larmes. Elle aurait voulu qu'il lui dise ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, mais le capitaine Haldir n'avait jamais exprimé de vive voix ce que son cœur lui disait. Mais Haldir lui, il était près à lui dire n'importe quoi pourvu qu'elle ne le quitte pas. Malheureusement pour lui, il fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Il fit quelques pas dans l'intention de courir pour la rejoindre, mais il n'en avait pas la force. Il se laissa choir au sol et dit dans un souffle :

- Je t'aime Celaniel.

Celaniel n'était pas encore bien loin et put entendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle ferma les yeux et dit à voix assez haute :

- Je sais… moi aussi…

Haldir n'avait pas entendu ses paroles et sentit un immense chagrin s'emparer de lui. Cette fois, il comprit, il savait et en était sur. Cette femme était celle qu'il avait attendue toute sa vie et il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte avant aujourd'hui. Il se sentait tellement triste qu'il ne put retenir ses larmes. Il pleura avec cœur et soudain, il sentit une main douce et rassurante sur son épaule. Il savait que Galadriel était près de lui. La Dame lui dit alors :

- Elle devait partir Haldir, sa tâche n'est pas encore finie en terre du milieu. Elle doit trouver ce qu'il lui manque. Dit la Dame.

- Je suis ce qu'il lui manque… dit-il

- Est-ce que vous lui avez dit ce que vous venez de me dire? Demanda la Dame avec tendresse.

- Non, pas avec des mots… mais mes gestes étaient assez évidents, je pense. Dit Haldir en se relevant lentement pour lui faire face.

- Peut-être avez-vous raison sur un point. Les gestes sont importants, mais pour Celaniel, les mots sont tout aussi importants et vous ne lui avez rien dit. Ajouta la Dame.

- Alors, je dois la retrouver… et je lui dirai… dit Haldir en voulant se diriger ver l'enclos des chevaux.

- Vous n'y arriverez pas Haldir, vous n'êtes pas assez fort pour ça. Vous avez besoin de vous refaire une santé et ce n'est pas ici que vous y parviendrez… vous devrez prendre la route des Havres gris et…

- Non… non… je ne peux pas… ne me demandez pas ça. Dit-il en état de panique.

- C'est la seule chose à faire… vous le savez très bien… Ne désespérer pas… vous la reverrez bientôt, dans un endroit ou vous pourrez être en bien meilleure forme et certain de ce que votre cœur désir. Dit Galadriel

- C'est vrai… dit-il un peu rassurer

- Venez maintenant, vous avez besoin de repos, vous avez eu une dure journée aujourd'hui. Dit Galadriel en l'entraînant avec elle jusqu'à sa tente ou elle l'obligea à dormir encore un peu.

Elle lui tendit un verre qu'il but sans protester et en quelques minutes il sombra dans un sommeil profond. Elle sourit en le regardant et des souvenirs du passé lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle caressa sa longue chevelure argentée et se rappela l'époque ou elle prenait soin de lui et ses frères dans leur jeunesse. Elle sourit pour elle-même satisfaite de la tournure des évènements. Cette fois, elle n'avait plus le choix, elle devait l'envoyer aux Valinors. Il n'y avait que là qu'il pourrait oublier Itarilé, ses disputes passées, la guerre et ses blessures. Il retrouverait la paix de l'esprit et du cœur. Il serait près pour Celaniel et vivrait enfin heureux.

Elle soupira satisfaite que le cas de son capitaine soit réglé. Maintenant, elle devait s'occuper de Boromir. Sa présence pourrait être d'un grand secours pour Haldir et ensemble, ils pourraient se réconforter jusqu'au retour de leur âme sœur. Elle sourit encore plus qu'heureuse de ce qui s'était passé. Elle regarda l'entrée de la tente et vit Rumil y entrer. Elle lui dit alors :

- Rumil, il est important que votre frère dorme le plus longtemps possible. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre. Dit Galadriel

- Oui bien sûr Milady… Est-ce qu'il est dans cet état à cause de moi? Dit-il tristement

- Non mon ami, vous n'y êtes pour rien. Mais grâce à vous, il a enfin réalisé ou était son cœur. Dit-elle en regardant à nouveau Haldir qui dormait profondément.

- Alors, il a avoué son amour pour Celaniel? Dit Rumil avec espoir.

- Non, mais il lui a fait sentir et je pense qu'elle aussi a compris. Elle doute encore, mais elle comprendra plus tard. Dit-elle en se levant pour quitter la tente.

- Rumil sourit enfin, et comprit qu'il était sur la voie de la guérison totale. Il prit place à côté de lui et fit comme la Dame et le regarda dormir. Il prit une profonde respiration et repoussa du doigt une mèche de cheveux de sa joue. Il dit alors en souriant :

- Tout ira bien maintenant Haldir, tu verras, tout ira parfaitement bien. dit Rumil avec tendresse.


	24. 24  Une visite surprise

24- Une visite surprise

Celaniel avait voyagé pendant quelques mois un peu partout sur les terres des hommes, à donner des soins gratuitement et à redonner espoir aux âmes en peine. Ses pas la menait dans les coins les plus reculés de la terre du milieu et elle pu retrouver une certaine paix qu'elle avait perdu depuis longtemps. Puis, ce fut une surprise pour elle lorsque ses pas la menèrent dans la région de Bree où elle pu rencontrer quelques hobbits qui l'invitèrent à une visite de leur village. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait revoir Merry et Pippin ainsi que Sam et Frodon. Son instinct lui disait que l'ancien porteur de l'anneau avait besoin de son attention.

Et son arrivé fut une bénédiction pour le jeune hobbit. Grâce à ses soins, Frodon put reprendre du mieux mais pas encore assez pour vivre normalement. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle avait dit à Gandalf lors d'une brève visite dans la Comté l'année suivant le couronnement du roi. Le magicien savait très bien que jamais Frodon ne redeviendrait celui qu'il était. Il avait besoin de plus que ce que Celaniel lui donnait, mais était reconnaissant à la guérisseure de faire ce qu'elle pouvait pour lui. Mais malgré sa présence auprès de lui, elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas des milliers de solutions et Gandalf était d'accord avec elle.

Par contre, sa visite chez les hobbits lui permis de vivre une expérience enrichissante qui lui ouvrit l'esprit sur la vie simple des mortelles. Elle aimait ce qu'elle vivait et s'amusait beaucoup en leur compagnie. Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment et lorsque la rumeur parvint jusqu'à la Comté que le capitaine du Gondor prenait la mer, elle décida qu'elle devait s'y rendre pour le saluer une dernière fois. Ce fut le cœur gros qu'elle laissa derrière elle les hobbits qui l'avait si bien accueillit.

Lorsqu'elle fut en vue des Havres gris, elle resta a distance raisonnable afin de s'assurer de ne pas faire de mauvaise rencontre. Seulement, elle savait très bien qu'elle avait été repérée et pas par n'importe qui. Elle put entendre dans son esprit la voix de la Dame de la Lorien qui lui disait :

- « Ne vous cachez pas Celaniel, celui que vous fuyez n'est pas ici. Il est parti pour les Valinors depuis un bon moment déjà. Venez… il vous attend. »

Celaniel rugit, elle détestait quand Galadriel faisait une incursion dans son esprit au moment ou elle s'en attendait le moins. Elle sortie de l'orée des bois et vit au loin le Seigneur et la Dame de la Lorien en grande discussion avec le capitaine Cirdan et un peu à l'écart… Boromir en compagnie de Legolas et quelques elfes de sa connaissance. Avant même qu'elle ne soit à découvert, Boromir avait levé les yeux sur le sentier qui menait au quai et vit la jeune elfe qui approchait. Sans rien dire, il quitta le groupe où il était et se dirigea vers elle. Son visage s'éclaira en la voyant et il lui ouvrit les bras pour l'a serrer contre lui avec affection.

Legolas avait aussi sentit la présence de quelqu'un et lorsqu'il reconnus Celaniel, il sourit satisfait. Celeborn le rejoignit et le prince de Mirkwood lui demanda :

- Est-ce qu'elle prend la mer avec vous?

- Non, pas encore, elle quittera plus tard, beaucoup plus tard en fait. Elle en a pour un long moment avant d'entendre l'appel de la mer. Elle n'est pas prête de toute façon, elle a encore beaucoup à faire et à accomplir. Son destin la mènera partout ou elle peut servir le bien. Ne vous en faites pour elle Legolas, elle ne se mettra jamais en mauvaise position au risque de mettre sa vie en danger. Dit Celeborn en souriant.

- Je ne suis pas inquiet pour elle, seulement, je pense à ce qu'elle à laissé partir…

- Vous parlez d'Haldir? Il a reconnus son amour pour elle, mais Celaniel est un peu comme lui et elle ne croit pas à l'évidence. Par chance qu'elle a ses connaissances pour l'aider à s'en remettre mais elle n'a jamais oublié ce qui s'est passé entre eux. Ajouta le seigneur de la Lorien.

- Le pauvre était dans un tel état que j'ai eu peur pour sa vie. J'espère seulement qu'il va s'en sortir. Dit Legolas

- Il sera beaucoup mieux là-bas qu'ici. De toute façon, c'est Boromir a qui vous devez penser, et je sais que vous avez du mal a vous y faire. Dit Celeborn doucement.

- Oui, je sais qu'il doit partir, mais c'est difficile… dit Legolas en baissant les yeux au sol.

- Il sera d'une aide précieuse pour Haldir et je sais qu'ils pourront se consoler ensemble. Dit encore Celeborn.

Leur regard se porta vers Boromir et Celaniel qui semblaient très heureux de se revoir. Legolas retourna vers d'autres connaissances et laissa Celeborn rejoindre Galadriel. La Dame put voir le gondorien en grande conversation avec la jeune guérisseure et sourit. Sa visite pourrait rendre la séparation avec Legolas moins pénible pour lui. Boromir n'était pas du genre très démonstratif, mais Celaniel était comme une sœur pour lui et avec elle il était difficile de lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Il dit à la jeune femme :

- C'est un cadeau du ciel que vous soyez ici. Je vais pouvoir quitter la terre du milieu rassuré sur votre sort. Dit Boromir en souriant.

- Dans l'ensemble je vais bien, merci de vous inquiéter pour moi…. C'est bon de vous revoir Boromir. Dit elle en lui souriant.

- Et j'en suis très heureux. Dit-il en serrant le jeune femme dans ses bras à nouveau avant de l'entraîner auprès de la Dame de la Lorien.

Celaniel approcha les dirigeants de Caras Galladhon et s'inclina devant eux. Elle était contente de les revoirs et sourit à la joie qu'elle pouvait voir dans leurs regards. Mais elle sentait que Galadriel avait des choses à lui dire et son impression fut bonne lorsque Galadriel saisit son bras pour l'entraîner un peu à l'écart. Celaniel eu peur, mais Galadriel lui sourit pour la rassurer et lui dit :

- Vous avez fait un heureux en Boromir. Il avait besoin de votre présence pour calmer son cœur meurtri. La séparation avec son frère fut difficile selon Legolas et j'ai l'impression que celle avec son aimé ne sera pas plus facile. Dit la Dame en regardant le couple plus loin.

- C'est toujours difficile de laisser ceux qu'on aime derrière. C'est un peu la raison de ma présence ici. Je sentais que je devais venir saluer le capitaine du Gondor et vous revoir une dernière fois avant votre départ. Dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle à la recherche de quelqu'un.

- Vous cherchez Rumil et Orophin je suppose? Rumil est resté en Ithilien, il secondera Legolas jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte à son tour. Quant à Orophin, il a prit la mer en même temps qu'Haldir. Dit Galadriel.

Celaniel baissa les yeux timidement et garda le silence. Galadriel savait qu'elle voulait lui poser un tas de questions. Pour lui éviter de s'embarrasser elle lui dit :

- Haldir a été secoué grandement lors de votre départ, mais il a comprit que votre quête n'était pas encore finie. Il avait terminé la sienne, mais la vôtre ne faisait que commencer. Il est parti quelques semaines après le mariage d'Aragorn et d'Arwen. Dit Galadriel

- Et comment aillait-il? Demanda Celaniel avec tristesse

- Il était encore faible, mais assez bien pour voyager. Il vit d'espoir de reprendre sa vie en main une fois sur les terres immortelles. Il n'y a que là qu'il pourra redevenir lui-même. Il ne sera pas seul là-bas, Orophin s'occupera de lui et lorsque Boromir sera aux Valinors il prendra la relève. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, il sera en bien meilleur forme lorsque vous le reverrez. Dit-elle

- Je me sens plus rassuré dans ce cas… Est-ce qu'il… vous a-t-il parlé…

- Et vous Celaniel? Lui avez-vous dit ce que vous ressentiez pour lui? Avez-vous crus ce qu'il vous a dit? Posez-vous la question et vous aurez réponse à vos interrogations. Il se pose les mêmes questions que vous. Je peux vous dire qu'il sait maintenant ce qu'il veut.

Celaniel secoua la tête positivement et soupira lourdement. Elle se sentait encore confuse par tout ce qu'elle apprenait. Le son de la sirène du bateau mit fin à leur conversation, annonçant le départ pour tous. Legolas et Boromir s'embrassèrent longuement avant de se séparer. Ensuite, Legolas vint rejoindre Celaniel sur la rive et ensemble regardèrent le bateau prendre le large. Celaniel eu du mal à retenir ses larmes et pu voir que Legolas n'était pas dans un meilleur état qu'elle. Elle prit son bras et lui dit en le guidant vers sa monture :

- Vient Legolas, ne restons pas ici, nous nous faisons du mal pour rien.

Legolas sourit en coin en approuvant et ils se rendirent à leurs chevaux pour quitter les lieux. Mais Galadriel n'avait pas encore finit de la surprendre lorsqu'elle dit à Celaniel dans son esprit :

- « Ne résistez pas à l'appel de la mer Celaniel. Lorsque vous le sentirez, suivez la voie de votre cœur. Le bonheur sera alors à votre porté »

Celaniel prit une profonde respiration et regarda du coté de Legolas. Il ne semblait pas perturbé par rien sauf le départ de Boromir. Elle soupira rassuré qu'il n'ait pas entendu les paroles de la Dame.


	25. 25  L'appel de la mer

25- L'appel de la mer

La paix en terre du milieu durait déjà depuis plusieurs années et la majorité des peuples vivaient en harmonie. Les elfes qui avaient choisi de rester en terre du milieu partageaient la vie des mortels un peu partout sur les différents territoires des hommes. Le roi Elessar régnait en maître sur son royaume et menait son peuple avec justice et respect. Il était la figure de proue de tous les autres peuples qui prenait exemple sur lui.

Mais le nombre d'elfes diminuait d'année en année au profit des Havres gris et les terres immortelles. Les hommes prenaient la relève des elfes sur les territoires que les premiers-nés occupaient et les faisaient prospérer. Les elfes qui restaient se rassemblaient en Ithilien sous la tutelle du prince de l'endroit, Legolas de Mirkwood. Quant au magicien blanc, il s'était embarqué à son tour quelques années plus tard en compagnie de Frodon. Ce fut sous les recommandations de Celaniel que Gandalf avait amené le hobbit avec lui aux Valinors. Le magicien savait que Frodon ne guérirait jamais de sa blessure à l'épaule. Celaniel avait raison, il n'y avait que sur les terres immortelles qu'il trouverait la paix.

Celaniel retourna dans la Comté à plusieurs reprises pour voir Sam et les autres hobbits. Elle s'occupait de la santé des petits hommes. Elle fit ses visites régulièrement jusqu'au jour ou Sam n'en pouvait plus. C'est à ce moment qu'il s'embarqua à son tour pour les terres immortelles où il pourrait revoir Frodon une fois là bas. Merry et Pippin vieillissaient bien et se faisaient un plaisir de recevoir la jeune elfe en grande pompe.

Elle continuait toujours de voyager partout et elle avait réussi à se faire une réputation enviable. Elle était reconnue partout où elle allait et était reçue avec respect et chaleur. Jamais elle ne demandait paiement pour ses services se contentant de la générosité de ses patients. Elle n'avait jamais manqué de rien, mangeant à sa faim et dormant au chaud tous les soirs.

Seulement, l'appel de la mer, Celaniel le sentit après plus d'une trentaine d'années à voyager partout en terre du milieu. Elle avait visité tous les villages du Rohan, du Gondor en passant par les terres arides du désert et même le Harad. Elle se sentait fatiguée et le besoin de s'arrêter commençait à la travailler. Elle en avait assez et sut dès ce moment que le temps était venu pour elle de retourner parmi les siens.

Ce fut donc au printemps de cette année là, après son long séjour dans la cité du Khan, en Harad, qu'elle décida de prendre la route des Havres gris. Elle longea la Nimrodel pour atteindre la route principale qui la mènerait au port des elfes. Elle savait, par contre, qu'il ne restait que très peu d'elfes en terre du milieu et malgré ce fait, elle décida de passer par les villages ou elle savait que certaines de ses connaissances y vivaient. Elle fut déçue de constater que la majorité était déjà partie. Son seul espoir était l'Ithilien ou elle espérait qu'on pourrait lui venir en aide. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas séjourné en territoire gondorien et elle voyagea rapidement pour parcourir le plus de distance possible, car elle sentait que le temps jouait contre elle.

Mais elle eut la chance de faire une rencontre providentielle alors qu'elle marchait sur la route du Gondor. Une caravane de gitan passa près d'elle et la charrette de tête s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Une femme se leva debout pour regarder Celaniel et sourit en la reconnaissant. Elle dit alors à la guérisseure :

- Seriez-vous la femme guérisseure qui parcourt la terre du milieu et qui offre des soins à ceux qui en ont besoin?

Celaniel leva les yeux sur elle et put voir beaucoup d'intérêt chez la gitane à son endroit. Mais son regard était rempli de peine et d'inquiétude. La femme-elfe la regarda et lui demanda :

- Auriez-vous des problèmes de santé? Demanda Celaniel

- Pas moi, mais ma fille… elle ne va pas bien… et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Pouvez-vous l'examiner? Je vous en pris… venez-lui en aide. Dit la gitane désespérée.

Celaniel avait senti son désespoir et elle lui dit en secouant la tête positivement :

- Où est-elle? Dit Celaniel en approchant la charrette afin de regarder à l'intérieur.

La gitane descendit de sa place et l'amena vers l'arrière pour ouvrir la toile qui cachait une fillette couchée su un lit de fortune. Celaniel monta à l'arrière de la charrette et s'occupa de l'enfant. Ce ne fut pas difficile de la soigner puisqu'elle n'avait qu'une fièvre persistante et grâce à ses potions elle réussit à faire baisser la température de son corps. Lorsqu'elle eu finit son traitement, elle donna ses recommandations pour les soins à apporter à l'enfant et sortie de la charrette.

- Merci, bonne dame, je ne vous re mercierai jamais assez pour ce que vous avez fait pour ma fille. Merci beaucoup. Dit la gitane presque en larme.

- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir. Mais il faudra vous assurer qu'elle garde le lit un moment et qu'elle prenne sa potion comme je vous l'ai demandé. Dit Celaniel en reprenant son sac qu'elle avait laissé au sol.

L'homme avec la gitane vint alors près d'elle et lui dit avec gentillesse :

- Je vois que vous allez quelque part. Auriez-vous besoin d'un transport pour voyager?

- Je me rends en effet quelque part. Si vous pouviez m'amener un bout de chemin, j'apprécierais. Dit Celaniel en lui souriant.

- Alors, montez avec nous. Nous ne sommes peut-être pas riches, mais nous pouvons vous rendre ce service.

Celaniel ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et accepta avec plaisir ce transport inespéré. La gitane lui sourit et lorsqu'elles furent bien installées, la charrette se remis en branle pour reprendre la route. La femme dit alors à Celaniel :

- Je m'appelle Yasmin et voici mon époux Zhan, ma fille s'appelle Bétami. Nous sommes des gitans des montagnes et nous retournons dans notre refuge de la vallée. Dit la gitane

- Enchanté de vous connaitre Yasmin et Zhan. Je suis…

- Je sais qui vous êtes, vous êtes Celaniel, une femme-elfe et vous vous rendez aux Havres gris?

Celaniel la regarda avec surprise et la gitane lui fit un sourire chaleureux. Elle lui dit avec calme pour la rassurer:

- Vous n'êtes pas la première elfe que nous croisons sur notre route. Mais j'avoue que vous êtes la première que je vois depuis plusieurs années. Je sais que votre réputation a fait le tour de la terre du milieu et que vous êtes reconnu partout. Vous êtes même plus connus que le roi du Gondor lui-même. Seulement, je soupçonne un besoin de retrouver les vôtres sur les terres immortelles et c'est normal. Vous faites partie des rares elfes encore sur ces terres. Dit Yasmin.

- Vous avez raison, je suis sans doute l'une des dernières encore en terre du milieu. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'inquiète justement. J'ai peur qu'il n'y ait plus personne de ma race qui veuille prendre la mer. Dit Celaniel

- Oh! Mais vous n'êtes pas la seule encore ici. Il y a le Prince Legolas qui habite encore l'Ithilien. Peut-être y est-il encore. Dit Zhan.

- Oui peut-être. Il faudrait que je m'informe pour savoir… dit Celaniel en réfléchissant.

- Nous ne pouvons pas vous renseigner sur son emploi du temps, mais au prochain village nous pourrons nous informer sur ce qu'il est devenu. Dit Zhan en lui souriant.

Celaniel approuva de la tête et prit une profonde respiration. Enfin, elle pourrait savoir si ses chances d'atteindre les Valinors son meilleur que lors du début de son voyage. L'appel de la mer était de plus en plus fort en elle. Maintenant, elle savait qu'elle prenait la bonne décision.


	26. 26  Les prédictions de Yasmin

26- Les prédictions de Yasmin

Les gitans étaient très chaleureux et rendaient leur voyage agréable, souvent avec leurs histoires et même avec leurs chansons. Ce fut une journée dès plus inusitées pour elle. C'était même très divertissant et surprenant. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait affaire avec des gitans et leurs réputations étaient loin d'être ce qu'elle s'attendait. Ils étaient dès plus hospitalier et généreux. Zhan était le chef du clan et menait avec autorité et justice le groupe qu'il avait à sa charge. Mais quand il était question de la santé des siens, il n'avait aucune limite. C'était le genre d'homme qui était prêt à tout pour le bien-être des siens. Il savait aussi reconnaitre une personne honnête d'un escroc.

Celaniel se sentait bien accepter par eux et faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour faire sa part. Mais Yasmin tenait à ce qu'elle prenne soin de leur fille et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Seulement, la jeune elfe sentait la fin du voyage tout près et c'est ce qu'elle comprit lorsque Zhan lui dit le lendemain de leur rencontre :

- Nous sommes tout près de notre route pour la vallée. Nous ne pourrons pas t'amener jusqu'aux Havres gris, mais je peux te laisser dans un village qui n'est pas très loin de la route que tu as besoin de prendre pour te rendre là-bas. Est-ce que ça te vas? Dit le gitan.

- Bien sûr, je ne peux vous en demander plus. Vous avez même fait plus que je m'y attendais. C'est très généreux de votre part. Merci encore. Dit Celanie.

- Yasmin sera heureuse que tu restes encore avec nous pour quelques jours. Elle aime bien les autres femmes du clan, mais…

Celaniel ne put retenir un sourire amusé par ses commentaires. Elle pouvait comprendre qu'ils aimaient la vie simple et remplie de rebondissement de toute sorte. Elle aimait leurs récits d'aventures et ce soir là, Zhan se lança dans l'histoire des différentes légendes concernant les gitans. La jeune elfe pu bénéficier de ces contes pendant les trois jours suivants, mais ce soir là, Zhan lui dit après avoir trouvé un emplacement pour installer leur campement :

- Nous passerons la nuit ici ce soir. Nous reprendrons la route tôt demain... Celaniel, le village est à courte distance d'ici. Yu pourras passer la nuit avec nous et nous pourrons te déposer à l'entrée du village lorsque nous serons à porter de vue. Dit Zhan avec enthousiasme.

- Ça me va très bien. Merci pour l'offre. Dit Celaniel en se levant pour aider Yasmin avec la vaisselle.

La gitane lui répondit d'un large sourire et approuva de la tête. Zhan se retira plus loin pour fumer sa pipe et Yasmin profita de son absence pour saisir rapidement la main de Celaniel. Elle essuya d'un linge les mains mouillées de la jeune elfe et lui dit :

- C'est ton dernier soir avec nous et je tiens à la passer avec toi et à prédire ton avenir. Je n'ai jamais eu le privilège de lire dans la main d'une elfe. Est-ce que je peux lire les lignes de ta main?

Celaniel ne put retenir un sourire amusé et essuya elle-même ses mains qu'elle tendit à la gitane. Yasmin sourit heureuse et regarda sa main attentivement. Seulement, elle fronça les sourcils et leva ses yeux sur elle. Elle lui dit avec un sourire moqueur :

- J'ignorais que tu avais un amoureux! Comment as-tu pu me cacher ça? Dit Yasmin en souriant

- Hum… C'est que… je n'ai pas vraiment d'amoureux. dit Celaniel confuse.

- Mais bien sûr que tu as un amoureux. Mais il est loin d'ici à ce que je vois. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu veux rentrer chez toi au plus vite. Dit la gitane moqueusement.

- Désolé de vous décevoir Yasmin, mais vous vous méprenez. Je n'ai pas de… en fait, je ne sais pas si… je ne veux que retourner auprès des miens, rien de plus… dit Celaniel plus triste qu'elle ne voulait le faire paraître.

Yasmin la regarda avec surprise et se rendit compte que la jeune elfe avait le cœur triste. Sans répondre à son commentaire, elle reporta son attention à sa main et sourit à nouveau. Elle lui dit alors :

- Tu doutes de son amour pour toi n'est-ce pas? Pourtant, tu ne le devrais pas. Ta main me dit le contraire. Elle me dit qu'un très grand amour t'attend au-delà des mers. Tu ne devrais pas douter de son cœur Celaniel, car je sens que le tien ne bat que pour le revoir. Crois-moi, tu ne pourras pas être plus heureuse que le jour ou il te prendra dans ses bras. Dit Yasmin avec tendresse.

Celaniel lui sourit en retour, mais doutait des paroles de la gitane. Elle lui dit alors avec douceur :

- C'est gentil de m'encourager, mais il ne m'a jamais rien dit qui me porte à croire que…

- Depuis quand les elfes ne suivent pas leur cœur? Tu ne devrais pas douter ni de lui ni de toi. Selon ce que je vois dans ta main, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. dit Yasmin

Celaniel approuva de la tête, mais Yasmin reprit en lui disant avec compréhension :

- Ton voyage avec nous se termine ici, mon amie, mais un autre commence pour toi. Avant que tu ne quittes la terre du milieu, tu feras le bien encore une fois. Et en faisant ce que tu sais faire de mieux, tu auras ton aller pour les Havres gris. Crois-moi Celaniel, tu ne rateras pas ton bateau pour les terres immortelles. Dit Yasmin en lui souriant de façon rassurante.

La guérisseure la regarda encore plus confuse et sans rien ajouter, Yasmin lui remit le linge pour essuyer la vaisselle et lui dit :

- Maintenant que tu sais, il faut finir cette vaisselle. Tu as besoin de te reposer un peu avant la dernière étape de ton voyage. Dit la gitane.

Yasmin se mit à rire et Celaniel suivit son hilarité. Elle comprit qu'elle était de plus en plus près du but.


	27. 27  Le dernier patient

27- Le dernier patient

Lorsque le soleil se leva le lendemain matin, le groupe de gitan se préparait pour le départ. Celaniel saisit son maigre bagage pour les quitter et profita de leur réveil pour les saluer une dernière fois. Elle traversa le village encore endormi et se rendit dans l'auberge du bout de la route. Elle venait à peine de payer pour sa nourriture qu'un soldat du Gondor entra dans l'auberge en état de panique et dit au serveur derrière le comptoir.

- Aubergiste! Indique-moi la maison des guérisons de ton village. Nous avons un urgent besoin de ses services. Mon Seigneur ne va pas très bien et j'ai peur pour sa vie. Dit le guerrier.

- Que se passe-t-il? mon ami, qu'est-il arrivé à votre seigneur? Dit l'aubergiste qui lui tendit un verre pour se calmer.

- Il a eu un malaise… un malaise à la poitrine, j'ai peur pour son cœur. Dit le garde.

Celaniel suivit du regard l'aubergiste qui se rendit avec le soldat à l'extérieur de son établissement en toute hâte. Elle se rendit à la fenêtre pour voir ou se rendait l'homme et put voir une calèche à l'emblème de l'arbre blanc. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant le symbole sur la portière et n'eut pas de mal à comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un seigneur important. Elle décida de se lever pour voir qui était le fameux Seigneur dans ce carrosse. Elle sortit à son tour pour se rendre dans la calèche et en s'étirant légèrement, elle put se rendre compte que l'homme de la calèche avait les cheveux blancs, ce qui lui indiquait qu'il n'était plus très jeune. Elle put entendre l'aubergiste dire :

- C'est surement le cœur, je vais faire venir le guérisseur tout de suite. Dit-il en sortant du carrosse pour se rendre chez le guérisseur.

Celaniel profita de son départ pour s'assoir à côté du vieil homme et sans rien dire elle posa son oreille sur son torse. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle put constater que son cœur semblait en très bonne forme. Mais pour s'assurer que son diagnostic était bon, elle ouvrit la tunique d'un coup sec et palpa son ventre. Elle sourit et appuya sur l'estomac de l'homme légèrement ce qui entraina un petit cri de douleur de sa part. Elle savait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une bonne indigestion. Elle dit alors au seigneur du Gondor en ramenant vers lui sa tunique :

- Vous avez dû abuser de la bonne chaire Monseigneur. Ce n'est rien d'alarmant, vous ne faites qu'une indigestion. Qu'avez-vous mangé dernièrement? Dit-elle en aidant l'homme à attacher sa tunique.

L'homme avait été surpris de voir la femme se pencher sur lui pour poser son oreille sur son cœur. Il voulut répliquer, mais elle avait pressé son doigt sur son ventre et il avait senti une douleur dans son estomac. C'est à ce moment qu'il l'avait reconnu. Il était sans voix et trop étonné pour lui répondre. Celaniel leva alors les yeux sur lui et son visage s'éclaira d'un large sourire. L'homme dit alors à la jeune femme en la pointant d'un doigt tremblant :

- Celaniel?... C'est bien vous Celaniel? Dites-moi que je ne rêve pas et que mes yeux ne me jouent pas de mauvais tour. Dit-il en la regardant intensément.

Celaniel sentit la joie faire battre son cœur et elle finit par lui dire avec bonne humeur, un sanglot dans la voix :

- Seigneur Faramir! Que faites-vous si loin de chez vous? Vous êtes à des lieux de votre cité! C'est un coin perdu ici… dit-elle avec émotions.

Faramir ouvrit les bras et lui dit avec bonne humeur :

- On n'embrasse pas un vieil ami d'abord? Dit-il

Celaniel se blottit dans ses bras et Faramir là serra dans ses bras. Il la repoussa devant lui et la regarda avec admiration et lui dit :

- Vous êtes toujours aussi charmante que dans mes souvenirs… Vous êtes magnifique Celaniel, vous n'avez pas changé d'une ride. Dit Faramir.

- Merci, Seigneur Faramir, vous avez a peine changé… Qu'êtes-vous venus faire ici? Êtes-vous toujours l'Intendant du Gondor? Demanda-t-elle curieusement.

- Je le suis toujours et mon rôle est de remplacer le roi à l'occasion. Je reviens du Harad pour la signature du renouvellement de l'entente entre le Gondor et le Harad. Dit Faramir en se réinstallant plus confortablement sur son siège.

- Et vous n'avez pas pu résister à la nourriture du Harad? Dit-elle en pointant son estomac du doigt.

Faramir lui fit un timide sourire et il serra sa main aimablement. Elle savait que pour s'en remettre il avait besoin de changer son alimentation pour quelques jours. Il avait aussi besoin de repos et d'un médicament miracle. Elle devait lui préparer quelque chose pour atténuer ses douleurs. Elle lui en fit la suggestion en lui disant :

- Vous devriez prendre quelques heures de repos afin que je puisse vous donner quelque chose pour vous soulager, et j'aimerais voir comment vous vous comportez suite au traitement. De plus, vos bêtes semblent à bout et ont besoin de repos. Dit Celaniel en lui montrant ses chevaux du menton.

Faramir sourit en coin et ordonna de prendre le temps pour faire reposer les bêtes. Puis, il accepta que Celaniel prenne soin de lui et prit une chambre pour la nuit. Ce fut avec soulagement que la jeune elfe donna une liste d'ingrédient à un jeune garçon, dont elle avait besoin pour préparer la potion pour l'estomac de l'Intendant. Elle aida Faramir à se rendre dans la chambre réservée par un de ses gardes et put même prendre le temps de discuter avec le guérisseur du village qui conclus à la même chose qu'elle. Elle s'offrit donc pour s'occuper de lui. Elle put par le fait même, demander des nouvelles de ceux qu'elle avait laissés derrière elle.

Seulement, il y avait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de ses amis, qu'elle fut surprise et attristée de voir Faramir la regarder avec peine lorsqu'elle lui demanda :

- Alors, comment se porte le roi Elessar?

Faramir baissa les yeux au sol et soupira lourdement. Il lui dit alors avec chagrin :

- Le roi Elessar n'est plus, Celaniel. Aragorn est mort depuis plusieurs mois. Dit Faramir sous le regard agrandi de surprise de la guérisseure.


	28. 28  Bénédiction du ciel

28- Bénédiction du ciel

Celaniel était bouche bée suite à cette nouvelle et regarda tristement le vieil homme. Elle lui avec compassion :

- Je suis désolé, je l'ignorais. Comment va tout le monde dans les circonstances?

- Disons que maintenant ça va mieux, mais ce fut difficile pour Arwen et les enfants. Eldarion fut couronné roi dans les semaines qui ont suivit l'enterrement. Il sera bon aussi mais…

- Il ne sera pas aussi bon qu'Aragorn, c'est ce que vous voulez dire n'est-ce pas? Ajouta Celaniel doucement.

Faramir sourit et lui dit malicieusement :

- Vous lisez dans mes pensées jeune fille… Ce fut un moment particulier pour tout le monde. Elle se préparait à faire un pèlerinage du coté de la Lorien. Je sais qu'il n'y a plus rien là-bas mais… Gimli et Legolas devaient l'accompagner. Je ne sais pas si elle l'a fait, j'ai dû quitter pour le Harad presque immédiatement après le couronnement du nouveau roi. Dit Faramir en prenant la main de la guérisseure pour la serrer avec tendresse.

Celaniel l'obligea à prendre la médecine qu'elle venait de lui préparer et prit place près de lui. Elle lui dit alors calmement :

- J'ai vécus longtemps de ce coté de la frontières. J'en reviens à peine pour tout vous dire. J'ai fais un long séjour dans la cité du Khan. Je ne savais pas qu'il était mort. Je me sens triste pour le Gondor et pour vous. Je sais que vous étiez très ami. Je regrette vraiment mon ignorance et ne pas l'avoir sut plus tôt…

- Allons ne vous en faites pas avec ça. Ce n'est pas votre faute. Ce qui compte, c'est que vous le sachiez maintenant. J'ai profité de ce voyage en Harad pour occuper mes pensées. J'avoue que son absence se fera sentir mais…. C'est la vie. Eldarion est jeune et sans expérience, mais il apprendra et sera aussi bon que son père. Dit Faramir en souriant aimablement.

- Un peu comme vous à vos débuts. Il apprendra j'en suis sûr. Dit Celaniel en lui tendant une assiette de fruit.

Faramir approuva de la tête et Celaniel l'obligea à manger ses fruits et boire son médicament. Elle lui demanda alors :

- Alors si j'ai bien compris, Legolas est encore en terre du milieu? Dit elle curieuse

- Il y est mais je ne crois pas qu'il va rester encore bien longtemps par contre. Je sais qu'il devait se rendre aux Havres gris afin d'y construire un bateau pour prendre la mer. Gimli devait lui donner un coup de main pour passer le plus de temps possible avec lui avant le départ. Dit Faramir en grimaçant au goût de la potion.

- Et vous croyez qu'il a terminé la construction de son embarcation? J'aurais aimé le voir avant de partir et…

Faramir se mit à rire et Celaniel le regarda intrigué. Elle lui dit alors sévèrement :

- Qu'est ce que j'ai dit qui vous fasse rire autant? Dit-elle

- Rien… seulement je connais suffisamment les elfes maintenant pour savoir que votre regard ne trompe pas. Vous avez sentit l'appel de la mer vous aussi, je pense. Est-ce que j'ai bien deviné? Dit Faramir moqueusement.

Celaniel soupira lourdement et secoua la tête positivement et lui dit :

- Il y a un moment que j'ai sentis l'appel de la mer. J'étais en route pour revenir en Gondor lorsque j'ai eu cette sensation que je devais partir pour les Havres gris. J'espère seulement qu'il y aura encore quelqu'un qui pourra m'amener loin de la terre des hommes. Je me sens lasse et fatigué et c'est un signe qu'il me faut atteindre le port des elfes. Seulement, je suis encore loin de mon but. Dit-elle en soupirant à nouveau

- Pas à ce point vous savez. Si c'est d'un transport dont vous avez besoin, il me fera plaisir de vous y conduire moi-même. Dit Faramir avec enthousiasme et un large sourire.

- Mais, Seigneur Faramir, ce n'est pas du tout sur votre route… c'est très gentil à vous de me l'offrir mais…

- Mais moi j'insiste. J'ai toujours voulue voir le port des elfes de toute façon. Ce sera sans doute la dernière chose que je pourrai voir avant de mourir. Et puis j'ai amplement le temps. Personne ne m'attend alors, pourquoi pas….

- Je… je ne sais quoi vous dire… c'est une offre des plus généreuse. Dit-elle embarrassé.

- Alors acceptez que je vous rende ce service. Dit Faramir avec enthousiasme.

- J'avoue que ça me rendrait service en effet, et… je suis désolé pour Eowyn, j'ai appris il y a quelques années pour son décès. Dit elle plus tristement.

- Merci pour vos bons mots. Mais j'ai appris à vivre sans elle malgré que son absence me pèse. Mes enfants ne sont plus des bébés et n'ont plus besoin de moi… Alors j'ai tout mon temps… Si mon offre vous intéresse, je suis disposé à vous y conduire moi-même. Demain, lorsque nous partirons, je vous amènerai à votre destin. Dit-il les yeux remplient d'excitations et le sourire aux lèvres.

Celaniel était tenté d'accepter mais ne voulait pas s'imposer. Faramir sentit son hésitation et lui dit pour la convaincre :

- S'il vous plaît Celaniel, laissez-vous gâter un peu. Nous profiterons de ce voyage pour discuter et nous rappeler des souvenirs passés, qu'en dites-vous? Je m'en voudrais que vous manquiez votre rendez-vous avec Legolas. J'ai bon espoir qu'il soit encore ici. Dit Faramir en lui souriant tendrement.

Elle était bien tentée d'accepter l'offre de l'Intendant. Faire le voyage avec lui serait agréable et amusant. De plus, elle était à pied, ce qui retarderait son arrivé aux Havres gris considérablement. Elle voulait de plus, voir à la santé du vieil homme le plus longtemps possible. Elle leva la tête fièrement et lui dit :

- D'accord, je veux bien faire le voyage avec vous mais à une condition. dit-elle fermement.

- Laquelle? Demanda Faramir intrigué.

- Il faudra écouter mes recommandations sur votre alimentation qui laisse à désirer je pense. Si vous voulez vivre encore longtemps et éviter des douleurs comme celle que vous venez de vivre… Et puis, j'aimerais beaucoup faire la conversation avec vous. Merci de tout cœur. C'est très gentil à vous, je l'apprécie énormément. Dit-elle en lui souriant avec affection.

- Ne me remerciez pas tout de suite. Vous le ferez une fois rendus à destination. Dit-il en lui retournant son sourire.

Celaniel sourit encore et ils parlèrent encore un moment avant que la jeune guérisseure le laisse se reposer un peu. Puis, au souper du soir, Faramir donna des ordres à ses gardes pour le changement de destination du lendemain. Ce soir là, Celaniel se sentit mieux, se sentit sécurisé et pleine d'espoir qu'elle atteindrait les Havres gris avant le départ du dernier bateau.


	29. 29  les Havres gris

29- Les Havres gris

Legolas regardait satisfait le bateau qui pourrait prendre la mer dans les jours à venir. Il avait fit du bon travail et en fit mention à Gimli qui terminait d'installer la barre.

- Je pense que nous avons fait beaucoup de progrès aujourd'hui. Qu'en pensez-vous maître nain? Dit Legolas en regardant fièrement son œuvre.

- C'est une belle réussite, je l'admets. Lorsque les voiles seront installées, que la barre sera bien fixée et les quelques menus détails terminés, vous serez près au départ. Dit Gimli en souriant, mais tristement.

- Oui, c'est un fait… mais rien ne presse, vous pouvez prendre votre temps. Je ne me sens pas prêt à partir tout de suite de toute façon. Dit Legolas d'une voix trainante.

Gimli le regarda en fronçant les sourcils intrigués. Il s'arrêta et lui demanda curieusement :

- Auriez-vous des regrets d'avoir quitté Minas Tirith? Vous ne semblez pas certain de votre décision! Dit Gimli

- Non, pas du tout, je n'ai aucun regret. Seulement, quelque chose me dit que je ne dois pas prendre le large tout de suite. Dit le prince et regardant tout autour de lui comme s'il cherchait la présence de quelqu'un.

Gimli fit comme lui et scruta les bois et ne put retenir une question en lui demandant :

- Vous attendez quelqu'un peut-être?

Cette fois, Legolas le regarda avec surprise et une parole de Galadriel lui revint en mémoire et il dit à Gimli :

- Je pense que c'est ce que mon cœur me dit. Lors du départ de Galadriel, elle m'avait dit de ne pas résister à l'appel de la mer, mais que je devais attendre à la toute dernière minute avant de lancer mon bateau à la mer. Elle m'a dit que je ne partirais pas seul. Dit-il en le regardant curieusement.

- Alors, il faut que vous attendiez encore un peu. Vous ne savez pas quoi au juste je suppose?

- Non, je n'en sais vraiment rien. Mais nous ne sommes pas prêts encore, je pense. Il reste encore à faire et je veux m'assurer que tout est en parfaite condition pour prendre la mer. Dit Legolas en vérifiant la solidité des cordages.

Gimli trouvait étrange son attitude, mais il avait appris avec le temps à ne pas poser trop de questions. Il reprit son travail et au bout d'un certain temps, Legolas lui demanda :

- Est-ce que vos bagages sont prêts?

Gimli cette fois était encore plus confus. Il lui dit alors :

- Mes bagages? Pour quoi faire? Dès que vous serez en mer, je vais retourner…

- Vous voulez vraiment retourner chez vous? Je croyais que vous auriez aimé faire la traversée avec moi. Je n'aime pas voyager seul dit Legolas en grimaçant de façon moqueuse.

Gimli le regarda de ses grands yeux et lui dit avec hésitation :

- Vous… Vous voulez que… vous m'ameniez avec vous… aux Valinors?

- Bien sûr!... Je ne laisserai jamais un ami comme vous derrière. Et puis, avec tout le vin et la nourriture que j'ai a bord, il est certain que je vais en perdre une partie. Je ne mangerai jamais tout ça à moi seul. Dit Legolas en riant.

Gimli éclata de rire à son tour et le rejoignit pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il était heureux et eut du mal à retenir ses larmes de joies. Il lui dit alors :

- Alors, c'est pour cette raison que vous regardiez partout autour de vous, vous vouliez me faire comprendre que j'étais celui que vous attendiez. Dit le nain avec jovialité.

Legolas sourit à sa remarque et secoua la tête négativement. Il n'avait pas tout à fait raison là-dessus et il sentit encore une fois cette étrange impression qu'il ne devait pas partir trop rapidement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait qu'il devait attendre et que quelqu'un viendrait. C'était peut-être le nain après tout qu'il devait amener avec lui, mais cette bizarre de sensation ne le quittait pas. Il n'y avait plus d'elfe en terre du milieu. Il était sans aucun doute le dernier.

Mais à son air, Gimli se doutait bien que quelque chose le troublait. Il ne dit rien et timidement retourna à ses tâches en fredonnant un air de chez lui. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas croire que leur retard était inutile. Il ne fit aucune remarque ni aucun air, mais se promettait bien de revenir sur le sujet.

Il eu cette occasion deux jours plutard alors qu'ils mettaient la touche finale à l'embarcation. Legolas regardait avec fierté le résultat de leurs efforts. Il était tout sourire et dit au nain :

- N'est-ce pas qu'il est magnifique?

- Oui, il est splendide et très solide aussi. Il nous portera jusqu'aux terres immortelles en toute sécurité. J'en suis convaincu. Dit le nain.

- Oui, vous avez raison, j'ai confiance aussi… Allons mon ami, installons nos bagages et les provisions dans les cabines et assurons-nous que nous avons tout ce dont nous avons besoin pour la traversée. Demain, à l'aube, nous prendrons la mer pour les Valinors. Dit Legolas fièrement.

- Vous ne voulez plus attendre, je suppose? Dit le nain en voyant une ombre couvrir à peine quelques secondes le regard de l'elfe.

- Non, je ne sens plus le besoin d'attendre. Peut-être que vous étiez ce passager que j'attendais après tout. Dit Legolas en haussant les épaules.

Mais Gimli le regarda en fronçant les sourcils et sans rien dire entreprit de monter leurs bagages à bord tout en rugissant. Ce travail fut plus long que prévu et le nain soupçonnait un retard volontaire de l'elfe afin d'attendre à la toute dernière minute le départ. Ce fut lorsque le soleil se coucha et qu'il déclina à l'horizon que l'interminable attente du prince prit fin. Un bruit de carrosse se fit entendre au bout du sentier qui menait à la route.

À travers les arbres, le nain put voir un carrosse noir tirer par quatre chevaux. Le nain reconnut facilement les armoiries du Gondor et spécialement de la maison des intendants. Lorsque le carrosse s'arrêta, ce fut avec surprise qu'il vit descendre Faramir et quelques secondes plutard… Celaniel.

Gimli se mit à crier et en se retournant, il vit l'elfe regarder la même chose que lui. Legolas ne perdit pas une seconde et sauta sur le quai pour accueillir lui-même son amie. Celaniel sourit en approchant de lui et dit avec le sourire :

- Est-ce que le capitaine de ce bateau m'autorise à monter à bord?

Legolas ne lui répondit pas et la rejoignit en quelques enjambées pour la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer contre lui. Il lui dit en pleurant :

- Oh! Celaniel, que je suis heureux de te revoir… alors, c'était toi… c'était toi que je devais attendre. Dit Legolas en la faisant tournoyer autour de lui.

Faramir sourit et leva les yeux au ciel et comprit que les Valars l'avait mis sur la route de cette femme-elfe afin de ne pas manquer son voyage de retour. Il attendit que les deux elfes terminent leurs accolades et sourit au nain en le saluant. Cette fois, il savait qu'il n'y aurait plus d'elfe en terre du millieu.


	30. 30  Vers les terres immortelles

30- Vers les terres immortelles

Ils étaient en mer depuis plusieurs jours et le nain commençait à faire le difficile. Celaniel s'amusait de le voir réagir de cette façon. Elle riait de voir Legolas tenter de le raisonner. Mais, elle savait très bien qu'on ne raisonne pas un nain. Elle était surprise qu'il ne le sache pas depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient. Elle laissa Legolas s'occuper de calmer Gimli et fixait l'horizon. Sans en parler, elle commençait aussi à désespérer d'atteindre les Valinors.

Puis, elle n'entendit plus les plaintes ni les arguments de l'un comme de l'autre. Elle sentit alors une main se poser sur son bras et Legolas lui dire :

- Tu me sembles bien triste Celaniel, tu n'es pas heureuse de pouvoir enfin retrouver les tiens? Demanda Legolas

- Bien sûr que je le suis, seulement, je suis triste d'avoir laissé derrière d'autres personnes chères à mon cœur. Dit Celaniel

- Tu parles de Faramir entre autres? dit Legolas.

- De lui, et de d'autres que j'ai connus en terre du milieu… Mais Faramir entre autres, oui. Si tu l'avais vue Legolas, il a l'air malheureux. Il est seul et sa santé décline de jour en jour. Il ne finira pas l'année c'est sur. Son cœur s'affaiblit par le chagrin et je pense qu'il espère mourir le plus vite possible afin de rejoindre Eowyn. C'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Il n'a plus la force de se battre pour vivre. Dit Celaniel tristement.

Elle se sentait triste et laissa couler sur sa joue une larme. Elle baissa les yeux et regarda la pièce d'un jeu d'échec que l'Intendant lui avait donné. Legolas reconnut le roi noir du jeu d'échec que Faramir avait dans son salon de l'Ithilien. Il demanda à la femme-elfe.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais avec une pièce d'un jeu d'échec?

- C'est Faramir qui me l'a donné. Il m'a dit que Boromir serait surement content de l'avoir comme souvenir. Dit Celaniel en lui tendant le pion du jeu.

Legolas saisit la pièce et l'examina. Il se souvint d'avoir vu le jeu d'échec dans les appartements de l'Intendant en Ithilien. Il manquait déjà une pièce à ce jeu et c'était le roi blanc. Il regarda Celaniel et elle sourit en lui disant :

- Tu penses à la pièce manquante du jeu de Faramir? Je connais l'histoire du roi blanc. Il m'a raconté qu'il avait dit à Boromir de l'amener avec lui lors de son voyage à Fondcomb. Dit Celaniel en reportant son regard vers l'avant.

- Alors, tu sais que c'est Faramir qui est le roi blanc et Boromir le roi noir. Dit Legolas en lui remettant la pièce du jeu

- Oui, je le sais. Tu devrais la garder pour lui remettre…

- Non, garde-la. C'est un honneur qui te revient de plein droit. C'est toi qui as été avec lui la dernière. Tu pourras lui raconter comment tu as eu cette pièce. Dit Legolas.

Celaniel lui sourit et reprit sa position pour fixer l'horizon sans vraiment bien voir ce que le bout du monde leur montrait. Ce ne fut que le lendemain, un peu avant le repas du midi que Gimli leur dit :

- Terre… Terre… je vois une ile là-bas.

Legolas vint le rejoindre et sourit à pleine dent et disant :

- Vous avez bien vu mon ami, vos yeux ne vous trompent pas. Il s'agit bien d'une île. Ce sont les terres immortelles. Dit Legolas.

- Tu en es sur? Tu es certain de ce que tu dis? Demanda Celaniel en se joignant à lui.

Legolas lui dit alors une phrase célèbre du magicien blanc :

- Que te dit ton cœur?

Cette fois elle comprit ou il voulait en venir. Et ce fut le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle dit au nain :

- Nous sommes arrivées Gimli. Nous avons atteint notre destination. Nous sommes aux Valinors. Dit-elle en riant.

Gimli ouvrit les bras et la jeune elfe en fit autant. Il ne se fit pas prier pour s'y blottir et faire de même avec le prince. Ils étaient heureux d'avoir enfin terminé leur long périple. Déjà Gimli, était retourné dans sa cabine et préparait ses bagages. Legolas ne put retenir un sourire et dit à la jeune femme :

- Nous y serons surement demain. En attendant, faisons comme lui et préparons nos bagages. J'aimerais beaucoup descendre de ce bateau et ne jamais y remettre le pied.

- Je te comprends, mais il pourrait te servir un jour. Qui sait? Aimerais-tu y faire un voyage en amoureux avec Boromir. Dit-elle moqueusement.

Legolas se mit à rire et secoua la tête positivement et lui dit :

- L'idée n'est pas mauvaise et je pense même qu'elle est excellente, mais je ne crois pas que ce sera pour demain en tout cas. J'ai eu mon lot de la mer pour un très long moment. Dit Legolas en riant.

Celaniel suivit son hilarité, puis elle perdit son sourire en pensant qu'elle n'avait aucun endroit où aller à son arrivée. Anorwen lui avait déjà offert une place chez elle, mais… de plus, Legolas aurait son père pour l'accueillir et Gimli verrait surement Gandalf… Elle eut un serrement au cœur à la seule pensée qu'elle pourrait se retrouver toute seule. Legolas la regarda et vit de la tristesse dans ses yeux. Il entoura ses épaules de son bras et lui dit :

- Je sens de l'inquiétude dans ton regard. Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète dans ce cas?

- Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire une fois arrivé…

- Est-ce que tu crois sincèrement que Lady Galadriel va te laisser toute seule?. Ne t'en fais pas Celaniel, tu ne seras jamais seule. Je serai toujours là pour toi quoiqu'il arrive. Et tu pourras compter sur Gimli et Boromir aussi. Ce qui importe maintenant, c'est que nous soyons arrivés chez nous. Pour l'éternité. Dit Legolas en lui souriant aimablement.

Celaniel était heureuse qu'il soit là. Mais sans lui donner d'illusion, elle savait très bien qu'il ne serait pas toujours là pour elle. Elle prit une profonde respiration et reporta son attention sur la ligne de terre qu'elle voyait au loin. Legolas avait raison, Galadriel ne la laisserait pas seule.


	31. 31  Les Valinors

31- Les Valinors

Ce fut très tôt le matin du lendemain, que les trois voyageurs atteignirent les rives des Valinors. C'était surprenant pour eux de constater qu'un comité d'accueil les attendait sur le quai du port. C'était presque incroyable de voir autant de monde. Après tout, ils étaient les derniers elfes en provenance de la terre du milieu. Ils furent reçus par tous leurs amis avec joie et bonheur.

Évidemment, le roi de Mirkwood fut le premier à serrer son fils dans ses bras et ne le quittait pas d'une semelle. Gimli rugit d'impatience mais fut vite ramené à l'ordre dès qu'il vit le Seigneur Elrond qui venait vers lui. Le nain se sentit moins seul et le serra contre lui avec une joie non dissimulé. Celaniel souriait mais sentit une certaine peine dans son cœur. Ce ne fut pas très long qu'elle agrandit son sourire lorsque son amie Anorwen l'approcha. Ce fut des retrouvailles très heureuses pour les deux femmes. Elles discutèrent un moment ensemble et soudain elle put voir du coin de l'œil Boromir et Legolas qui s'étreignaient amoureusement dans un long et passionnant baiser. Celaniel baissa les yeux, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle était contente pour son ami Legolas.

Anorwen posa une main rassurante sur son bras et lui sourit tendrement. Mais elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle entendit son nom être prononcé. Elle se retourna pour voir le Gondorien venir vers elle un large sourire qui éclairait son visage. Celaniel lui retourna son sourire et ce dernier l'accueillit en embrassant son front de façon paternaliste. Il n'avait pas changé depuis leur dernière rencontre. Il ne ressemblait plus à Faramir mais à Boromir du Gondor, le vrai Boromir. Elle lui fit un sourire amical et lui dit :

- Heureuse de vous revoir Capitaine Boromir. Dit-elle

- Oh! Celaniel… C'est moi qui suis heureux de vous revoir. Vous êtes absolument splendide. Dit il en la regardant d'un regard admiratif tout en lui souriant malicieusement.

Boromir était vraiment content qu'elle soit de retour et avait hâte de pouvoir lui demander de lui raconte ses aventures en terre du milieu. Il savait qu'elle aurait énormément à lui raconter. Mais il eu un coup au cœur lorsque Celaniel lui dit :

- J'ai des salutations à vous faire et un cadeau à vous remettre. Dit-elle en lui donnant un morceau de tissu bien plié.

Boromir fronça les sourcils et regarda du coté de Legolas qui lui sourit en coin. Il déballa le tissu délicatement et trouva le pion du jeu d'échec. Il retint son souffle un moment et comprit que la jeune femme avait vue Faramir. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et Celaniel lui dit immédiatement pour lui éviter de parler :

- J'ai eu la chance de voir Faramir avant de m'embarquer pour venir ici. Nous avons parlé longuement lorsqu'il m'a gentiment offert de me conduire aux Havres gris. Ce fut pendant nos discussions qu'il m'a données ceci pour vous. Je pense qu'il ne vous a jamais oublié malgré les années. Il gardait cette pièce de son échiquier en permanence sur lui. Ça le rappelait à votre souvenir. Dit-elle en voyant toutes les émotions traverser son regard de façon plus ou moins rapide.

Boromir était très touché par ce cadeau et ne put retenir ses larmes. Il lui dit alors avec beaucoup de difficulté :

- Merci Celaniel, je garderai se présent sur mon cœur à mon tour, comme lui l'a fait. Ce cadeau aura une place de choix parmi mes souvenirs. Dit Boromir en embrassant sa joue tendrement.

Legolas vint le rejoindre et l'entraîna plus loin afin de saluer Gimli. Celaniel sourit satisfaite d'avoir pu lui rendre un peu de Faramir. Soudain, elle se tendit en sentant la présence de quelqu'un près d'elle. La voix de Galadriel se fit entendre à son oreille qui lui disait :

- Bienvenue aux Valinors Celaniel de la Lorien, et heureuse de vous revoir en bonne condition physique et mentale. Vous avez fait parler de vous en terre du milieu et de belle façon je dois dire. Je n'ai eu que de bons commentaires à votre sujet. Dit la Dame en lui souriant chaleureusement.

- Merci Milady, et je suis très fière de ce que j'ai accomplie. Je n'ai que de très bons souvenirs en tête. J'aurai de quoi alimenter les longues soirées de mes amis en leur raconte mes aventures. Dit Celaniel avec bonne humeur.

Galadriel sourit et l'invita à la suivre. Celeborn prit le sac de la jeune femme et prit les devants afin de laisser sa femme et Celaniel en tête à tête. Galadriel s'arrêta un peu à l'écart de la foule et lui dit :

- Je vous ai trouvé un endroit ou loger. C'est un ami à vous qui vous hébergera jusqu'à la construction de votre maison. J'ai pris sur moi l'initiative de vous faire construire quelque chose qui vous conviendra sûrement. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas encore prêt. Dit Galadriel.

- Oh! Milady, c'est très généreux de votre part, je vous en remercie infiniment. Anorwen m'a offert de partager…

- Je suis certaine qu'elle vous aurait accueillit avec plaisir, mais elle a une vie bien à elle maintenant, et je suis certaine que vous ne voudriez pas vous sentir de trop chez elle. Dit Galadriel moqueusement en regardant Anorwen en compagnie d'un elfe.

Celaniel agrandit les yeux de surprise et comprit ce que Galadriel voulait lui faire comprendre. Elle sourit heureuse pour son amie et rougit timidement. La dame avait raison, elle ne pouvait pas rester chez Anorwen et être témoin de leur intimité. Elle soupira et dit tristement :

- Vous avez raison, Milady, je ne me sentirais pas à l'aise. Dit-elle

- Ne vous en faites pas Celaniel, je suis sur que vous sera très bien accueillit. Et qui sait? Peut-être aimeriez-vous y rester plus longtemps que prévus. Dit Galadriel en regardant derrière son épaule, un elfe qui venait vers elles.

Celaniel sourit en reconnaissant Rumil qui approchait sur le sentier. Mais quelque chose l'a fit frissonner plus qu'elle ne le voulait. Pourquoi frémissait-elle en voyant Rumil? Ce dernier la salua de la main et s'arrêta près de Legolas et lui fit la conversation. Celaniel se tourna vers la Dame qui lui souriait toujours et cette fois, son malaise devint de plus en plus fort. Elle n'osait pas lever les yeux sur le sentier, mais son cœur battait tellement vite qu'elle voulait savoir qui la rendait nerveuse à ce point.

Elle se retourna lentement pour voir au bout du sentier, un elfe qui se tenait bien droit. Il avançait vers elle d'un pas sûr et déterminé. Ce fut elle qui perdit toute assurance et ne put retenir un léger cri de surprise.

- Oh Seigneur… Haldir!


	32. 32  Le destin de Celaniel

32- Le destin de Celaniel

Dès que Celaniel le vit venir vers elle, elle se tendit comme la lame d'une épée. Elle aurait voulu s'enfuir, mais c'était impossible. Ce qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à oublier, à enfouir au plus profond de son cœur refit surface en quelques secondes. Il avait ce même regard qu'autrefois. Il avait l'air bien à première vue et en pleine possession de ses moyens. Elle sentit son cœur battre follement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil du côté de Galadriel qui s'éloigna d'elle doucement pour laisser Celaniel et son capitaine seul.

Celaniel sentit son souffle lui manquer et se sentit nerveuse tout à coup. Elle sentait qu'elle perdait le contrôle de ses émotions et n'y tenant plus, elle baissa les yeux. La frondeuse et déterminé guérisseure de la Lorien avait appris au cours de ses voyages l'humilité. Elle ne voulait pas l'affronter, pas devant tous. De plus, elle revit en mémoire leur dernière nuit et rougit au souvenir de ses baisers et ses caresses. C'était trop pour elle et sentant qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à lui faire face, elle recula d'un pas.

Seulement, Haldir eu une réaction tout à fait différent de la sienne. Il dut se retenir pour ne pas s'approcher d'elle plus encore. Il garda ses distances et du doigt il releva son visage pour voir son regard. Ce qu'il vit lui fit fondre le cœur et n'y tenant plus, il l'a pris dans ses bras pour la rapprocher de lui et prendre possession de sa bouche dans un doux et tendre baiser. Il ne se souciait que très peu de son entourage et sentant qu'elle ne lui résistait pas, il approfondit le baiser. Il était au paradis des plaisirs et eut du mal à ne pas lui faire sentir son désir d'elle. Il coupa le contact de ses lèvres et lui dit dans un souffle :

- Tu m'as tellement manqué Celaniel, j'ai cru mourir de chagrin lorsque je me suis retrouvé seul ici. J'ai pensé à toi tous les jours, j'ai pensé à nous, à ce que nous avons vécus, à ce que j'ai compris au campement avant ton départ. J'ai réalisé une fois ici que ma vie n'était rien sans toi. Tu es celle qui me rend meilleur, qui m'obligeait à me surpasser. J'ai compris que tu es celle dont j'ai besoin pour combler toutes mes joies et mes désirs…

Celaniel ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle le regardait les yeux pleins d'espoir sans qu'il ne lui dise ce qu'elle voulait entendre de lui. La seule chose qu'elle comprit c'était qu'elle était une bonne source de motivation. Elle semblait déçue, mais garda pour elle ses commentaires et lui dit d'une voix tremblante :

- Je ne suis pas sur… je ne suis pas sur de bien comprendre… je suis confuse… je…

- Il n'y a rien de difficile à comprendre Celaniel. Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que tu considères la possibilité de partager ta vie avec moi… pour l'éternité.

- Vous voulez que… Capitaine, je ne suis pas… dit-elle sèchement en se libérant de son emprise pour s'éloigner de lui.

Haldir saisit sa main rapidement pour la rapprocher de lui. Cette fois, il la plaqua contre son torse et Celaniel rougit plus encore. Elle posa ses mains sur sa poitrine et lui dit froidement :

- Si vous croyez que je suis…

Haldir ne lui permit pas d'en dire plus et reprit sa bouche avec plus de vigueur dans un baiser passionné qui fit frémir Celaniel de partout. Elle savait qu'il était celui qu'elle avait attendu toute sa vie. Elle savait depuis la Lorien qu'elle ne pourrait jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Lorsqu'il quitta sa bouche, il lui dit avec douceur et sensualité :

- C'est exactement comme ça que je t'aime Celaniel. Je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerais plus encore, si tu acceptes de vivre avec moi jusqu'à la fin des temps. Mais d'abord, je dois te demander une faveur. Quelque chose que je t'ai déjà demandé à plusieurs reprises et que tu n'as pas semblé comprendre encore. Dit-il moqueusement

- Et qu'est ce que c'est? Demanda-t-elle nerveusement

- Appelle-moi Haldir, veux-tu? Ici, il n'y a pas de capitaine, ni de seigneur, ni de Reine ou de Prince. Nous sommes tous égaux. Dit Haldir en entourant sa taille de son bras pour la maintenir plus près de lui encore.

Celaniel ne le quittait pas des yeux. Elle avait retenu son souffle tout au long de sa demande. Mais ce qu'elle vit dans ses yeux c'était de l'amour, un amour plus grand et plus pur que tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle avait un choix à faire et elle devait le faire maintenant. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais rien n'en sortit. Elle prit une profonde respiration et sans prononcer un mot elle posa ses mains sur le visage de l'elfe et l'embrassa à son tour. Elle y mit tout son cœur et souhaitait qu'il comprenne ce que ce baiser voulait dire. Ce fut à bout de souffle qu'elle le repoussa et lui dit :

- Je pense que ma réponse est assez évidente. Je serai à toi tous les jours de ma vie si tu le veux, pourvu que tu me dises encore que tu m'aimes. Dit Celaniel en entourant le cou d'Haldir de ses bras.

Haldir sourit heureux de sa décision et lui dit en la serrant plus encore :

- Je t'aime Celaniel, je t'aimerai jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y est plus de vie dans cet univers. Dit-il en l'embrassant à nouveau pour sceller leur amour.

Legolas avait assisté à la scène et sourit en coin. Il se pencha du côté de Boromir et lui dit discrètement :

- Je savais que ça finirait comme ça. C'était à prévoir, je pense.

- Et tu t'en es aperçu quand? Demanda Boromir intrigué.

- Disons que j'avais un doute lorsqu'elle a séjourné un moment à Erin Lasgalen. Elle n'arrêtait pas de parler de lui. Je pense qu'il faut être aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. dit le prince.

- Et bien moi, je l'ai compris à Edoras, lorsqu'elle s'est confiée à moi après avoir sortie Haldir de son sommeil. Elle en pleurait et son cœur était lourd. L'amour peut parfois faire bien des choses. ajouta Boromir

- Oui mon aimé, tu as raison… Et si on s'éclipsait discrètement pour que je puisse voir la maison où nous allons habiter. Dit Legolas en l'entraînant sur le sentier qui menait à leur demeure.

- Et le nain? qui s'en occupera? demanda Boromir

- Je pense qu'il est assez occupé pour se rendre compte que nous sommes partie. Il est sous le charme de Galadriel et il ne la quittera pas avant qu'elle ne lui dise de disparaitre. dit Legolas

Boromir sourit en coin et devait admettre que l'elfe avait raison. Gimli était suspendus aux lèvres de la Dame. Il prit la main de son amant et Legolas le suivit sans protester. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil du côté de Celaniel et Haldir, et sourit en les voyant s'embrasser passionnément. Il savait que maintenant, tout irait pour le mieux pour ses amis.


	33. Épilogue

Épilogue

Celaniel regardait le coucher de soleil du haut de son balcon. Elle aimait regarder les couleurs chaudes de l'astre du jour qui éclairait le ciel. C'était un tableau magnifique pour les yeux et qui réchauffait son cœur. Elle le faisait tous les soirs en attendant le retour de son aimé. Elle pouvait voir dans la maison de l'autre côté du lac, Boromir qui faisait la coupe du bois pendant que Legolas brossait la robe de sa monture.

Legolas et Boromir avaient une maison en face de la sienne et parfois ils aimaient se voir ou s'échanger des services.

Un peu en retrait, du même côté que sa demeure, Rumil et son conjoint avait fait construire leur petit nid d'amour. Pour Celaniel, c'était une bonne chose qu'il ait rencontré Magrin, il était devenu un elfe plus sérieux. Quant à Orophin, il avait préféré habiter plus près de la cité avec sa famille. Elle soupira lourdement, mais contente et heureuse de sa nouvelle vie. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle sentit la présence de quelqu'un derrière elle et plus encore lorsque deux bras puissants entourèrent sa taille.

Elle s'appuya contre le torse de son époux et ce dernier en profita pour effleurer son cou de ses lèvres. Il lui dit alors à l'oreille :

- Je t'ai manqué aujourd'hui? Dit-il langoureusement.

- Comme toujours tu le sais bien. Tu m'as manqué énormément. Dit-elle en se retournant à peine pour déposer un court baiser sur sa bouche.

- Et ce petit? Il va bien au moins? Demanda Haldir en caressant de sa large main le ventre rond de Celaniel.

- Il va très bien et même en pleine forme. Elrond m'a dit que ça ne devrait plus être très long maintenant. Dit Celaniel en souriant heureuse qu'enfin son état fût sur le point de s'achever.

Haldir sourit et sursauta en sentant un léger coup sous ses doigts. Il lui dit visiblement surpris par ce qu'il ressentait :

- Tu as senti ça!... il bouge… je l'ai senti bougé. Dit-il émerveiller.

Malheureusement, Celaniel ne partageait pas son enthousiasme et fronça les sourcils. Elle avait senti un pincement dans le bas de son ventre. Elrond lui avait dit que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le bébé se présente, mais pas aussi vite que ça. Elle dit à son époux en tentant de lui sourire franchement :

- Oui, il bouge… peut-être un peu trop… dit-elle en faisant une moue comique.

- Et ça te dérange? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Non, pas vraiment, mais c'est agaçant à la fin. Il commence à prendre beaucoup de place ce petit. Dit-elle

Haldir se mit à rire et embrassa sa joue tendrement. Il regarda le ciel comme elle et lui dit :

- Tu es heureuse d'être ici avec moi?

Celaniel se retourna pour lui faire face et le regarda avec surprise. Elle sentait une certaine crainte chez lui et lui demanda :

- Pourquoi cette question? De quoi as-tu peur? Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur. Je t'aime Haldir et je pense que je t'ai toujours aimé. Même pendant nos nombreux affrontements. Dit-elle en souriant.

Haldir sourit et embrassa sa femme doucement. Il se sentit rassurer et la rapprocha de lui en lui disant :

- Moi aussi je t'aime et comme toi, je pense que je t'ai toujours aimé. Seulement, j'étais encore trop perturbé par ma mauvaise expérience avec Itarilé que…

- C'est du passé maintenant, il ne faut plus y penser. Pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de toi tout de suite. Dit Celaniel en entourant le cou de son époux.

Haldir sourit malicieusement et rugit à la suggestion. Il lui dit alors en se collant à elle de façon suggestive :

- Je pense que vais suivre tes conseils et je vais m'occuper de toi et de notre fils. Il a besoin de savoir que je serai toujours là pour lui et pour sa mère. Dit-il en serrant Celaniel fermement contre lui.

Celaniel se mit à rire et le repoussa devant elle pour ensuite l'entraîner dans leur chambre. Haldir la suivit sans protester et se promit qu'elle vivrait les plus beaux moments de sa vie. Ce que les deux époux ignoraient par contre, fut le regard de l'homme et l'elfe qui souriait malicieusement à la scène dont ils venaient d'être témoins. Boromir dit alors à Legolas :

- Tu crois qu'ils essayaient de nous influencer avec leurs agissements?

- Si c'était le but, je pense qu'ils ont bien réussi… tu as terminé avec le bois? Dit Legolas en détaillant de la tête au pied l'homme vêtu seulement de son pantalon.

- Non, mais je pense que ça peut attendre. Dit Boromir en souriant à son tour de la même façon que le prince.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend? Dit le prince en se dirigeant vers la maison en glissant ses doigts sur le torse en sueur de Boromir au passage.

Boromir ne pu faire autrement que de rugir à son tour et comme Haldir, se promettait de faire crier le prince encore plus fort que les voisins d'en face.

La vie des Valinors était des plus relaxantes et calme pour tous ceux qui y habitaient. Haldir et Celaniel eurent une belle famille avec plusieurs enfants. Trois garçons et une fille. La pauvre faisait l'objet de surveillance intense de la part de son père au grand désespoir de Celaniel.

Les dirigeants elfiques, Elrond, Thandruil, Celeborn et Galadriel ne dirigeaient aucun elfe se contentant de vivre et de laisser vivre.

Rumil s'était assagi avec le temps, mais restait très téméraire. Orophin aurait bien voulu une famille aussi nombreuse que son frère Haldir mais il du se contenter de son fils et sa fille.

Quant à Legolas et Boromir, leurs rêves d'élever des enfants se réalisèrent grâce à une intervention divine. Le prince donna naissance à un fils après les nombreux traitements de Galadriel. Son fils était d'ailleurs celui qui causait des ennuis à Haldir au sujet de sa fille.

Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.

Fin

N.B.: Ceci termine l'histoire de Celaniel et Haldir. J'espère que ça vous avez aimé. Je remercie encore une fois les fidèles lecteurs pour leurs encouragements. Je suis en pleine création pour une nouvelle histoire et elle mettra en vedette le prince préféré de tous, Legolas. En attendant, que cette histoire vous fasse rêvé comme elle l'a fait pour moi. A bientot. "bizou"


End file.
